Walkin' After Midnight
by MishaMuse
Summary: A wrestling high school fic. "What are you afraid of?" Jeff's always been a dreamer, but he never expected to encounter the girl of his dreams- literally. Caution: this one's getting dark.
1. I Go Out Walkin'

A/N: Okay, so this is something I'm trying out. I got this song stuck in my head and I kept seeing the same images, so I thought I'd write them down and see where it goes. Hopefully, it'll be good.

A/N: I don't own the Wrestlers. Not even in this younger form. :P Also, I'm making up place names and descriptions as I go along.

Walkin' After Midnight

Chapter 1: I Go Out Walkin'

The wind was blowing. That was the first thing that Jeff noticed when he stood next to the swaying willow. It wasn't cold, exactly; it was more that it was rustling the plants in the field, and making the old tree dance. He could feel his hair, drifting in the breeze, almost like it did when he was underwater. It made him want to hold his breath. A sense of longing rushed through him as the long grass stalks whispered in the wind. It felt like he'd been here before, like there was something he was forgetting that was really important, a reason that he was here… Whatever it was, it hovered, tantalizingly beyond his reach.

And then he heard a sound, past the wind. He could almost make out the word that was drifting to him. It was on the edge of his hearing. Just as he felt it was about to drive him mad, he realized that it was his name, in a lilting female voice. He knew that voice from somewhere, but he wasn't sure where. He turned, trying to find the source of the voice, and that was when he saw the glow, halfway down the deserted road. The moon was shining down, like daylight, landing on the surface of the old pond. He could see someone sitting next to the pond, her dress spread around her the way old fashioned girls used to sit. Her hair looked long and wavy from here. Jeff found himself moving toward her, wanting a better look.

The moonglow put a shine on her skin, unnatural but beautiful. She looked like a ghost, skin alabaster in the unearthly light. Jeff crept down the bank to her side, staring, awe-struck. She lifted her gaze and smiled at him. "I'm Jeff," he said, and she laughed. It was a beautiful sound, tinkling and dainty like bells.

"I know," she said. "You tell me that every single night."

Jeff licked his lips nervously, then sat down beside her. The girl watched him with amusement. "What's your name?"

"Sera," she whispered.

"That's a beautiful name," he said.

Sera smiled. "Yes. But you'll forget it. You always do."

"This time, I'll remember," he said. The wind kicked up, and the water in the pond rippled violently. Jeff turned to the water in time to see Sera stand and walk to the edge of the pond. "Uh, maybe you should stay back."

Sera smiled. "Why? Are you afraid of the wind, Jeff?"

"No, but you might fall in." Even as he spoke the words, he knew they were a bad idea. Sera laughed and the water in the pond rose up to meet her. The noise was incredibly loud, but even over it, Jeff could hear Sera humming a song. He had no idea what it was, even though it sounded like something he should know. She was scooped up by the wave and carried to the center of the pond. "Sera!" he called.

"It's okay, Jeff," she said. Weirdly, he could still hear the song, even when she talking to him. "The water won't hurt us."

"I'm afraid," he said, his mouth dry.

"You always are."

He wanted to say that he wasn't always afraid, that he was brave, but the words were stuck in his throat. And then, as he watched, everything started to fade away. "Sera!"

%

"Jeff!" Matt shook his brother more violently. "Wake up, will you? We're going to be late again!"

Jeff blinked the sleep from his eyes and stared up at Matt. "What happened?"

"What do you mean, what happened? You fell asleep. I'm waking you up. You slept through the alarm again."

"No, I mean what happened with the girl?"

"Girl?" Matt asked, shaking his head. "What girl? Man, you have got to get it together. We're going to be late."

Jeff sat up and looked around his room. It looked the same as it had when he'd fallen into bed the previous night; clothes in disarray on the floor, easel set up in one corner with a half finished painting staring back at him, and two dozen CD's spread over the desk like a fan. The alarm clock was buried on the desk, and Jeff could hear its feeble protesting as it tried valiantly to beep. "I need a new clock."

"Again," Matt sighed. "I don't know why dad bothers. You keep smashing the stupid things."

Jeff finally dragged himself from the bed. "Okay, let's go, I guess."

Matt raised his eyebrows as he took in his brother's rumpled, paint spattered shirt and the old, ripped and faded jeans. "You're going like that?"

"Yes?"

"I hate to be the one to point it out, Jeff, but you wore that yesterday. And the day before. And yeah, you should probably grab a shower and change clothes, man."

Jeff pondered. "I smell?"

Matt made a face. "Yeah."

"Okay. Then give me five minutes. And um, is there anything clean, do you know?"

Matt sighed again and grabbed Jeff's laundry basket from beneath a pile of canvases. "You were supposed to put these away."

"Whatever." Jeff grabbed clothes without paying attention to what they were. "I'll be down in like five minutes."

%

Jeff flicked through the radio station buttons again, making Matt glare at him. "What?" he said. "I'm just trying to find something worth listening to this morning!"

"Jeff, you know as well as I do that there's never anything worth listening to on the radio out here. If you wanted music, you should have brought one of your CDs. Now maybe you could put it back on the morning news and let me listen in peace?"

Jeff glared at his brother, but clicked the button to change the station back to the news. It seemed like every morning, they had the same conversation. Eventually, Jeff was able to tune out the newscaster's droning voice and concentrate on the painting he could see in his head. For some reason, he wanted to go down to the old Miller's pond and take some pictures. He'd been down there nearly every day this week, his digital camera chasing shadows that he couldn't quite see, but that he definitely felt. The painting he'd been working on before bed felt dark and oppressive in his mind, hovering over everything. He didn't know why, but thinking about the painting gave him the chills, and not in a good way.

When they pulled up to the school, Jeff hopped out. "See you after."

"Jeff," Matt said, making his brother pause. "Maybe today, you could try not to get your ass kicked?"

Jeff sighed. "It's not like I get into a fight every day, Matt."

"I know. It just feels like every day."

"Well, tell your football buddies to leave me alone, then," Jeff said, slamming the door. "Because if they get up in my face, there's gonna be a fight."

"No," Matt muttered, watching his brother walk away, "there's gonna be a slaughter. Again."

Jeff was beyond hearing the concern in the words of his brother, though. He bounced up the steps to the school and headed for his locker. The cracked mirror that hung inside showed his pale face, complete with smudgy eyeliner. Guys couldn't get away with much make-up at school, unfortunately, or he'd be in full war paint all the time. He knew it freaked Matt out when he would slather on greasepaint and make intricate designs on his skin.

"Hey, Jeff," he heard behind him. Jeff shifted his attention from himself in the cracked mirror onto his friend, Shannon.

"Oh, hey, man," Jeff said. He slammed the locker and turned to Shannon. "Did you finish that math assignment last night?"

"Right," Shannon said, rolling his eyes. "You want to do something this weekend?"

"Like what?"

Shannon smiled. "Tell your dad you're staying over at my house. I heard there's going to be this killer band out at the Ginmill tomorrow night."

"Sounds cool," Jeff said.

"Yeah. It'll be great. Just don't let your brother know, huh? Last time, he nearly got us caught. Anyway, I gotta get to class. Turner said if I'm late one more time, he's gonna send me to an in school suspension. See ya."

"Bye," Jeff muttered. He looked down at the books he didn't remember taking from his locker and headed to class, humming the whole way. He had a snippet of a tune stuck in his brain, and though he had no idea where he'd heard it, he couldn't dislodge the damned thing. He landed in his seat just as the bell sounded, causing his English teacher to glare at him. Jeff smiled and pulled out his book, then waited for class to start.

%

By lunch, Jeff had forgotten the dream. He'd settled in his normal corner of the lunchroom with his friends, Shannon and Phil. The other two were in deep discussion of the band that Shannon had mentioned. Jeff was only half listening as he drew on one of his paper bookcovers. The cover was already rife with doodles. "What do you think, Jeff?" Phil asked.

"Huh?" Jeff paused in the middle of the pattern he was working on and looked up to see both of his friends staring at him. "About what?"

"The Dead Cartel, of course!" Phil said.

"Uh. Great?"

"See?" Shannon said. "He doesn't care, Phil. He wasn't even listening. And he probably has no idea who the Dead Cartel is."

"Sorry," Jeff muttered, his eyes drawn to the design he'd been working on.

"But you're coming with us, right?" Phil asked.

"Sure," Jeff said, as he retraced the line he'd just drawn.

"Told you," Shannon said. "And you're not going to tell Matt this time, right?"

Jeff looked up at the edge in his friend's voice. "No, of course not. Uh, so does that mean your mom's going to let you borrow the car?"

"Yeah," Shannon said with a smirk.

"Oh, good." Jeff smiled. "I didn't want to have to walk this time."

"Dude, that sucked," Phil said. "I almost broke my damned neck…"

"Did you have to get him started on that again?" Shannon asked Jeff. "He'd pretty much forgotten about it."

"I didn't forget," Phil said.

"Well, you quit bringing it up," Shannon muttered.

"Only because you said you'd beat me bloody if I didn't."

"Yeah? And I still will, so shut up about it, Phil!" Shannon growled. Jeff chuckled. "Something funny, Hardy?"

"Matt thinks I'm the one that keeps getting us into fights. I wish he could see you right now. He'd know it's not my fault."

Shannon rolled his eyes. "They're always the ones that start it. I just finish it."

"And get me into all kinds of trouble," Jeff said. He shook his head. "Forget it. At least it's Friday, right?"

"Totally," Phil agreed.

"You guys suck," Shannon muttered.

"So do you," Phil said, "because you hang around with us."

Jeff snickered. "Uh, Phil… yeah. No. Probably not the best argument you could have come up with."

"No, he's right," Shannon said, smirking at Phil. "I do suck because I hang out with you two ladies."

"Whatever," Jeff said. He pushed the book away, the drawing on the cover half finished. He was no longer in the mood to draw. Especially when he glanced over at the jock table and saw Orton staring at them and smirking. "Uh, guys? I think maybe we'd better get out of here while we can."

Shannon turned to see where he was looking. "Like he's going to do anything." He turned back to Jeff. "I say bring it."

"You always say bring it," Jeff said, standing and grabbing his book. "Which is why I've been suspended three times this year already, and it's not even March yet."

Shannon shrugged. "Don't like the heat, stay out of the kitchen, Hardy."

"Wish I could," Jeff muttered. "Come on, Phil. We should get to class."

"But lunch is only half over," Phil said.

"Yeah, and I'd like to not get my ass kicked in the second half," Jeff said. "Because if I get suspended again, my dad's not going to let me go out this weekend."

"Fine," Shannon sighed. "Run. I'll cover your backs. But if he comes at me, so help me God, I'll kill him this time."

Jeff smiled. "Appreciate it." He jerked his head at Phil and headed for the door.

Phil grabbed the apple left over from his lunch and his backpack and followed Jeff. They went out the back door so they wouldn't have to pass the jock's table. As the door shut behind them, Phil said, "Looks like Orton's up and headed this way."

"Shannon's got our backs," Jeff said, continuing toward the art building without pausing.

"Yeah, but Jeff…"

Jeff turned to his friend. "Do you want to get in another fight?"

"No."

"Shannon does." Jeff shrugged. "So we may as well let him have his fun. So long as it's only Orton, he'll be fine. He'll hold his own."


	2. We're Running In Circles Again

A/N: I don't own the Wrestlers. Not even in this younger form. :P

A/N: The chapter titles are going to be alternating between the lyrics of song the fic's named for (Patsy Cline's Walkin' After Midnight) and more modern song lyrics. Chapter 1's title is the first line of the song the fic's named for. The titles that come from this song should be in order. This chapter is named for a line from Sum41's In Too Deep. The lyrics in the modern song chapters will be from random spots in the songs. There's going to be a pattern to the naming, even if the modern songs change. When it's a modern song, I'll indicate the artist and song in the notes. Hopefully, that makes sense. :P

Walkin' After Midnight

Chapter 2: We're Running In Circles Again

Jeff had sixth period science with Shannon and Phil. He wasn't particularly surprised when Shannon arrived, looking slightly more banged up than he had at lunch. "How'd it go?"

Shannon smirked. "Same as it always does. Orton's face had a mysterious run in with the floor again."

Jeff shook his head. "That guy's got to learn eventually."

"He's a jock," Shannon said. "One who seems to trip a lot. Those faceplants into the concrete can't be good for his GPA. Maybe if he'd watch where he's going now and then…"

"Sure," Jeff muttered. He was doodling on a sheet of paper while they waited for the bell to ring.

"He's not even listening to me," Shannon complained to Phil.

"So what else is new?" Phil asked, as he snatched the paper from under the pencil.

"Hey!" Jeff protested.

"What is it?" Shannon asked, stealing the paper from Phil.

"I don't know," Jeff said, frowning at the lines on the page. "I meant to draw the trees down by the pond."

Shannon snorted and flipped the paper over so it was upside down. "Sure, I can see that… if I'm drunk or something."

Phil said, "You know how much it bothers me when you talk about that."

"Shut up, Phil," Shannon said pleasantly, baring his teeth at his friend in something that was more a snarl than a smile. "I don't care about your damned straightedge nonsense right now, okay?" He dropped the paper on the table and slid it back to Jeff.

"Whatever," Jeff said, putting his pencil back to the page as his friends glowered at one another. "I'm not drawing it for you."

"Yeah? Then who are you drawing it for, Hardy?" Shannon asked.

"I don't know yet," Jeff muttered. He glanced up at Shannon and grinned mischievously. "Maybe I'll write a love poem on the back and give it to Kelly and say it's from you."

"Right," Shannon said. "And then Orton will have half the football team, trying to kick my ass."

"You're always up for a good fight, right?" Jeff asked.

"Are you and Phyllis going to help me?" Shannon asked, nudging Phil.

Phil said, "I told you not to call me that!"

"God, why do we hang out with you?" Shannon asked. "You're such a girl, Phil."

"Because you think his sister's hot?" Jeff volunteered.

Shannon rolled his eyes. "Right. That's why."

Phil pouted. "My sister is not hot."

"I know," Shannon said. "So it must be some other reason."

"It's because you're all losers," the girl in front of them volunteered. "And no one else will hang out with you."

"Shut up, Maria," Shannon said, smiling at her. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

Jeff smirked and went back to his drawing. "It's probably because we've been doing it for so long that it'd be weird if he didn't hang out with us."

"That sounds closer to the truth," Shannon said. He snatched Phil's notebook and opened it up.

"Hey!" Phil said, reaching for the notebook. "Come on, Shannon!"

"What's with all the goofy symbols?" Shannon asked.

"That's the Periodic Table, you idiot."

"Really? What element is SE?"

Phil took back the notebook. "It's Selenium, see?" He frowned. "Uh, you were on the wrong page. This isn't the Periodic Table, it's my art project."

Shannon snickered. "And here we thought SE meant straight edge. I'm so glad you cleared that up for us."

"Speak for yourself, man," Jeff said. "I'm still confused."

"It's the new Selenium movement, Jeff," Shannon said seriously. "No other element will do, because Selenium is better than you."

"Ha ha," Phil said. "You're so funny."

"Besides, isn't straight edge sXe?" Jeff asked. He glanced up at Phil, who nodded. "So it's not the Selenium movement. It's…" Jeff paused and looked over Phil's notes. "It's the Sulfur Xenon movement."

"Yeah, that sounds MUCH less nerdy," Shannon said.

Phil closed the notebook and glared at it. "Stupid Periodic Table."

Just then, their science teacher arrived in the room. "Everyone, take out a piece of paper. We're having a pop quiz."

Jeff sighed and slipped his drawing into his notebook. "Terrific."

%

"Do you want to come over later?" Phil asked Jeff as they headed to their lockers.

"Maybe," Jeff said. "I kind of want to go to the pond, though, and get some pictures."

Phil made a face. "I swear, that's all you ever want to do anymore."

"You can come down, if you want."

"It's no fun, hanging around the pond," Phil said. "All you want to do is take pictures, and then go home and paint them. Come on, Jeff. Live a little. Don't spend the whole day by the pond and end the night shut up in your room like a crazy person. I think the paint fumes are probably rotting your brain."

"For your information, I paint with the window open," Jeff said.

"Except when you forget," Shannon added, pushing his way into the conversation.

"That was once!" Jeff protested. "Twice, tops."

"More like every other time," Shannon said. "But whatever. Come on, Philly, we can all go to the pond and you and I will throw rocks at Jeff until he decides to leave."

Jeff said, "you can't just throw rocks at people until they do what you want them to, Shannon."

"Sure I can't," Shannon said. "Although there's a big pile of rocks down by the pond that's willing to prove you wrong, Jeff."

"You're a homicidal maniac, do you know that?" Jeff muttered.

"Yep!" Shannon said cheerfully. "We'll see you down by the pond later."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Jeff sighed.

%

Matt's car was in his usual spot, but for once, his brother wasn't waiting for him. Jeff leaned against the car, an older Mustang with a dull black paint job. Jeff had offered to help repaint it, but Matt was attached to the car the way it was. He watched the front of the school, wondering where Matt could be. He normally had football practice, but that didn't keep him from meeting Jeff right after school and taking him home. On the few occasions where Matt couldn't take him home, they'd made other arrangements before school let out. But by now, the bus was gone, and so were Jeff's friends. Sighing, Jeff dug out his cell phone. He seldom used it, since Phil and Shannon were his only friends, and they were usually hanging out together. He scrolled through the small contact list and dialed Matt's number.

"What?" Matt demanded, after just two rings.

"Uh, are you going to take me home?"

Matt was quiet for a long moment. Then, "Didn't you check your messages?"

"No?"

Matt sighed. "I've got something else to do right now. Get Shannon to take you home."

"Dude, Shannon left like ten minutes ago."

"Well, then call him!" Matt snapped. "I have to go, Jeff. Coach is looking at me."

"Yeah, okay," Jeff said, and just before his brother hung up, he heard something that sounded like another voice on Matt's end, and it was distinctly female.

With a frown, he dialed Shannon's number. "Yeah?" Shannon said. Music was blaring in the background.

"Hey, Shan!" Jeff said loudly. "I need a favor!"

"Turn it down already!" Shannon yelled. The music went from insanely loud to almost soft. "What kinda favor?"

"Matt abandoned me. I'm stuck at school."

"Wow, that sucks."

"Yeah, um. Can you come and get me?"

"Sure, sure." Shannon paused. "But we're not going to the pond tonight."

Jeff groaned. "Come on, Shannon. I need a couple more shots…"

"No," Shannon said. "You don't. You can live through the weekend without dragging us out to the pond tonight. Just pretend like it doesn't exist or something."

"How can I pretend it doesn't exist? I'm working on a painting of it."

"And a creepy drawing of trees that don't look like trees," Shannon added. Phil said something in the background. "And Phil thinks you're way too obsessed. That damned pond is all you ever talk about any more. Remember when we used to hang out and listen to music and actually do things that didn't involve that sinkhole?"

"Not really," Jeff admitted.

"Man, what has gotten into you lately?" Shannon grumbled.

"Are you going to come and get me or not?"

"No pond."

Jeff sighed. "Fine, no pond."

"Good. You want to walk around to the side lot?"

"Uh, yeah. I can meet you over there. How long do you think you'll be?"

"Dude," Shannon said, "we've been over here this whole time."

Jeff grumbled, "You're such an ass." Nevertheless, he started walking toward the side lot.

"Whatever. Hey, why did Matt abandon you, anyway?"

"Practice, he said."

"He's not out on the field," Shannon said.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"He was out there," Shannon said. "But I saw him leave with some girl."

Jeff frowned. "What girl?"

"Dunno, but they took off in her car." Phil said something, and Shannon said, "Phil thinks it's that Eve chick. He got a better look than I did."

"Eve? Why the hell would he be going somewhere with Eve? Isn't she seeing Swagger?"

"That's what I asked, but Phil said they broke up a couple days ago. Philly's a good little gossip, isn't he? Maybe that's why we let him hang out with us."

Jeff could hear Phil protesting. "So why are the two of you hanging around the parking lot after school, anyway?"

Shannon laughed. "Who else were you gonna call? No way was I going to waste the gas to come back and pick your ass up when you found out that Matt couldn't take you home."

"Good point," Jeff muttered. He sighed and shut the phone, since he could see the car now. Phil got out and waved at him before moving to the back. "I should start just catching rides with you guys," he said, when he got into the car. "It'd be less of a hassle."

"Except one of us would have to come in and wake your ass up every morning," Shannon said.

"And make sure you got up," Phil added. "The way I see it, Matt's the only reason you come to school right now. If he quit dragging you out of bed every morning, you'd end up needing to be homeschooled."

"I'd just paint," Jeff said.

"Yeah, see? Best that you ride with Matt in the mornings," Phil said.

"He's a total crank lately," Jeff said.

Shannon rolled his eyes. "What do you mean lately? He's always a total crank. That guy has no idea how to have fun. He couldn't let loose if his life depended on it. He eats, breathes and sleeps boring shit. Sports. Whatever. And then he goes and leaves you at the school like that, with no idea? Total tool."

"Hey!" Jeff said. "That's my brother you're talking about."

"And? You called him a tool yesterday," Shannon pointed out.

Phil snickered. "And the day before that."

"Yeah, okay, Matt can be a tool." Jeff paused. "So about the pond…"

"No way," Shannon said. "You're coming to my house. I've got this epic idea for the dirt track and I need you two clowns to help me make it work."

Phil chose that moment to pop out the CD, allowing the radio to play for a brief moment. He already had another CD sliding in when Jeff picked up on the tune. "Hey, what song was that?"

"What?" Phil asked.

"The one on the radio."

"Don't know." Phil hit the button to change the CD to radio, and they heard a half dozen notes before the song changed again. Phil wrinkled his nose. "Dude, Shannon. Why is your radio tuned to country?"

Shannon said, "It shouldn't be."

"Well, it is!" Phil said.

Jeff had tuned them out. Despite the fact that the radio was on a station he wouldn't be caught dead listening to, the few notes he'd heard of the song had a haunting quality, like he'd heard them somewhere before…


	3. After Midnight

A/N: I don't own the Wrestlers. Not even in this younger form. :P Also, I'm making up place names and descriptions as I go along.

Walkin' After Midnight

Chapter 3: After Midnight

The wind thrashed the trees. Jeff tilted his head, listening as the strains of music permeated his consciousness. It was maddening; the song, so familiar, yet so out of reach, drifted to his ears as a soft wave of sound. He stepped away from the trees, turning so he could see the pond in the distance. The surface rippled, water cresting in small waves. Jeff frowned as he saw the girl, sitting beside the water, her hair flying around her face. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. He tried to run, but it felt like his feet were stuck in mud. Finally, he somehow managed to pull through the muck and he stood where the grass met the rocky shore of the pond. "Hey," he called to the girl.

She turned and smiled at him. "Jeff. I wasn't sure you were coming."

"I said I would." He stared at her, trying to remember her name. "Um."

She laughed, and he reveled in the sound. "It's Sera."

"Right," he said with a smile. "Sera. I knew that."

Sera smiled. "Yes," she said. "You did know it. I keep telling you, but you always forget."

"I won't forget this time," he said.

"You always say that." She stood up and took a step toward the water.

"Hey, Sera, maybe you shouldn't…"

"Shouldn't what?"

"Go near the water?"

She said, "But it's harmless, Jeff." Then she took another step.

He tried to step forward, but the water was enveloping her before he could so much as move. "Sera!" The song swelled around him on the wind. He could almost make sense of the words, but it somehow eluded him.

"I'm all right," she said, and he saw her, standing on a huge wave in the middle of the pond. "The water means me no ill. Why are you so afraid?"

"I'm not," he said, even though he could feel fear in his stomach, coiled like a snake. Jeff took a step, then another. His feet were on the edge of the shoreline, and he looked up at her. "Can you come down?"

"I don't want to." She laughed again. "This is the most amazing feeling, like flying. You'd love it."

"Sure. What's that song you're humming?"

"It's my anthem, Jeff."

"What do you mean?"

"It sums me up." She stepped to the edge of the wave and peered down at him. "Do you want to come up?"

"No, I'm fine down here, thanks. What do you mean, it sums you up?"

She sighed. "You're not a dense boy. It is the musical version of myself at this moment. Everyone has one."

"What's mine, then?"

"Listen and maybe you can hear it."

"All I can hear is yours."

Sera said, "Then you're not listening hard enough. You need to find the quiet in yourself and allow the song to come through to you."

"This is such a weird conversation."

"Why?"

"Oh, I don't know." He stared up at her. "You're surfing in the pond, and telling me that I can hear the music of my soul if I'll just listen for it."

"Seems like a normal conversation to me."

Jeff laughed. "Girl, it's so not normal that we've wandered out of weird and into crazy."

Sera said, "Not crazy, just dreamlike." And then she was gone.

"Sera?" he asked. He could still hear the notes of the song, though he had no idea what it was. "Sera!"

"Time to go back to reality," she whispered in his ear. Jeff whipped around, trying to catch a glimpse of her, but she wasn't there.

%

The pillow hit him squarely in the face, bringing Jeff out of the dream with a whoosh of sound. "What the hell?" he growled, and Shannon smirked and hit him again. "Agh!"

"'Bout time you woke up, Sleeping Beauty," Shannon said. "Get up. We've got things to do."

Jeff groaned. "One of them is sleeping."

"No way. Sorry, man, but we're going out to fix the mess we made of the track last night."

"It wasn't me!"

Shannon smirked. "I know. That's why you're helping today. Phil's obviously worthless when it comes to making ramps."

"I could have told you that," Phil said. "In fact, I did. Yesterday, when you suggested we make a ramp."

"Whatever." Shannon whapped Jeff with the pillow again.

"Ow! Hey, knock that off! What is this, a girl's slumber party?"

"Close enough, with you two," Shannon said.

"That's funny," Phil said, "coming from the guy with a girl's name."

Shannon stopped hitting Jeff with the pillow. "You're next."

"Uh oh," Phil said. "Um, I'm just going to…" He dashed out the door.

"You'd better run, Brooks!" Shannon called after him.

Jeff used the distraction to grab the pillow from Shannon and whap him with it. "Ha ha! Now you see how it feels!" he said triumphantly.

Shannon stared at him. "Wow." He grabbed the pillow when Jeff whapped him a second time. "You suck at this, Hardy."

Jeff let go of the pillow. "Yeah. We should go down to the pond today."

"No way. No pond for you."

"Why not?"

"Because, dude. You get all weird and moody when you go to the pond, and we're going out tonight. I do not want to listen to you whine about how you want to paint and it'll just take five minutes, because it _never_ takes five minutes. It's always more like five hours."

Jeff sighed. "This time will be different."

"You always say that." Shannon studied his friend, then said, "You know what? Fine. You suck at ramps, too. Go down to the damned pond."

"Seriously?"

Shannon shrugged. "Yeah. But man, you'd better not be moody tonight or I will kick your ass. And if you're still down there in four hours, Phil and I are going to throw rocks at you until you leave."

"Awesome. Thanks."

"You know you're leaving me stuck with Phil again, right?"

Jeff laughed. "It'll totally be worth it. I'll be in the best mood ever tonight. Promise."

"Whatever. Go draw, or something."

%

The pond wasn't far from Shannon's house, maybe a mile. Jeff strolled along the road, loving the way the wind played through his hair. It reminded him of something, though he wasn't sure what. It felt like it was on the edge of his memory, teasing him. He shook his head, trying to dislodge the memory that was bugging him, but it wouldn't show itself. Finally, he managed to push it away and just enjoy the walk. Summer felt close, even though it was long gone. The day was warm and he looked forward to being by the water, despite the fact that it would probably make the air more humid. The old pond wasn't somewhere he could swim; it was full of leeches and snakes and who knew what else. Still, it was beautiful to look at, in its' own way.

Jeff settled down on the shore, near an old tree. He'd taken a sketch pad to Shannon's, as usual. He hardly ever went anywhere without one. He pulled it out now and grabbed the pencil out of the pocket in his shirt. It was a stubby pencil, worn down and comfortable in his hand. He'd borrowed it from Shannon's mom on the way out the door. He looked out across the pond, then lowered his gaze to the blank page before him.

He lost track of time, as usual. The only hint that time passed was the sunlight's changing angle. He paid it no mind until the shadow fell over his paper. At first, Jeff thought it was the tree, and wondered why Shannon hadn't come for him yet.

"Jeff." The voice was disorienting. He felt like there should be a voice saying his name, but not this voice. Still, he looked up, squinting so he could make out the features of whoever said his name.

"Matt?"

Matt sighed and sank down beside him, allowing Jeff to see his brother's face more clearly. For once, Matt looked troubled. "Hey, baby bro."

"What is it?" Jeff asked, instantly alert. "What's the matter?"

Matt said, "Nothing." But his gaze was on the pond when he said it. "Phil said you were down here, so I thought I'd come down." Jeff was silent. "Look, uh, about yesterday…"

"What about it?"

"I thought you were checking your messages." Matt shrugged. "Otherwise, I'd have tracked you down before the end of school. But the early start to practice was a last minute thing, so… yeah."

Jeff pondered. "It's okay. Shannon was still at the school, lucky for me."

"Oh, good."

"Matt?"

"Hmm?"

Jeff sighed. "It's nothing."

"No," Matt said. "What is it?"

Jeff bit his lip, debating what to say next. "How's practice going?"

Matt relaxed. "Fine. Coach says that we'll have scouts coming to the next game."

Jeff nodded. "How was Orton?"

"He's great." Matt gave Jeff an odd look. "Why would you ask about Orton?"

"No reason. I heard he tripped in the cafeteria, is all."

"Oh, that." Matt frowned. "Things like that never slow him down. He seems to trip a lot."

Jeff half smiled. "Funny, Shannon said the same thing."

"So, why are you down here, anyway?" Matt asked. "I expected you to be at Shannon's. He and Phil were working on the dirt track again."

"Yeah. I just needed some time to think."

"About what?"

"School," Jeff lied. "I've got a big math test coming up next week."

"Oh. Need any help?"

"I'm good." Jeff paused. "Hey, Matt?"

"What?"

"Do you think that people's souls are like songs?"

"What do you mean?"

Jeff frowned. "I don't know. It's weird. I just feel like, if we could listen hard enough, our souls would make music."

"That is kind of weird," Matt agreed. "But sure. Why not?"

"What do you think my soul would sound like?"

Matt considered his brother. "I don't know. It'd probably be loud and boisterous."

"Like heavy metal?"

"No!" Matt said, chuckling. "More like a really annoying pop song that gets stuck in your head and won't go away for hours. Something catchy."

"Gee thanks," he said sourly.

Matt grinned and ruffled his brother's hair. "No problem, kid."


	4. Swallow The Hate, Betrayal And Lies

A/N: I don't own the Wrestlers. Not even in this younger form. :P Also, I'm making up place names and descriptions as I go along.

A/N: The chapter title comes from Stabbing Westward's "Crushing Me."

Walkin' After Midnight

Chapter 4: Swallow The Hate, Betrayal And Lies

The bar was loud and crowded, and Jeff found himself wishing he'd stayed home to work on the painting. He wasn't sure why it felt so urgent, but he knew that he'd rather be there than trying to push through the dancers on the floor, looking for Shannon and Phil. They'd abandoned him the moment they came through the door. Shannon had yelled something about finding someone, and Phil had moved off toward the stage. That left Jeff near the door, alone. He stood for several minutes, trying to scan the crowd, but it was useless. There were too many bodies, moving in the weird lighting. He pushed his way toward the tables, hoping to find somewhere stationary so his friends could find him when things calmed down. Luckily, someone vacated a table just as he reached the area, and he was able to snag a seat.

Jeff sighed and pulled a pen and a small notebook from his pocket. At least he'd come prepared this time. He could sketch while he waited. He was so engrossed in his drawing, in fact, that he didn't notice when Phil joined him until his friend leaned closer and said, "What are you working on this time?" Jeff jumped and glared at Phil. "Sorry," Phil said with a smile. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"It's cool," Jeff said. He passed the notebook over.

"More trees?"

Jeff shrugged. "They need work, apparently. Where's Shannon?"

"Dancing with Ashley Massaro."

Jeff nodded and scanned the crowd. "Busy night."

"Yeah, but the band's really killer."

"I suppose." He paused, his heart speeding up as he caught a glimpse of someone.

"Jeff? Are you okay, man?"

"I—I don't know." Jeff stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to see someone. Back in a bit."

Phil sighed. "Man, that was weird."

Jeff didn't hear him; he was pushing his way through the crowd. He couldn't have said what it was that drove him onto the dance floor. But something, some face, perhaps, had propelled him from his chair. He prowled, feeling very much like a predator, seeking a scent, a track, some hint of his prey. He was so focused on it that he nearly swung on Shannon when his friend grabbed his arm. "Hey, easy!" Shannon said, jumping back. "What the hell, Hardy?"

"Sorry," Jeff muttered.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know." The spell was broken. He shook his head, trying to get it to clear. "Maybe I just need some air."

"Sure," Shannon said. "Where's Phil?"

"Tables." Jeff remembered then that he'd left his sketch at the table. He turned to head that way.

"Hey, wait up," Shannon said. "Let me just tell Ash and her cousin where we're headed."

"I'll meet you at the table," Jeff said, and he walked away.

Phil was where he'd left him. "Where'd you go?"

"Found Shannon."

"Oh." He handed the notebook over. "Your trees are looking more treelike tonight. But maybe that's because they're tiny." He glanced toward the stage as the band announced a break. "Are you going to stay put for a bit?"

"Yeah." Jeff sank down into his chair.

"Cool. I wanted to go ask the band something…" He grinned and wandered off.

Jeff muttered and grabbed his pencil, picking up where he'd left off on the drawing. "That's nice," he heard, and he looked up into a pair of beautiful brown eyes. A jolt of adrenaline went through him and he stood up, his breath coming in quick gasps. "Hey," the girl said, putting out a hand, "are you all right?"

"Sera," he muttered.

She frowned at him, then looked over her shoulder at Shannon and Ashley. "I think there's something wrong with your friend."

"He said he needed some air," Shannon said. "Come on, Jeff, maybe you ought to go outside for a minute. Where's Phil?"

Jeff's eyes were riveted on the brown eyed girl. "I know you," he said.

She shook her head. "I don't think so. I'm Ashley's cousin, Serena."

"Sera," Jeff said again, causing Serena to frown.

"What did you call me?" she asked.

"Sera. That's your name, right?"

"No, it's Serena," Ashley said, pushing her way past Shannon to Jeff. "What is your problem, Jeff? Are you high or something?"

"What?" Jeff asked, pulling his focus away from Serena finally. "No. I'm not high. I'm fine. I'm just…" He shook his head. "I'd swear I know you from somewhere."

"Well, you don't," Ashley said. "Serena just moved here two days ago. She's not even enrolled in school yet."

"Monday," Serena sighed. "And I'm not looking forward to it. From what Ash has said, there are a lot of freaks." She met Jeff's eyes and smirked. "She didn't mention you, though."

Jeff shook off the weird feelings and studied Serena. Now that he had a better look at her, he could see she wasn't someone he knew. Her hair was short, almost a buzz cut. It wasn't a style he saw on girls very often. "So where did you move from?"

Serena said, "This time? Ohio."

"They move a lot," Ashley said. "How many high schools have you been to, Rena?"

"Three, counting this one," Serena said, her dark eyes meeting Jeff's green ones. "And I'm only a sophomore."

"Hey, me too," he said. "Uh, I'm a sophomore, I mean. I've never lived anywhere but here."

"Lucky you," Serena said, smirking at him again.

"Yeah," Jeff muttered, "lucky me." He shook his head and stood up, tucking the drawing into his pocket. "Excuse me. I think I'll go get that air now."

As he pushed past the three of them, the new girl caught his arm. "Wait. I'll come with you." Jeff shrugged and headed for the door, with her trailing him. He pushed through the door to the outside and held it for her. "Thanks."

"Sure." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to fight the sudden vertigo. A clicking noise caught his attention and he lifted his head, eyes opening to stare at Serena as she puffed away casually on a cigarette. "Oh, man."

"What?" she asked.

"Just don't let Phil catch you with that, or you're in for a twenty minute lecture." He edged away from her a little, trying to keep the smoke off him. When he felt he was out of range, he closed his eyes again.

"Kind of hot in there," she said. "So who's Phil, and why does he care if I smoke?"

"My friend. He's got this whole don't drink, don't smoke, don't do drugs thing going on."

"Oh. How awesome for him."

Jeff chuckled. "He's out to save the world."

"Okay, great. But why is he in a bar if he feels that way?"

"Are you kidding?" Jeff asked. "Punk music is rare around here. He's a huge fan, and since this is the only place that has anything even remotely resembling it…"

"Sad," she said.

"Yeah. He has to put his beliefs on the line to listen to the music he likes."

She chuckled. "No, I meant that it's sad that he's so into punk, and he thinks what they're playing in there even remotely resembles it."

Jeff opened his eyes and looked at her. "You're a snob, aren't you?"

"I just don't like punk music much."

He raised his eyebrows and took in her haircut and her very punk attire. "Oh?"

Serena smirked. "I borrowed some of Ash's clothes."

"Did you borrow her hair, too?"

"No, you dumbass." She dropped the cigarette and ground it out. "I had cancer."

Jeff stared at her. "You… what?"

Serena rolled her eyes. "You know, cancer? Makes your hair fall out when you do chemo?"

"But… but you're smoking!"

Serena smirked. "No point in quitting now, is there?"

Jeff ran a hand over his hair, feeling the long locks and frowning at her. "You seriously had cancer?"

She studied him a long moment, then shook her head. "Nope. My dad's an ass. I was in this military school, and they made me shave my head."

Jeff blinked. "You… just lied to me about having a fatal disease? That's messed up." He pushed away from the wall.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I don't like liars," he said. "Especially ones that lie about something like that."

She fell into step behind him. "I didn't know it was going to torque you all out of shape, all right?" she said.

Jeff spun on his heel. "Well, it does. You can't go around saying things like that if they aren't true."

She held up her hands, surprised by the anger in his face. "Dude, chill, all right? It was a harmless joke."

"Not to me." He stalked away.

Serena sighed and followed him back into the club. Jeff had pulled Shannon and another guy aside and was talking to the pair of them, so Serena grabbed Ashley. "That guy is an ass."

"Uh oh. What happened?"

"I went out to smoke and we were talking. He asked about my hair, so I said I had cancer…"

"Rena!" Ashley shouted. "Oh my God! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?" Serena asked. "You know I always say that."

"I keep telling you not to!" Ashley sighed. "His mom died of brain cancer when he was a kid."

Serena looked at Jeff, who was dragging the dark haired guy out of the bar. "Oh hell." She pushed away from Ashley.

"Where are you going?" her cousin called after her.

"To apologize," Serena said.

%

"What the hell, Jeff?" Phil asked. "No way am I walking home!"

"I'd think you'd want to be out of there," Jeff muttered, dragging his friend by the sleeve toward the road. "Den of iniquity, wasn't that what you said?"

"Well, yeah, but the band's pretty cool. They said maybe I could hang with them later."

"They'll probably be drinking and smoking pot."

"No way, they're…"

"Jeff, wait!"

Phil, interrupted, turned to look at the girl who was chasing them. "Uh, Jeff? There's a girl…"

"I know," Jeff said angrily. "Keep walking, Phil."

"Wait, damn it!" she yelled, running.

"She doesn't look like she's going to stop," Phil observed. "Ow!" He yanked his sleeve away from Jeff. "Stupid potholes! Even the road is out to get me!"

Jeff turned and the girl caught up to them, panting. "I have nothing to say to you," Jeff growled at her. She held up a hand and struggled to catch her breath. "Maybe if you didn't smoke, you wouldn't be so out of breath."

"Damn it," she said.

Phil eyed the girl. "She smokes? How do you know?"

The girl finally caught her breath and looked up at them. "Look, I didn't know. If you'd have just told me about your mom…"

"Oh? And when was I supposed to do that? Before or after you lied about having cancer?"

Phil's eyes widened. "She did what?"

"Never mind, Phil," Jeff said. "Let's just go."

"Uh, shouldn't we go back and get Shannon?"

"You heard him. He's not ready to leave yet."

"Well, maybe if you'd led with the random girl lying to you…"

Jeff bared his teeth. "Oh, she's not random. She's Ashley's cousin, and she just moved here. Are you coming or not, Phil?"

Phil goggled at the girl before turning to his friend. "Yeah. I'm coming."

"Good." Jeff stalked off.

Phil eyed the girl. "A bit of advice, Ashley's cousin. Don't tell people you have cancer if you don't. Not around here. Also, if what he said about you smoking is true…" He paused. "It's not cool. It makes you look like an idiot." Then he turned and followed Jeff down the road, glancing back once and shaking his head when he saw her still standing there, looking after them.


	5. Under The Moonlight

A/N: I don't own the Wrestlers. Not even in this younger form. :P Also, I'm making up place names and descriptions as I go along.

Walkin' After Midnight

Chapter 5: Under The Moonlight

"You know how much I hate walking home, Jeff," Phil grumbled. "The only reason I said I'd come this time is because Shannon was giving us a ride."

"Sorry, Phil," Jeff said.

"It's like five miles to my house," Phil said. "And it's dark."

Jeff sighed. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Oh, hey, it's not your fault… entirely. If Ashley's stupid cousin hadn't said that…"

Jeff glanced at his friend. "Thanks for understanding."

Phil shrugged and kicked a rock. "It's cool."

Headlights swept the pair of them and the car slowed down. "Hey, losers, what the hell?"

Phil and Jeff turned to stare at the car. "Shannon?" Jeff asked in disbelief.

"Why didn't you just tell me what happened?" Shannon asked. "Get in, you idiots, and I'll take you home."

Jeff crawled into the back, letting Phil ride shotgun. "What are you doing out here, anyway?" Jeff asked.

Shannon glanced back at his friend. "Ash told me what happened, and then her cousin came in and said the two of you took off down the road. That Serena's some piece of work, huh?"

"Yeah," Jeff muttered.

"She said she was trying to apologize when you two took off like a pair of jackrabbits. I figured you'd be heading this way."

"Well, it is the way home," Phil pointed out.

Shannon rolled his eyes at Phil. "So you okay, Jeff?" Jeff shrugged. "Man, you can't let that chick get to you. Ash says she's got some problems."

"You know I hate it when you call girls chicks, Shannon," Phil said.

"You hate everything, Phyllis," Shannon said. "Anyway, I guess they move like every six months. She keeps getting kicked out of schools and stuff."

"I can't imagine why," Jeff said.

Shannon snorted. "You're not the first person she's told that lie to, either. I guess at her last school, she scammed some money, using a phony cancer charity."

"God," Phil said.

Jeff sighed. "I'll just have to avoid her until she moves away or gets kicked out of school, then."

"That shouldn't take too long," Phil observed. "Not if she's going to act like that."

"I don't know," Shannon said.

Jeff leaned forward. "What don't you know? She's been kicked out of a ton of schools, right?"

"Well, yeah. Before."

"Before what?"

Shannon shook his head. "She's staying with Ashley and her family. They're not going anywhere."

"Great," Jeff muttered. "So that means we're stuck with her at our school?"

"Unless they ship her off somewhere, yeah," Shannon said. "But she won't be all that hard to avoid, you know? It's a big school. There's room enough for the both of you."

"Easy for you to say," Jeff grumbled.

They pulled up to Shannon's house and the three boys piled out. "Hey, Jeff," Shannon said. "I'm sorry about earlier. If you'd just told me what she said to you, I would have left right then."

Jeff shrugged. "No big deal."

"He wasn't the one tripping into potholes," Phil muttered. "And missing the band."

"Eh, they'll be back," Shannon said. "I guess they're lined up again next weekend."

"Great!" Phil said. "Just make sure that Ashley leaves her pathological liar cousin at home and it'll be fun."

"Don't worry," Shannon said. "She already told me that Serena has no desire to see the inside of that place again, ever."

"I guess I know where I'm spending my weekends, then," Jeff said.

%

The first thing he noticed was that it was darker than it had been before. The moon seemed to shine through a haze in the sky. Jeff frowned at it and started walking toward the pond. For the first time, he felt a sense of dread at the sight of it. Something seemed very off to him, though he had no idea what. He could see the girl beneath the tree, in her usual spot. He quickened his pace, feeling a wave of anger rush through him at the sight of her.

"Sera."

She looked up at him and smiled. "You remembered my name this time."

"I don't know what kind of a game this is, but I don't like it."

"What do you mean?" she asked, standing up and walking past him, her arm brushing against his. He shivered, but he reached out and grabbed her by the wrist, her skin washed pale by the moonlight. She frowned up at him. "What are you doing?"

"You know," he said, pulling her back, away from the water.

Sera sighed. "Shall we sit down?"

"No." He glared at her.

"You're afraid."

"I'm not afraid! I'm angry at you!"

"Why?" Her tone was mildly curious.

Jeff ran a hand over his hair, pushing it back from his face. The wind immediately grabbed the strands and made them dance again. "You lied to me."

"I have never lied to you, sweet prince," she said with a smile.

Jeff shook his head. "About the cancer. And your hair." He stared down at her, watching as her dark brown locks blew in the wind. Her hair was longer than his, he saw. "How did you… get it to grow out so fast?"

Sera chuckled. "I think you must have me confused with someone else."

"I don't," he said, his face hardening. "You're Ashley's cousin, Serena."

"No," she said, averting her gaze from him. "I'm not." Jeff felt anger surge through him and he grabbed her chin, intending to make her face him. When he tilted her head up, however, he saw that she had no eyes, only empty sockets where they should have been. Her voice came out in a whisper, though her lips never moved, and Jeff could hear the music swelling up around them, a haunting refrain. "Why are you so afraid, Jeff?" He couldn't help it; he screamed.

%

"Dude, what the hell?" Shannon asked groggily, shaking Jeff until the dream released its' hold on him. Jeff clawed at his friend, trying to separate himself from the darkness. He was sobbing hysterically. "Hit the lights, Phil!" Shannon called.

They were blind for a moment as the light flooded the room. Jeff was half curled against his friend, sobbing into his chest. Shannon, looking awkward, patted Jeff as best he could. Phil blinked at the two, then sat down beside them. "Is he okay?"

"Does he look okay?" Shannon snapped. "Jeff. Hey, come on, man." He glanced helplessly at Phil. "It was just a dream."

Jeff shuddered, his eyes tightly closed against the horrors he expected to see. "She had no eyes," he babbled. "She had no _eyes_!"

"Hey, uh," Phil said, patting his friend on the back. "It's okay, Jeff. You're all right, see?"

"Where are we?" Jeff asked, his voice muffled.

The two friends exchanged looks over the top of Jeff's head. "At Shannon's," Phil said.

"We're not at the pond?" Jeff said, finally pulling himself away from Shannon a little.

"Um, nope," Shannon said. "We're in my room."

"Oh." Jeff took a deep breath, then opened his eyes. The relief was immediately noticeable on his face. He looked around the room once, then at Shannon, who was way closer to him than they usually got. His cheeks turning red, Jeff pushed away from his friend. "Sorry."

"Yeah, whatever," Shannon said, looking down at his shirt. "Uh, you okay now?"

"Yeah. Sorry," Jeff said again.

"Okay." Shannon stood up and went to the closet, where he picked out another shirt. When he'd changed, he turned to his friend. "Okay, now what the hell was that?"

"Just a nightmare, I guess," Jeff said.

"About what?" Phil asked.

"I don't know," Jeff said. Despite how terrified he'd been, the dream was already fading from his mind. "I just know that it was scary."

"I'll say," Shannon muttered, flopping down on the bed and staring at his friend. "You let out a shriek like a banshee, and the next thing I know, you're clawing your way into my lap like you think you're a hot chick."

"Shannon," Phil began, but Shannon waved the protest away.

"Don't tell me what you don't like about that sentence right now, Phil," he said. "I'm not interested." He stared at Jeff. "But I would like to know what the hell was going on in that dream of yours that had you so freaked out, Hardy."

Jeff shrugged. He looked exhausted. "I don't remember."

"You were saying something about no eyes," Phil told him.

Jeff said, "Was I?" He stared at Phil. "I have no idea. I just know it was dark and I was scared. I couldn't tell you any more than that, even if I wanted to."

"All right," Shannon sighed. "Geez. This time you're sleeping next to Phil." He moved his sleeping bag closer to the door, putting Phil between the two of them. "One weird incident a night is all I can take."

Jeff ducked his head. "It won't happen again. Sorry."

"Whatever," Shannon said. He studied his friend. "Do you want to go down to the pond tomorrow?"

Jeff shuddered. "No. I think I'm done with the pond."

Shannon and Phil exchanged a look. "Okay then."

Phil got up and shut off the light. "Let's try and get some sleep, huh?"

"Yeah," Shannon agreed with a yawn. "Busy day tomorrow."

"Night," Jeff muttered. Through the darkness of the room, he stared at the ceiling, trying to remember what it was that had him so spooked. Eventually, when the sounds of his friends' breathing filled the room, Jeff allowed his eyes to close and sleep to once again claim him.

%

Jeff was the first one up, something that surprised Shannon's mother to no end. She was used to hosting the boys on the weekends and during the summer, and Jeff was always the last one out of bed. Usually one of the other boys had to drag him out. So when she came down to start the coffee at six am and found Jeff sitting at the table, staring into space, she was troubled.

"Jeff?"

He looked up and smiled. "Hi, Mrs. Moore."

Shannon's mom turned on the coffee maker, then settled in the seat across from her son's best friend. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," Jeff said with a shrug. "Just not able to sleep any more, that's all."

"So nothing's bothering you?"

Jeff thought about all the things he could say to Shannon's mom. He finally settled on one of them. "I met Ashley's cousin last night."

"Oh? Was she nice?"

Jeff bit his lip, then shook his head. "She told me a lie about having cancer."

"Oh. I see." She reached over and patted Jeff's hand. "I'm sorry, hon."

He shrugged. "She didn't know. I just got so angry at her."

"I think that's natural. Someone is mocking your pain, of course you're going to be angry. Even if she meant nothing by it."

"It felt like someone kicked me in the gut." Shannon's mom nodded sympathetically and stood up, busying herself with the coffee. When she returned to the table, she slid a mug across it to Jeff. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she said with a brief smile. "Some people are chaotic, Jeff, and they always feel the need to be in the middle of a controversy. I've heard a few things about this girl from Ashley's mom over the years. She's had a troubled past. Yes, she said something really horrible to you that hurt you, but maybe it's because she's in pain herself and doesn't know how to cope with it. If you can figure out how to put aside your anger, then maybe you should give her another chance."

"I don't know if I can," Jeff said.

"Well, it's okay to be sad or angry, but you don't want to hold on to those feelings forever. In the long run, you're not hurting her, you're hurting you."

Jeff sighed and looked down into his coffee, as though seeking an answer. "I'll try," he finally said.


	6. I'm Half Doomed And You're Semi Sweet

A/N: I don't own the Wrestlers. Not even in this younger form. :P Also, I'm making up place names and descriptions as I go along.

A/N: This chapter's title comes from Fallout Boy's awesome song, "Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes." This won't be the last lyric you see from this song, either. It's just that good.

Walkin' After Midnight

Chapter 6: I'm Half-Doomed and You're Semi-Sweet

By the time school started on Monday morning, Jeff had forgotten about the nightmare he'd had at Shannon's house. What he hadn't forgotten was the advice Shannon's mom had given him. So when he discovered that Serena was in his second period class, he pushed his annoyance aside and said hello to her before taking his usual seat. She stared after him, wide eyed, and through most of the class, she snuck glances his way. When the bell rang, she followed him into the hall.

"Jeff," she said, catching his sleeve.

"Hmm?" He tried his best to keep his expression neutral.

"I… I'm sorry about the other night."

Jeff glanced behind her. He could see Phil, further down the hall, staring at the two of them. "Yeah. Look, I have to go."

"Okay," she said, biting her lip.

Jeff nodded to her, then joined Phil. "Man, what was that all about?" Phil asked.

Jeff glanced back and saw that Serena was still standing there, staring after them. He sighed. "She was apologizing."

"Oh." Phil turned and looked down the hall at her. "She's just standing there, watching us."

"And we're just standing here, watching her," Jeff said. He glanced at Phil. "She's new here, and she barely knows anyone. Maybe you ought to wave hi."

"What? No! If I do that, she's going to think we're inviting her to hang out with us."

"Maybe we ought to."

Phil stared at Jeff in disbelief. "You were practically running away from her the other night. You dragged me out of the middle of the concert and practically killed me, trying to get away, and now you want to be friends with her?"

"I don't know, Phil. It's weird, but there's something about her…"

"Yeah, she's a psycho!"

Jeff sighed. "Come on. We're losing precious break time. I want to catch Shannon before class."

"She's still staring." Jeff sighed and turned to look at Serena. When he caught her eye, he waved her over. "Dude!" Phil said. "What are you doing?"

"Making everyone's life easier." He waited until she was near them, then said, "Let me see your schedule." She frowned, but handed the paper over. "Huh. Looks like you've got third period art with Phil and I, and sixth period science with us, too. Great. Come on." He handed the schedule back.

"Come on?" she echoed.

"Yeah. We're wasting time." He waved toward the door. "I'd rather you just walked with us than stalked around after us, you know?"

Serena frowned at him. "I don't get you."

Jeff half grinned. "No one does. I'm an enigma. So are you coming or not? Shannon's not going to hang out in the cafeteria forever, and I need to ask him something."

She looked between Jeff and Phil, then shrugged. "Why not?"

"Awesome," Phil muttered.

%

They found Shannon just as he was about to leave the cafeteria. He raised his eyebrows at the sight of the three of them. "Shan," Jeff said. "I need to ask you something."

"Yeah, I know how you feel," Shannon said, his gaze on Serena.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Can I catch a ride with you today?"

Shannon pulled his gaze back to Jeff. "Sure."

"Good. Matt said he's got early practice again."

Shannon frowned. "Yeah, no problem. You going to the pond today?"

"No!" Jeff said, a little more loudly than he'd intended. Phil and Shannon both stared at him. "What?"

"You've spent every afternoon for weeks at the pond, or talking about the pond, or…" Phil trailed off. "Are you okay, Jeff?"

"I'm fine," Jeff said. "I'm just… not in the mood to go to the pond, okay?" He paused, and looked at Serena. "You know, maybe we can talk about this later."

"Sure." Shannon's voice was subdued. "See you at lunch, guys."

"We should get to class," Phil said. "The bell's going to ring in like… four minutes."

Serena gave Phil a look of disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Yes?" he said.

She turned to Jeff. "He's kind of a nerd, isn't he?"

"Hey!" Phil said. "You're being rude!"

"Yeah," she agreed. "And?"

"Knock it off," Jeff said, but his voice was soft. "There's no point in fighting."

Serena looked at Phil, who was frowning at his friend. "You've been acting weird all day," Phil said after a moment.

Jeff muttered, "That's because I'm trying to hear it."

"Hear what?" Phil asked.

Jeff shook his head. "What?"

"You said you're trying to hear something," Phil said.

"I don't know," Jeff answered. "Let's get to class. The bell's going to ring in a few minutes."

%

Jeff sat between Serena and Phil in their art class. The two of them had been squabbling the entire walk over, and he didn't want to hear any more of it, if he could avoid it. When they weren't directly beside one another, Serena was surprisingly subdued. From what he could see, she was also a decent artist.

"No more trees?" Phil asked, furrowing his brow at Jeff's drawing.

"No," Jeff said. "I think I've moved past trees."

Phil indicated the drawing. "May I?" Jeff shrugged and Phil pulled it closer, frowning. "It's interesting. Um, what is it?"

Jeff gave the drawing a serious look. "A Weufeula."

"A what?" Phil asked, blinking.

"A Weufuela," Jeff repeated.

"What the hell is a Weufuela?"

Jeff grinned and pointed at the drawing. "That."

Phil rolled his eyes. "Why do I even bother to ask?"

"I don't know."

Phil pushed the drawing back at Jeff. "Whatever. At least it's not trees."

"I like your trees," Serena said softly.

"Do you?" Jeff asked. She nodded. "Thanks."

Phil muttered, "Typical," and went back to his drawing.

Jeff picked up the picture of the Weufuela and showed it to Serena. "What about this?"

"What about it?" she asked.

"Do you like it?"

Serena shrugged. "It looks kind of like a cat."

"Weufuelas often do," Jeff said. "That's so they can sneak into our homes and steal our brains."

Serena blinked. "Um, okay. Sure."

Jeff tilted his head. "What's with you, anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"The other night, you were such a snob, and today, you're all… agreeable."

"I'm still trying to figure you out," she said.

Jeff chuckled. "Me? That's easy. I'm crazy."

"You don't seem crazy," she ventured. "You seem…" Serena shook her head.

"What?"

"I don't know. I'm having trouble figuring it out."

"Oh."

Serena stared down at her drawing. "Maybe it's that you seem like you're somewhere else."

Jeff frowned. "What does that mean?"

"It's just something I noticed. Like the rest of the world doesn't matter so much to you, because you've got your own little world going on." She paused and indicated his drawing. "Take the Waffleos, for example."

"Weufuelas," he said, amused.

"Whatever. They're just so random."

"That's Jeff, all right," Phil said. "Random and way out there."

Jeff shoved his friend and turned to Serena. "Please, ignore him and continue with what you were saying?"

She smirked. "He made my point for me. You're random and out there."

"Oh, well then," Jeff said. He tilted his head, then nodded. "All right. I accept."

"What?" Serena gave him a confused look.

"Your apology. I accept it." He paused. "But you can't do that again. And I do mean ever."

She looked past Jeff to Phil. "Is he for real?"

"Yes," Phil said.

Serena looked back at Jeff. "And you're being serious?"

"Yes," he said, echoing his friend.

Serena bit her lip. "Thanks."

Jeff shrugged. "No problem." He turned back to his drawing, humming.

Phil and Serena exchanged a look over Jeff's head, his eyebrows raising when their glances met. She turned away first, unsure why his friend's glance would make her feel so uncomfortable. "But you really should quit smoking," Phil muttered.

Serena chuckled. "I'll get right on that," she promised.

%

As soon as they were seated at lunch, Shannon asked, "What the hell, Jeff?"

"What?" Jeff asked, frowning.

"You show up to break with Ashley's cousin?"

"Oh." Jeff shrugged. "She's okay."

Shannon stared at his friend. "What?"

Phil sighed. "She apologized, and Jeff accepted."

"I take it you don't approve?" Jeff asked the pair of them.

"You were hellbent on getting away from her on Saturday night and now the two of you are friends," Shannon said. "Why would we object to that?"

"You forgot the part where I had to walk home," Phil said.

"Oh, Phyllis," Shannon said, "you're always such a girl. It wasn't all the way home. It wasn't even a mile."

"It felt like two miles," Phil said. "And I stepped in a pothole. Again."

Shannon rolled his eyes. "Whatever. The point is, you were all about avoiding her Saturday night, even going so far as to plan for when she gets herself kicked out of school, and now you're like best buds."

"Of course not," Jeff said. "You and Phil are my best buds." He paused. "Hey, you aren't jealous, are you?"

Shannon made a face. "Of what? A crazy chick?"

"Shannon," Phil said, warning in his tone.

"I don't care, Phil!" Shannon growled. "Ashley's cousin is a crazy chick, whether you like that phrase or not."

"She's also standing right behind you," Serena said over Shannon's shoulder.

Shannon whirled, his face turning red. "Oh, hey, Serena."

Serena smirked and shook her head. "Hi, Shannon. Nice to know what you really think about me. Anyone else? Phil? Jeff?"

"I think you should quit smoking," Phil offered.

"Wow, you really are a one note tune, aren't you?" she asked, shaking her head. Then her eyes turned to Jeff. "What about you? Are you going to offer up your opinion?"

"Why?" Jeff asked. "You already know it, don't you?"

Serena studied Jeff. There was a long, tense moment. "No," she finally said. "I don't have any idea. And I'm really curious to know."

Jeff indicated the chair next to Shannon. "Sit, then, and we can talk about it."

She glanced at Shannon and smirked again. "No thanks. I'd rather not sit with people like him."

Jeff looked from Shannon to Serena and back, then shrugged. "Fine. I'll sit there and you can sit here. Is that better?"

"No," she said. "Forget I said anything." And with that, she turned and walked away.

"Wow," Shannon muttered. "Psycho."

Jeff frowned at his friend, though his eyes trailed Serena as she chose a spot on the other side of the cafeteria, alone. She had a wall at her back and on one side. "Guys," he said, "I think there's something really wrong with her."

"Finally!" Shannon said. "He sees sense!"

Jeff brought his gaze back to Shannon, still frowning. "No," he said, "not like that. I mean something really wrong. It's like something terrible is going to happen to that girl and she knows it. She's walking around under a dark cloud, waiting for the world to end."

"So she's emo, in other words," Shannon said with a sigh. "Great."

Jeff watched as Serena pulled out a sheet of paper and started to draw. She didn't look his way at all. He sighed. "I'm going to go talk to her."

"Of course you are," Shannon said. He looked at Phil. "What about you?"

Jeff didn't wait for an answer; he was already making his way over to Serena. "I think I'll stay here," Phil said, watching his friend go.

Jeff slid into the chair next to Serena. "Do you really want to know what I think?" he asked.

She glanced his way, then went back to her drawing. "Whatever."

Jeff was quiet for a moment. "I think you put up a brave front, but I think it's just an act. I think you've got a lot going on, and maybe you don't want to let anyone in, but maybe you feel like you need to. Like… like you're doomed if you don't."

She snorted. "What a match. I'm half-doomed and you're semi-sweet."

Jeff blinked, then grinned. "Did you just quote Fallout Boy at me?"

"Mm," Serena said, her eyes on the paper. "It kind of fits."

"Yeah," he said, "it kind of does. So… are we cool, or what?"

She looked up at him. "I don't know, Jeff. Are we?"

He shrugged. "We're cool." He pushed the chair back, and she set her hand on his arm. "What?"

She met his eyes for a moment, then looked away. "You don't have to rush off. You can stay, if you want."

"Sure," he said. "But I need to go get my books."

"Oh." She took her hand off his arm. "Okay then."

"Be right back," Jeff said. He paused. "Oh, and hey, don't take what Shannon said personally, okay? He's kind of abrasive sometimes, but he's pretty harmless."

"What about what Phil said?"

Jeff chuckled. "Quit smoking? Yeah, you can take that personally. I told you he'd say that."

"Yes, you did."

"Why don't you come back over there with me, Serena?"

She glanced up to see his friends, deep in conversation. "I don't think they like me."

"Neither did I this morning," he said. "So come on back and prove them wrong. They'll be cool, I swear."

"Well, with an offer like that, how can I resist?" she asked, scooping up her stuff. "Lead the way."


	7. Sometimes You're Just Not Okay

A/N: I don't own the Wrestlers. Not even in this younger form. :P Also, I'm making up place names and descriptions as I go along.

A/N: The title comes from Our Lady Peace's "Clumsy."

Walkin' After Midnight

Chapter 7: Sometimes You're Just Not Okay

Phil broke off mid-sentence and nodded at them. "Jeff. Serena."

Shannon turned around in his seat and examined Serena. "Look, I shouldn't have called you a psycho chick behind your back, so I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she said. "At least I know where I stand with you, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Shannon said.

She turned to Phil. "What about you?"

"I've been telling you all morning how I feel," Phil said.

"Fair enough." Serena took the seat she'd been offered earlier, next to Shannon, and Jeff grinned and slid back into his old seat. She looked around at the three of them. "So thanks."

"For what?" Jeff asked.

"Inviting me to sit with you," she said with a shrug. "The first day at a new school is always hard, because you don't really know anyone."

"You know Ashley," Shannon said.

"Yeah, but she made it clear this morning that she expected me to make my own friends." Serena smirked. "Which is why I'm sitting with you guys."

"Um," Shannon said. "That makes no sense."

"I know," Serena said. "But honestly, Ash knows just about everyone. Aside from sitting with the chess club, how am I going to make my own friends?"

"I think she's friends with the chess club," Phil pointed out.

"Of course she is," Serena muttered.

"Anyway," Jeff said, "you know us, which is why it makes sense for you to sit here."

"Just because I know you doesn't make us friends," she said.

Jeff shrugged. "Close enough for now. At least until you can find a group you like better."

"I don't know that that will ever happen," Serena muttered. "People have been staring at me like I'm a freak all day."

"It's the hair," Shannon said. "Or the lack of hair. It's kind of off putting."

"Well, it's not like I'm a Chia pet," Serena said. "I can't make it grow out any faster."

Jeff chose his words carefully. "Why did you shave it, anyway?"

She sighed. "I told you. My dad's an ass."

"What does that have to do with it?" Phil said, his eyes on Serena.

"He caught me smoking six months ago. As a result, he likes to spring random drug tests on me. Before he gave me the first test, though, he dragged me into the kitchen and shaved my head, saying that hair is a privilege and not a right." She looked down at the table. "And he makes me shave it every few weeks, so it won't grow out."

"As much as I agree with his stance on not smoking," Phil said, "I can't imagine making you shave your head because of it. You must be glad to be staying with Ashley."

Serena shrugged. "Could be worse. Ashley's at least nice to me, most of the time. She was pretty pissed off at me the other night, though."

"That's understandable," Shannon said. "You did ruin the mood."

"Yeah," she sighed. "I suppose I did. Anyway, you guys are awesome for giving me a second chance. So thanks." She looked down at the table as she spoke, obviously uncomfortable with the words.

"Shannon," Jeff said, "don't make her feel any worse. She's apologized, so let's let it go."

"Wow," Shannon said, raising his eyebrows at Jeff, "who are you, and what did you do with Jeff?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Jeff said. "Can't a guy be forgiving without everyone thinking he's acting weird?"

"When that guy is you?" Shannon said. "Unlikely."

"Thanks," Jeff said. "I'm admitting I may have overreacted the other night. Can we just let it go now, and all be friends?"

Shannon shrugged. "Sure. I never had a problem being friends."

"Could have fooled me," Serena said.

Shannon smirked. "I stick up for my friends. So long as he's pissed at you, you're persona non grata. But if Jeff's cool with you, then so am I."

"I'm definitely cool with her," Jeff said.

Shannon spread his hands. "See? Problem solved."

"So are you still going to shave your head?" Phil asked.

"Not if Ashley's parents don't make me," Serena said.

Phil nodded, looking thoughtful. "I don't think they will," Shannon said. "They're pretty lenient with Ashley."

"Yeah," Serena agreed, "they've been cool thus far. I'd like to grow it out long again."

Jeff smiled dreamily. "You look nice with long hair."

"Huh?" Serena asked, blinking at him. "Um, you've never seen me with long hair."

Jeff's eyes lost the faraway look. "What? Sorry, I guess I drifted off into my own little world."

"I'll say," Phil said, nudging Jeff. "You have got to quit doing that. It's kind of creepy."

"Sorry," Jeff said again, smiling sheepishly.

"So," Shannon said, leaning across the table, "what is this about Matt and early practice?"

"There's supposed to be some scout coming to the next game," Jeff said, "and the coach wants Matt to run some extra drills or something. I don't know. That's all he told me this morning." Shannon's eyebrows lifted, and he shot a look at Phil. "What?"

"Er, Jeff," Phil said. "It may be nothing, but Shannon and I overheard Orton talking…" He shook his head.

Shannon sighed. "What Phil means is, Orton was telling Matt that the coach said if he misses another practice, he'll be warming the bench for a while. If they decide to keep him on the team at all, that is."

Jeff frowned. "So far as I know, he's only missed that one practice."

"Where did he and Eve go?" Phil asked.

"I don't know. I haven't brought any of that up yet," Jeff admitted.

"Maybe you should," Phil said.

Jeff frowned. "Maybe."

"Look, I don't mind giving you a ride," Shannon said. "But if it's going to be a permanent thing, I'd like to know."

"I'll ask," Jeff said. He looked toward the table that his brother sat at during lunch. "That's weird," he muttered.

"What?" Phil asked.

"Matt's not at the jock table." Phil and Shannon turned to look while Serena ate her food, seemingly disinterested in their conversation. "Where else could he be?"

"Maybe he went to the practice field?" Phil suggested.

"Huh. Maybe," Jeff said. He pushed his food away and stood up. "Guess I'll go see."

"Do you want us to come?" Phil asked.

"No, it's cool. I'll see you guys in Science."

%

Matt wasn't on the field, as it turned out. He didn't seem to be anywhere, and Jeff was on the verge of giving up when he heard his brother's voice coming from the area behind the gym where the smokers and stoners spent their lunch period. Jeff frowned and edged around the corner of the building to get a better look. Sure enough, he could see Matt and Eve, standing close together, laughing. Eve flicked an ash from her cigarette casually, then brought it to her lips. Jeff stared on in disbelief as she offered the cigarette to his brother and Matt took it. He held it a long moment before taking a drag and giving it back to Eve. He coughed, though not as much as someone who'd never smoked ought to. Jeff's fingers tightened into fists. He wanted to rush back there and hit Matt. What the hell was he thinking, smoking at school?

Some kid jostled past Jeff with a, "Watch it, jerk," and Jeff watched Chris Jericho join the rest of the smokers. His snappy comment had drawn the eyes of the others toward the spot where Jeff stood, though. Jeff quickly ducked back around the building and headed toward his next class, his head down.

He was deep in thought when he felt someone grab his shoulder. "Jeff, wait."

Jeff growled and turned on his brother. "For what?" he demanded. "Is this what you're blowing off practice for? Smoking with some girl?"

Matt frowned, running a hand through his hair. "It's not like that."

"Bullshit, Matt," Jeff said. "I saw you smoking. And Shannon and Phil told me the coach is thinking about suspending you from the team if you miss another practice."

Matt sighed. "It's just football."

"_Just_ football?" Jeff echoed in disbelief. "Matt, you've been playing since you were a freshman. You said football was your ticket out."

"Well, maybe I was wrong about that."

As he stared at his older brother, Jeff wondered what else he didn't know about Matt. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Don't use that tone with me!" Matt snapped.

Jeff shook his head. "Man, whatever." He turned to walk away, but Matt grabbed his arm.

"Do not walk away from me," Matt said. His voice was low, but it carried a hint of menace in it.

Jeff yanked his arm away. "Shannon's giving me a ride home," he said. "So don't worry about me."

Matt watched his brother walk away with a sigh. "You sure screwed that one up, Hardy," he muttered.

%

Shannon and Phil noticed the change in Jeff's mood the second they walked through the door to their science class. "Uh oh," Phil muttered, taking in his friend's stiff posture. For once Jeff wasn't doodling; instead, he was staring at the table as though he were trying to burn a hole in it with his eyes. Phil eased into his normal spot next to Jeff. "Want to talk about it?"

"No," Jeff said.

"Okay." He raised his eyebrows at Shannon, who settled in on the opposite side of Phil. When Serena arrived a moment later, Shannon waved her into the vacant seat next to him. She hesitated, but took the seat.

"How's the first day treating you?" Shannon asked.

Serena smirked. "We already had this conversation, didn't we?"

"Let's have it again," he said.

"Oh, it's been peachy, thanks," she said sarcastically. "That whole twenty minutes since you last asked was really awesome."

"It could have been," Shannon said.

She shook her head. "You guys are so weird." Maria turned around in her seat and stared at Serena. "What do you want?" Serena snapped.

"Um," Maria said. "I just wanted to see why you were sitting with them if you think they're weird." She stared at Serena for a long moment, then said, "And now I get it."

"Bitch," Serena muttered as Maria turned back to face the front.

"Well," Phil said, "no wonder you're hanging with us. You've got charm oozing from your pores, Serena. Why, you'll be the most popular girl in school in no time!"

Serena turned her glare on Phil. "Yeah, bite me, you straightedge freak."

Shannon grinned and slung an arm over Serena's shoulder. "You know, I could really come to enjoy you hanging out with us, Serena."

"Thanks," she muttered, "but paws off, unless you want to lose an arm."

"Point taken," Shannon said, pulling his arm from her shoulder.


	8. Just Like We Used To Do

A/N: I don't own the Wrestlers. Not even in this younger form. :P Also, I'm making up place names and descriptions as I go along.

Walkin' After Midnight

Chapter 8: Just Like We Used To Do

When they were in the car and pulling away from the school, Shannon said, "So, Jeff…"

Jeff sighed, already knowing what was coming. He cut Shannon off. "I caught Matt out behind the gym, smoking. Which wouldn't be such a big deal," Phil pressed his lips together angrily, "except for that lecture he gave us two months ago about the dangers of smoking. And he said he doesn't care if he gets kicked off the football team. I have no idea what's going on with him."

"Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good," Phil said. "Football's been the only thing he's talked about the last four years. Why would he suddenly give it up? And why would he take up smoking, of all things?"

"Eve was back there, too," Jeff said bitterly. "She's the one that handed him the cigarette that he took a drag from." Shannon and Phil exchanged a look, but Jeff was too busy glaring out the window to notice. "I just wish I knew why he was acting like that."

"Yeah," Shannon said. "Hey, Jeff?"

"What?" Jeff finally pulled his attention back to his friends.

"Has Matt been acting weird at home, too?"

Jeff frowned and tried to think. "Not that I've seen. But we don't really hang out together that much. I mean, I see him in the mornings and after school and at dinner. But now that you mention it, he hasn't been having dinner at home much. He's usually off somewhere, or busy with something else. I think I saw him maybe twice last week?" He shook his head. "I didn't think anything of it, but that is kind of strange."

"What's he been busy with?" Phil asked.

"I have no idea," Jeff said. "I wish I knew."

"You want to come over and hang out?" Shannon asked.

Jeff shook his head. "Thanks, but I think I'd better go home. Dad won't be home until late tonight and it's supposed to be me and Matt for dinner. I think we're long overdue for another talk about smoking."

"Suit yourself," Shannon said. He pulled up in front of Jeff's house. "Do you want us to hang around for a while?"

Jeff hesitated, then shook his head. "It's cool," he said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at school."

Phil let Jeff out of the back seat and patted his friend's shoulder. "Call if you need us," he said.

"God, Phil, you're such a girl," Shannon said. "See ya, Jeff."

"Bye," Jeff said, smiling as his friends started yet another of their infinite fights as they pulled away. Then he turned to the house with a sigh. He wasn't looking forward to the night ahead.

%

Jeff had dinner on the table by the time his brother walked through the door. Matt ran upstairs to grab a quick shower and came down, clean and changed, to sit at the table. The silence stretched between them for a long moment before Jeff wordlessly passed Matt the potatoes and went back to making his own plate. "Jeff," Matt said.

"What?" The word was surprisingly calm, but Jeff didn't look at Matt.

Matt sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I went to practice," he said.

"Oh? That's nice."

"Damn it," Matt growled, "will you look at me?"

"Why?" Jeff asked. "So I can see you lie to my face again? No thanks."

"Jeff…"

"I don't care, Matt," Jeff said, finally lifting his gaze to meet his brother's. "You don't have to bother to lie to me because you know what? I don't give a damn what you do. You want to screw up your life and hang out behind the gym smoking? That's fine. Whatever. You were right. It's none of my damned business." Matt frowned, his brow furrowing. "But," Jeff added, "you have to accept that if what you do is none of my business, that makes what I do none of your business, either. As far as I'm concerned, we live under the same roof, but we're two strangers with no ties to one another. So I'll be polite and pass you the potatoes, but don't expect to be able to lecture me on the ills of smoking." Jeff smirked. "Because if you're learning them firsthand, then you're a hypocrite and I want nothing to do with you." He picked up his plate.

"Wait," Matt said.

Jeff paused, tilting his head. "What?" Matt bit his lip. "You said wait, I'm waiting. But you know I'm not patient, Matt. I used to think you knew me better than anyone, and that I knew you, too. But… I don't. And I'm hungry and dinner's getting cold. So what is it? I want to get on with my life."

Matt looked away, shaking his head. "Nothing."

Jeff sighed. "Fine. Like I said, you don't have to lie because I don't give a damn." He took his plate into the living room and settled on the couch. A moment later, sounds of the TV filtered through the kitchen to Matt, who stared down at his plate in silence. In the living room, Jeff furiously scrubbed the tears born of anger and frustration away from his cheeks, his dinner forgotten.

%

"What are you afraid of?" The words echoed on the wind, winding through the song that Jeff could hear, an undercurrent to his steps along the road to the pond. His heart was full of dread and sorrow. His steps matched the rhythm of the words, echoing in his brain. "What are you afraid of?" He heard it in the rush of the wind through the leaves, in the sound of soft waves, lapping the pond's shore, in his own heart. "What are you afraid of?" he whispered back to the wind, his steps bringing him to the pond even as the dread seemed to overwhelm him. And there she was. "Sera."

"You came back," she said, her face cast down to the ground before her.

"I always come back," he answered.

He saw the curve of her lips, smiling. "Even though you're afraid."

He couldn't deny her words, even though he wanted to. "Yes."

"What are you afraid of, Jeff?" she murmured.

"Everything," he whispered.

She lifted her eyes and he felt his heart stutter in fear, but her eyes were pure, clear blue. They reminded him of a cloudless sky. "When you know your fear, you have the ability to conquer it."

"I don't know how."

Sera stood and walked toward the water. He watched her go. "You have the ability," she repeated as the water lapped at her feet.

"But…" He watched as the wave swallowed her. "I don't know where to start."

"Follow your desire." The words were clear, even though she was in the center of the wave of water. She didn't come out on top as she usually would. "You'll know what to do when the time comes."

%

Jeff woke with his heart in his throat, the fear so strong it was nearly paralyzing. He couldn't remember anything; just that he was afraid that something bad would happen. The room was dark; only a sliver of light showed under his door from the hallway beyond. He could make out the shadowy shape of his easel, untouched in the past twenty four hours. Jeff frowned. Maybe that was what had been bothering him. Slowly, he pulled himself from the bed and snapped on the light. Darkness receded, showing him the last picture he'd worked on. The pond. Jeff pulled the canvas down and grabbed a fresh one. He took a moment to grab his paints and then, without thinking about what he wanted to do, he set to work.

By the time the morning crept into the house, Jeff was putting the finishing strokes on the painting. He didn't hear Matt's alarm going off in the next room, nor did he notice when his brother tapped lightly on his door before sticking his head into the room. He didn't see the expression that flittered over Matt's face at the sight of finished painting. "Jeff?"

Jeff jumped, finally pulled from his reverie by his brother's hesitant voice.

"Oh, hey," Jeff said, setting the brush down and turning away from the painting. "What are you doing?"

"It's morning," Matt said. "Time to get up. Though I guess you don't need me to tell you this morning." Matt's eyes strayed to the painting again. "Did you work on that all night?"

"Yep." Jeff turned back to the painting, frowning as he looked at it with fresh eyes.

"It's a little… weird."

Jeff carefully turned the easel toward the window, away from Matt's gaze. "Yeah. Funny, huh?"

Matt went from staring at the painting to studying his brother. The scent of paint was strong in the room, though it wasn't overwhelming. The window was cracked open and the cold morning air seeped into the room. "At least you opened the window."

"I didn't…" Jeff started. Then the chill hit him and he glanced back at the open window. He cleared his throat. "I didn't want to get high off the fumes."

"Good thinking," Matt said. "They frown on that at school."

"Yeah." The thoughts of the previous day lay heavy in his head. Matt seemed to feel it, too, as he shifted from foot to foot, his gaze anywhere but on his brother now. "So, um…"

"I'm going to grab a shower," Matt said. "You want a ride to school, or are you going with Shannon and Phil?"

Jeff thought about the ride to school with his brother and bit his lip. "I don't know."

Matt finally looked up at him again. "Well, you probably should decide. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Yeah, okay." Matt nodded and turned away. "Hey, Matt?"

"What?" he asked, pausing but not turning.

"Nothing."

"See you downstairs." Then he was gone.

Jeff sighed and picked up the paintbrush, staring at it thoughtfully. Then he dropped it into the can of water beside the easel and walked away, his mind on the morning ahead.


	9. I Know I'll Do The Right Thing

A/N: I don't own the Wrestlers. Not even in this younger form. :P Also, I'm making up place names and descriptions as I go along.

A/N: The title comes from Staind's "Epiphany"

Walkin' After Midnight

Chapter 9: I Know I'll Do The Right Thing If The Right Thing Isn't Feel

Jeff was pouring his second bowl of cereal when Matt finally arrived downstairs. "Did you save any?" he asked, grabbing the box from his younger brother.

"Dad bought some yesterday," Jeff said. He poured the milk and sat back, watching Matt finish the old box before getting the new one out of the cupboard. "I called Shannon."

Matt paused, his posture momentarily stiffening. "Oh?"

"I'd rather ride with you this morning," Jeff said, nudging the milk closer to his brother.

"Okay." Matt poured the milk on his cereal and stared down into the bowl, concentrating more than he needed to on the food as he ate. "Maybe you should bring a CD."

"Yeah," Jeff said, shrugging, his tone noncommittal.

They finished their cereal in silence. When they no longer had time to linger and avoid talking, Matt sighed and grabbed his keys from the hook by the door. "Ready?"

"Sure." Jeff shrugged into his backpack and followed his brother out to the car.

The radio played low as the two of them sat in the car, waiting for it to warm up. Jeff dropped his backpack onto the floor in front of him. The silence seemed to stretch, uncomfortably polite between them. "About what you said yesterday…" Matt said, when the strain of it finally felt too heavy.

"Which part?" Jeff asked.

Matt struggled with the words. "Most of it," he said. "About you not caring, and me lying to you."

"Oh. What about it?"

"I wasn't trying to lie to you."

"You weren't telling me the truth, either."

"Damn it," Matt said, putting the car into gear a little more roughly than he'd meant to. "Things are complicated sometimes, Jeff."

Jeff chuckled humorlessly. "You think I don't know that?"

"There's a lot of pressure on me," Matt said. "To go to college, get good grades, play football, take care of you…"

"I'm not a child, Matt. I don't need you to babysit me."

"Yeah, you do."

"You're only two years older than me," Jeff said. "And this isn't like when I was ten and needed to be watched."

Matt didn't say anything for a long moment. Then, "I'm not trying to treat you like a child, Jeff. But things are different than they were last year. I'm trying to figure out what I'm going to do beyond school, and it's a little scary."

"What are you afraid of?" Jeff asked, more to himself than to his brother.

"What?" Matt asked, frowning.

"Nothing," Jeff said, shaking his head. "What's with you and Eve, anyway? I thought she was Swagger's girlfriend."

"They broke up," Matt said distractedly.

"So that means you're hanging out with her behind the gym at lunch, smoking now?"

Matt sighed. "One time."

"Do you remember the hell you gave me and Shannon this summer when you caught us with a cigarette?"

"Yeah, well, that was different."

Jeff smirked. "Really? So your lungs won't atrophy and die from the smoke? You won't get cancer? Your breath won't taste like an ashtray?" He paused. "Phil's going to give you hell the next time you see him; you know that."

"God save me from the straightedge saint," Matt groaned. "I wish that kid would get a girlfriend or something to distract him from thinking he's better than everyone else."

Jeff snickered. "Should I invite him to spend the night this weekend? I'm sure he'd make time to discuss the ills of smoking with you."

"You think you're funny, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," Jeff said, grinning.

Matt chuckled. "Okay, I get it. I'm sorry."

"Awesome." The smile faded from his face. "But seriously, Matt… I meant what I said yesterday. If you're going to lie to me, don't bother. I'd rather you just tell me the truth or we can pretend that we're strangers. Your choice."

Matt rubbed his cheek, glancing at his brother. "All right. I won't lie to you any more."

"Promise?"

Matt sighed. "Yeah."

"Good. Because being lied to sucks. I don't like hearing what's going on with you from my friends, you know?" He paused. "And if you like Eve, that's cool, but the smoking?" Jeff shook his head. "That part's not."

"It's my life, Jeff."

"I know," Jeff said. "But do you remember that promise you made me when mom died?"

Matt was quiet. Then, "Yeah," he said softly. "I remember."

"Don't smoke," Jeff said again.

"I won't." They pulled into the school parking lot. "I'll take you home today."

Jeff nodded. "See you after school, Matt."

"Stay out of trouble today," Matt said.

Jeff grinned. "You too, big bro."

%

"What did he say?" Phil asked, joining Jeff at his locker.

"Good morning, Phil," Jeff said, twisting the combination so he could get his books out. "It's nice to see you."

Phil rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. What happened, Jeff? Shannon told me this morning that you'd called and said Matt was bringing you to school."

"And look! Here I am!"

"Don't be a smart ass."

"But I'm so good at it," Jeff said with a grin.

"Mm, it must have went okay," Phil concluded. "You're not being all sullen like yesterday."

"I think it was a misunderstanding."

"You can misunderstand someone smoking behind the gym?"

"Yeah," Jeff said, shrugging. "I guess you can."

"Okay then." Phil frowned. "And how does that work?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!"

Jeff shook his head. "The answer's actually no, it doesn't. But to answer your questions, we spoke of a great many things and we came to an important conclusion. In fact, it was an epic conclusion."

"Oh? And what was your epic conclusion?"

Jeff paused for effect, nodding to Shannon, who walked up when Phil was speaking. "Matt and I determined that you need a girlfriend."

"I need a girlfriend?" Phil asked with a frown.

"Definitely," Shannon said.

Phil turned to glare at Shannon before turning back to Jeff. "And why were you and Matt discussing me, anyway? What about him?"

"We were done talking about him and we had time to talk about you," Jeff said, shrugging.

"Did you talk about you?" Phil asked.

"Why? I'm perfect," Jeff said.

Phil grumbled as Jeff and Shannon high fived. "We'd better get to class," Phil said finally.

"See you losers at break," Shannon said with a wave.

"Hey, have you seen Serena this morning?" Jeff asked.

"Not yet. Don't you have first period with her?"

"Second," Jeff corrected.

"I guess you'll see her then."

"Yeah, and maybe I'll ask her to be your girlfriend, Phil," Jeff said, grinning.

"Whatever," Phil said. "She hates me. Besides, I think she's way more interested in you."

"See? I'm perfect."

Phil shoved his friend. "See you after second."

%

In second period, Serena sat next to him. Jeff smiled. "Hey."

"Hi. Did you get things worked out yesterday?"

"Yeah. It's cool."

"Great." She shifted around in the chair, glancing up at the front of the class. "So, um."

"You okay?"

She shrugged. "Ash gave me hell about sitting with you guys at lunch yesterday. She thinks I'm bugging you."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "You aren't."

"Okay."

"So you're still going to sit with us, right?"

"I guess."

"Look, I'll talk to Ashley."

"She'll think I put you up to it."

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "Seriously? I hated you last weekend. How would you have put me up to it?"

"My womanly wiles?" she asked, smirking. "I have no idea."

"Whatever. I'll talk to her."

"Thanks." Serena bit her lip. "And um, thanks for not hating me anymore."

"It was a misunderstanding." Jeff chuckled, thinking about the conversation with Phil at his locker that morning. "Apparently, they can happen a lot around here."

"I see."

Jeff grinned. "Hey, you know what might be fun?"

"What?"

"Be nice to Phil."

"Why?" she asked, brow furrowing. "You and Shannon aren't nice to Phil."

"Yeah, but he expects that from us. If you're nice to him, it'll weird him out. Just try it and let's see what happens, okay?"

"I'll try," she said after a moment's thought.

"Awesome," Jeff said with a grin. "He's so going to freak out. You watch."

%

After second period, Jeff and Serena met up with Phil in the hall. "Hey," Jeff said, and Phil nodded hello.

"Hi, Phil!" Serena said, smiling.

Phil paused and squinted at her. "Uh, hi, Serena."

"Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday. It was wrong of me to call you a straightedge freak."

Phil frowned and looked from Jeff to Serena and back again. "Why are you being nice to me?" he asked suspiciously.

"Jeff mentioned that I ought to try being nicer to you, and…"

"You jerk!" Phil yelled at Jeff suddenly, a blush creeping up his cheeks. Serena blinked, her mouth an O of surprise. "I can't believe you!" Phil continued, though he'd lowered his voice now. "Of all the evil, mean things you and Shannon have ever done to me, this has got to be one of the lowest! I just can't believe you. You're telling a girl to be nice to me? Really?" And he shook his head and stormed off.

Serena stood next to Jeff for a long moment, then turned to him. "Um, what… what just happened?"

Jeff grinned at her. "Told you it would freak him out. Come on, we'd better catch up so I can apologize."

"You guys are way weird," Serena said. "And I am so lost."

"It's just Phil," Jeff said with a shrug. "You'll get used to him eventually."

%

Shannon was trying to hold back his laughter when they met him and Phil in the cafeteria. For his part, Phil still looked annoyed. "I'm sorry, Phil," Jeff said.

"I'm still mad at you," Phil said, though there was no real heat behind it.

"Yeah," Shannon said. "Jeff, how could you? Asking a girl to be nice to Phil? What's the matter with you? It's just so wrong!" The laughter he'd been holding back couldn't stay in any longer. He put his head down on the table and let it out, laughing so hard that tears started to flow.

Phil glared at Shannon, then turned his gaze to Serena. "And you. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry?" she said. "I was trying to be nice, but I guess I can go back to being rude."

Phil eyed her suspiciously. "I think that would be best."

Serena stared at Phil, then shrugged. "Whatever, loser." Phil sighed in relief. "But you know, it's kind of sad that the only way you can interact with a girl is if she's insulting you."

"Don't psychoanalyze me," Phil said.

"It's hard to feel superior when people are being nice to you," Jeff pointed out to Serena. "That's why we're so mean to Phil. So he can be better than us. It's for his own good, really."

"Sometimes I really hate you, Hardy," Phil muttered.

Jeff smiled. "Just keep telling yourself that, Brooks."


	10. Between Two Worlds

A/N: I don't own the Wrestlers. Not even in this younger form. :P Also, I'm making up place names and descriptions as I go along.

A/N: The chapter title comes from Stabbing Westward's "You Complete Me".

Walkin' After Midnight

Chapter 10: Between Two Worlds

By lunchtime, Phil seemed to be over his earlier anger. He took his usual spot next to Jeff and dug into his lunch without a word. Serena sat next to Shannon again. Shannon, for his part, merely looked at Serena and shrugged before turning to Jeff. "I never did get to ask you about your conversation with Matt this morning. That must have been something."

Jeff glanced around the cafeteria. He saw his brother at his usual table, then turned to Shannon. "I think he's feeling pressured by graduation."

"Seriously?" Shannon said. "It's still September."

"October," Phil corrected.

"Whatever. It's still fall. Graduation's the whole school year away. And isn't he getting like straight A's, as usual?"

"Probably," Jeff said.

Shannon rolled his eyes. "He's lucky. He's almost out of this hellhole."

"It's not that bad," Serena said. All three boys turned to look at her. She blushed, but continued. "As schools go, this one's okay. Better than a military school, anyway."

"That's a given," Phil agreed. "Military school sounds way worse than here."

"Okay, sure," Shannon said. "And if Matt were worried about being shipped off to military school, I could see it. But we're talking about getting out of high school in June and having an actual life. He's freaking out about not being in this school a year from now." He paused. "And if his big rebellion is smoking a cigarette behind the gym with a girl, then he's not even doing a good job of rebelling against it."

"Smoking is not good for you," Phil said.

Shannon leaned across the table. "Tell me something I don't know, Phil."

Phil got a thoughtful look on his face. "That would require me to know what you do know about it. How about this? Cigarettes are made with tar."

"Everyone knows that," Shannon said.

"So you're smoking the road," Phil continued. "You're like putting blacktop into your lungs."

"It's tar, not asphalt," Shannon said. "They haven't made roads from tar in years."

Phil frowned. "Then I've got nothing right now. Let me do some research and get back to you."

"Don't bother," Shannon muttered.

"I don't mind," Phil said. "It'll give me more facts to help out the smokers around here." He looked pointedly at Serena.

"I'm quitting," she said, holding up her hands.

"Really?" Phil asked, his face lighting up. "Is it because we talked about how bad it is for you?"

"Not exactly," she said. "I don't have the money for cigarettes here."

"Oh." Phil sighed and shook his head. "Well, quitting's quitting, anyway, and it's better for you, no matter what the reason."

"Yes, another straightedge victory," Shannon said sarcastically. "At this rate, you might manage to save five people this year, Phil."

"I can hope," Phil said. He grinned and turned to Jeff. "Jeff? Are you all right?"

"Huh?" Jeff blinked. "I'm sorry. What were we talking about again?"

Phil and Shannon frowned at one another. "You seem to be drifting off a lot lately," Shannon said. "Are you… uh…" He glanced at Phil, and Jeff's gaze followed his.

"Straightedge?" Jeff asked, brow furrowing.

"Sleeping," Phil said, eyeing Jeff in annoyance. "You're not still having nightmares, are you?"

"Geez, guys," Jeff said. "That was one time!"

"Yeah, but it looked pretty bad," Phil said.

"I'll say," Shannon muttered.

"Well, you'll both be happy to know I'm sleeping just fine. Like a baby. No nightmares. In fact, no dreams at all."

Phil frowned. "Is that normal?"

"It's fine," Jeff said. "I mean, last night I slept…" He paused, frowning. "Well, a little. But I was worried about Matt. I got up and painted this morning and it's fine. We've got that all worked out, so there's no need for you two to stress about it."

"Okay," Shannon said. "So are you going to spend the weekend, then? There might be something good playing at the movies for once."

Phil made a face. "Doubt it. Hey, wasn't the Dead Cartel going to be back this weekend?"

"Yeah, I think so," Shannon said.

"Well, we could go back out and see them again," Phil said hopefully. "I mean, you did drag me off in the middle of it, Jeff."

"Sorry," Jeff muttered.

"Me too," Serena said, "since that was my fault. But seriously, Phil, The Dead Cartel sucks."

"You have no appreciation for decent Punk music," Phil said with a sniff.

Serena laughed. "And you have no idea what decent Punk music sounds like."

"Oh, please!" Phil said. "I'm Mr. Punk."

"Mr. Crappy Punk!" Serena grinned at Phil's annoyed look. "So we can call you like, M. C . Punk."

"That makes me sound like a DJ," Phil said, making a face at her.

"Crappy Mr. Punk, then," Jeff said, getting in on the game. "C. M. Punk."

"Ha," Phil said. "Shows what you two know. I could probably have a really awesome band with that name."

"Crappy Mr. Punk?" Shannon asked. "More like Crappy Music Punk if it's your band."

"Whatever," Phil said. "Are we going to see the Dead Cartel or not?"

"Sure," Shannon said. "Jeff?"

"Yeah, fine," Jeff agreed. "It's better than sitting home and doing nothing, I suppose. What about you, Serena?"

"Ashley will probably go," she said. "So yeah, maybe. Even if it's crap, at least I get out of the house, right?"

"Right," Jeff said.

%

Jeff met his brother at the car after school. "At least you seem to be staying out of trouble," Matt said. "Hey, who's that bald girl that was sitting with you at lunch?"

"Ashley Massaro's cousin Serena," Jeff said with a shrug.

"Oh. She's nice?"

"Yeah," Jeff said. He fiddled with the radio. "She's okay."

"Huh." Matt paused, frowning. "Hey, Jeff?"

"Hmm?"

"About that picture you painted…"

"What about it?" Jeff asked, turning his head to look at his brother. He hit the radio's scan button, letting it search through the stations.

Matt turned the radio down so it was just background noise. "What… Uh. I mean, it was different than what you usually paint."

"I guess."

"What made you paint it?"

"I dunno." Jeff slouched in the seat and reached for the radio button again. Matt's sideways look stopped him. "Why?"

"It's interesting." Matt hit the scan button again, to make the station stop changing. Jeff made a face when the station it stopped on was playing something that was definitely country. "I've just never seen you paint anything like it before, and I wondered why you painted it."

"You know how painting is, Matt," Jeff said. "I paint what I see."

"Okay," Matt said, "but where did you see…" The song changed just then and Jeff's attention snapped to the radio. The first strains of the new music made him sit up and he reached out, hand trembling to twist the dial. "Jeff!" Matt said, irritation in his voice, but Jeff wasn't listening. He was riveted by the song blaring from the radio. Matt reached for the dial, but Jeff kept his hand on it, not allowing his brother to turn it down. "What is the matter with you?"

"I know this song," Jeff said, the words so low that Matt almost didn't hear them. He stared at the radio, not really seeing it. Instead, images flickered behind his eyes, too fast for him to make any sense of them. "It's hers. The one that defines her soul."

"It's just an old country song," Matt said.

He pulled into their driveway and shut off the car, causing Jeff to snap his head around and shout, "Turn it back on!" Matt frowned and turned the key so that the song again filled the car. Jeff sighed and let his eyes close. When the song ended, Jeff's eyes opened and met Matt's. His brother was studying him, brown eyes narrowed. "What?"

"You just freaked out on me because some old song was playing on the radio," Matt said. "Can I turn the key now?"

Jeff's hand dropped from the dial. "Yeah. Sorry. I just… keep hearing that song, and I don't know what it is. It's just so haunting."

Matt looked at him as though he were crazy. "It's an old Patsy Cline song called Walking After Midnight. You've heard it a million times, I'm sure."

Jeff shook his head, slowly. "It wasn't Walking After Midnight."

"Yeah it was," Matt said impatiently. "In fact, we've probably got a copy in the house somewhere."

Jeff scowled at his brother. "It _wasn't_ Walking After Midnight!" he said again. "You're right, Walking After Midnight is a song I've heard before, and that was not it. Not at all."

Matt frowned. "Jeff, are you doing drugs or something?"

"What?" Jeff said, offended. "No! God, why would you ask me that?"

"You're acting weird," Matt said.

Jeff picked up his backpack from the floor with a growl. "Just leave me alone, Matt, okay?" He opened the door and got out, slamming it closed as hard as he could on his way out.

Matt stared after his brother, brows furrowed. He had no idea what was going on with Jeff, but something was very wrong. That much he could tell from their recent interactions. And that creepy painting Jeff had done last night… he remembered the look on his brother's face when he'd went to wake him up- vacant, as though he weren't even in there. And now this business with the song on the radio- a song they'd both heard a million times if they'd heard it once… Matt sighed. He was going to get to the bottom of this mess, whether Jeff wanted him to or not.

%

Their father had an early night for once, making it home for dinner. The boys were silent, though, with Jeff shooting glares at his older brother. Matt tried to keep the conversation going, answering his father's questions with as much enthusiasm as he could. Jeff's answers were short and annoyed; something they rarely saw at the table. When he'd finished his dinner, Jeff made an excuse about homework, put his plate away, and left the room without another word.

"All right," Gilbert said to his oldest son, "what's the matter with your brother tonight?"

Matt sighed. "I was going to talk to you about that, actually." He glanced toward the hall, then leaned across the table toward his father. "The past few days, he's been acting pretty strange."

"Strange how?"

"Well, take this morning. I went to wake him up for school, and he was already awake, painting. Looked like he'd been at it a while."

Gilbert smiled. "You know Jeff. He'd give up sleep entirely to paint if he could."

"Right. And for weeks, he's been painting that pond. But this painting is different. It's… " Matt shook his head. "I can't even describe it, dad. You should probably see it for yourself."

"I'll ask to see it after dinner," he said. "Is that all?"

"No. When we were coming home from school today, Jeff got really weird. This old country song came on the radio, you know that one, Walking After Midnight?"

"Patsy Cline," Gilbert confirmed with a nod.

"Yeah. And Jeff turned the radio up and zoned out until it was over. Then he said that he's been hearing it a lot and he had no idea what it was. And when I told him what it was, he went nuts and started yelling at me, saying that it wasn't Walking After Midnight. He ended up storming into the house, and he's been moody ever since. He wouldn't even talk to me until you got home. Every time I come into the room, he leaves. He's angry, and I don't know why.'

"I'll talk to him," said the eldest Hardy with a sigh. He pushed his plate away and stood, pausing to squeeze Matt's shoulder. "Thank you for telling me, son."

Matt nodded and stared down at his plate. "I hate it when he's mad at me."

"I know," Gilbert said. "But don't worry. Whatever's bothering him, we'll get to the bottom of it."


	11. I'm Always Walkin' After Midnight

A/N: I don't own the Wrestlers. Not even in this younger form. :P Also, I'm making up place names and descriptions as I go along.

Walkin' After Midnight

Chapter 11: I'm Always Walkin' After Midnight

Gilbert knocked on his younger son's door. Jeff opened it, his face pinched and angry. His expression relaxed when he saw it was his father. "Oh, dad. Hi."

"Can I come in?" Gilbert asked.

"Sure." Jeff stepped aside, allowing his dad entry into the room. The fall weather crept through the barely open window, making the room cooler than the hallway had been.

"Are you painting?"

"Uh, I wasn't," Jeff said.

"Oh." He indicated the canvas that was turned toward the window. "I thought maybe you were."

"Oh, that," Jeff said. "I painted that this morning."

"May I see it?" Jeff shrugged and turned the easel so that it was facing his father. Gilbert was quiet for a long moment, taking in the details of the painting. Three quarters of the canvas was an inky black, almost like a cloud of darkness. The edges of the darkness were jagged and touched with a brownish orange, a color that looked almost like very old dried blood. There was the outline of something upright just off center, another inky blackness with glowing red eyes. To the left were a pair of indistinct grey-white shapes. He pulled his gaze from the painting, feeling disturbed by it without knowing why. "What is it?"

"It isn't anything," Jeff said, glancing at the picture.

"It looks like a pair of graves and a man in a dark coat," his father said.

"Well, it isn't," Jeff said, frowning. "It's just colors that appealed to me."

Gilbert stared at the painting. "Why did they appeal to you?"

Jeff shrugged. "They just did."

Gilbert sighed. "Matt tells me you two had a fight this afternoon."

Jeff's expression turned to annoyance. "We were listening to a song in the car and he told me it was some old country song, but it wasn't. I don't know why he was being such a jerk about it, dad. He was trying to make me mad."

"I see. And that's all that's bothering you?"

Jeff bit his lip, then nodded. "I just didn't like the way he was acting."

"Jeff," he said gently, "Mrs. Moore called me and told me about your run in with that girl the other night…"

"Serena?" Jeff asked, frowning. "What does she have to do with…"

"It's okay to be upset with what she said to you."

"Oh, dad," Jeff said. "I'm over it. Serena and I are friends."

Gilbert frowned. "She also said that Shannon told her you'd had a nightmare?"

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"I don't really remember."

Silence stretched between them. Then, "You've been restless the past couple of weeks. Sometimes when I'm walking by, I'll hear you talking in your sleep, or tossing and turning. You're not having that nightmare about your mom again, are you?"

"No," Jeff said. "I haven't had that one in years."

"Then what are you dreaming about, son?"

"I don't know."

"You haven't mentioned a single dream in more than a month. Did you realize that?" Jeff shook his head, frowning. "You've usually got a half dozen to tell me about when I see you, and you haven't had a one since… what, August?" He paused and let that sink in. "Is everything all right, Jeff?"

"It's fine," Jeff said, puzzled. "I hadn't realized it had been so long, but I'm not dreaming at all. Or if I am, I don't remember a thing. That does seem a bit strange."

"Well," Gilbert said, "I'm sorry to have bothered you. If you need to talk, though…"

"Thanks," Jeff said, "but I'm okay." He still had that puzzled frown on his face when he showed his dad out. The sight didn't reassure his father and Gilbert felt even more uneasy after leaving his son's bedroom than he had when he'd spoken to Matt downstairs. No matter what had been said between the two of them, Gilbert got the feeling that something was bothering Jeff. He just hoped his son would share it with him when he was ready.

%

His eyes were closed against the howling wind. Tears streamed down his face as the cold burned into them, forcing him to put his head down as he walked. Underneath the angry howling of the wind, the melody played, soft and haunting, tinkling like windchimes. Jeff followed the sound through the darkness. Faint pulses of light like fireflies marked the path he walked. He could hear the tree branches thrashing in the wind. It reminded him of the time he and Matt had opened the cellar door during storm season and seen the approaching tornado. He'd been about six, and his mother had screamed at them until his dad had slammed the door shut. His dad had been as angry as the storm, but Matt had taken the punishment, stoically claiming that Jeff had had no idea what he'd planned.

The noise of the storm was deafening, bringing him from his unhappy memory. It was a memory he was glad to leave behind.

His steps faltered as the wind buffeted against him, lashing him to one side and making him stumble. The feel of an arm through his, steadying him, make Jeff jump and turn. "Sera?"

She turned to him. "It's all right, Jeff."

He wanted to pull away, seeing the dark holes in her face where her eyes should be. "What happened to your eyes?"

"I don't need them to see," she said. Feeling his tension, she asked, "What are you afraid of?"

"This isn't right," Jeff said.

Sera smiled, and for a moment, it looked as though her mouth was full of blood. She used her free hand to push at her mouth and he saw it was only her hair; dark and wild in the wind. "It is what it must be. Come, we're almost there."

"Where are we going?"

"Where we have to go. Look, the darkness approaches."

"I'm scared."

"We all are," Sera said. "Close your eyes and it'll be over soon." Jeff did as she asked, and let her lead him through the storm. The wind thrashed and howled and she hummed the song, sweet and low, beneath the noise. "We're here." The words hit his ears a moment before he realized that it was suddenly, eerily silent. Jeff opened his eyes and stared at the landscape before him.

Fog ringed the two of them in, making a circle of roughly twenty feet. To one side was a fence, rickety and grey in the low light. Jeff could see that it stretched off, into the fog beyond. "Where is this place?" he asked Sera as she dropped his arm and started away.

Her words drifted back to him. "Come see for yourself."

Jeff followed her through the yellowed grass, his eyes on the ground before him. His heart pounded, feeling as though it were lodged in his throat. Despite the peaceful atmosphere, he couldn't help but have a sense of dread. When her feet came into view, just before him, Jeff lifted his eyes slowly. The dead grass ended at a mound of dirt, barely higher than the ground around it. A second mound lay beside the first, grass lying along the rise. The two mounds were like long scars along pristine skin, marring the surface of the earth. He closed his eyes against the sight, took a deep breath, and raised his head. When he opened his eyes, he saw a pair of stones, side by side, one dark with age and the other looking as though it had been placed more recently. The closer one was the older one. Jeff approached it, the grass rustling against his feet. He knelt beside the stone, reaching to trace his fingers along the name carved in the stone. "Sera Anne," it said. A third name lay under the decaying moss, but he couldn't read it. "This is yours?"

"Yes," she murmured, kneeling beside him, her head down. "This is the place that my soul lies, though it does not rest."

Jeff traced the rough letters, then stood. "I don't want to be here, Sera."

"What are you afraid of, Jeff?"

He bit his lip, then moved past her stone to look down at the second, newer stone. "I'm afraid of what this says."

"Why?"

He turned his head to see her still on the ground, head bowed before the headstone that bore her name. "Because."

"That isn't an answer." Her voice hardened. "Look."

"I don't want to."

"You won't be able to leave until you do."

Jeff's breath rattled in and out, shaking. He slipped to his knees, eyes closed and ran his hand over the stone before him. "I'm scared," he said, voice shaking.

"I know," she said, her voice right behind him. The movement startled him and he opened his eyes, seeing the stone he hadn't wanted to look at. He'd felt the letters, and now he'd seen them with his own eyes. "What is seen cannot be unseen," Sera said. "You must look so that you will understand."

Jeff stared at the stone, breath burning in his lungs, hurting, aching as he stared at the name carved into stone. "I don't understand," he said. "I don't know why you wanted me to see this."

Her fingers gripped his shoulders, as cold and sure as death. "Maybe you don't now," she said, her breath a cold winter's wind against his ear, "but you will."

%

Jeff came up from the dream with a gasp, tears on his cheeks. He was sobbing uncontrollably, unable to catch his breath, his heart breaking. The blanket was clutched to his chest, so hard that his hands ached and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to push back the sense of dread that weighed his chest down. His door opened, startling a gasped sob from him, and then arms were around him, a voice soothing him. Jeff closed his eyes and leaned into the warm presence, his eyes blinded by the light in the hall. He hid his face against the body that cradled him, allowing the panic to drain from him, leaving him limp and exhausted in the aftermath. Gentle fingers stroked his hair as words of comfort whispered into his ears, lulling him back from the dream, into the real world. Already, the image was fading from his mind, leaving only a vague unease. Jeff pulled in a shuddery breath and let it out as a sigh. "Thanks."

The room was quiet for a moment. A hand brushed tears from his cheek. "You haven't had one of those in a while." Matt's voice was soft, almost as though he feared to bring up a bad memory. "Was it the one about mom again?"

"No," Jeff said. "It was something else."

"What was it?"

"I…" Jeff bit his lip, trying to remember. "I don't know. And I think it's probably better that way."

"Do you need me to stay?"

Jeff hesitated, then shook his head. "No, I'm okay." He released his hold on his brother, allowing Matt to scoot away.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay," Matt said. He smoothed back Jeff's hair, then stood. "You know where I'm at if you need me."

"Thanks," Jeff said. Matt nodded and walked to the door. "Um, Matt?"

Matt turned, backlit by the hall light. "Yeah?"

"Can you leave the door open, please?"

"Sure, Jeffro." Matt pulled the door partway closed. "That okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," Jeff said, laying his head down on the pillow, his eyes on the wedge of light and his brother's shadow beyond it.

"Night, kid," Matt muttered, and then he was gone.

Jeff sighed and stared at the light and tried to think happy thoughts. Only when the sunlight touched the carpet did he allow his eyes to finally slide closed again.


	12. I Don't Wanna Dream Anymore

A/N: I don't own the Wrestlers. Not even in this younger form. :P Also, I'm making up place names and descriptions as I go along.

A/N: The chapter title is from All Time Low's "Weightless."

Walkin' After Midnight

Chapter 12: I Don't Wanna Dream Anymore

Jeff wasn't the only one who'd had trouble sleeping. When Gilbert rose at four am, his oldest son was in the kitchen, a cup of coffee in his hands and eyes that were weary from the lack of sleep. "Long night, son?" Gilbert asked.

"I'm worried about Jeff," Matt said. "He had a nightmare, one of those ones like he used to have. Woke up crying and he was hyperventilating when I got in there. He hasn't had one of those in a long time."

Gilbert frowned. "He had one over the weekend."

"What?" Matt snapped, his eyes widening in disbelief. "What do you mean?"

"I got a call from Shannon's mom on Sunday," Gilbert said. "She said she wanted to give me a head's up. Shannon told her that Jeff had a really bad nightmare that spooked him and Phil. Said Jeff was babbling something weird about eyes or something, but he seemed fine once the lights were on."

Matt sighed. "I thought it was over. I thought he was past this. Why is it coming back now?" He looked up at his father, who shook his head. "You don't think he's sick, do you?"

"No."

"But mom…"

"He doesn't have it," Gilbert said. "He's fine. He's not sick like she was." He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down across from his son. "I'll make him an appointment to see Doctor Gould, but I'm telling you, he's going to be fine. Okay?"

Matt took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Don't worry so much, Matt."

"I can't help it," Matt said. "He's been acting so weird lately. Did you see the painting?"

"I saw it," Gilbert confirmed. "And it is odd, but he's a teenager. Sometimes a painting is just a painting."

Matt cast a worried glance at his coffee cup. "What about the song? And the nightmare last night?"

"Maybe it's because Ashley Massaro's cousin reminded him of your mom."

"Why would she remind him of mom?" Matt asked, frowning at his father.

"Because she made a comment about having cancer?"

"She has cancer?" Matt asked.

"No," Gilbert said. "She and Jeff had a run in when he went out with Shannon and Phil to that bar to listen to some band. Apparently, she cracked a joke about having cancer and Jeff got angry and stormed off."

Matt's frown deepened. "When was this?"

"Saturday."

"He never said a word. He's been hanging out with her at school. I asked him about her yesterday, and he acted like they were friends. Why would he be friends with someone who would make jokes about having cancer?"

Gilbert shrugged. "Maybe she's friends with Phil or Shannon and Jeff doesn't want to make waves with his friends."

"Why would they be friends with her, knowing she did something like that?" Matt asked, shaking his head. "It just doesn't make any sense."

"Sometimes the world doesn't make sense," he said, finishing his coffee. He stood and set the cup in the sink, pausing to ruffle his oldest son's hair. "If you haven't learned that by now, Matty, then you're long overdue."

%

Matt had to wake Jeff up, not that either of them was surprised. Jeff grabbed a quick shower, then headed downstairs to breakfast. While he ate, he could feel his brother's eyes on him, observing every move. Finally, when he couldn't take it anymore, Jeff carefully put the spoon down and turned to meet his brother's brown eyes. "What?" he asked.

"I'm just making sure you're okay."

Jeff managed a smile. "I'm all right, Matty. One bad night's sleep isn't going to break me." Matt nibbled on his lower lip, eyebrows lowering. Jeff sighed, knowing that look all too well. "What is it?"

Matt shrugged. When he spoke, his words were casual. "Dad told me about your nightmare at Shannon's."

"Oh, that." Jeff chuckled.

"It's not funny. Two bad dreams in less than a week…"

"They're just _dreams_, Matt. Everyone has nightmares sometimes."

"What are they about?"

"I don't remember."

"Are they about mom? Is that why you won't tell me?"

"I don't _know_, Matt! I don't remember the damned things!"

Matt took a deep breath. "All right. It just seems weird that you wouldn't remember a dream as intense as the one you had last night."

"Well, I don't."

"What about the one at Shannon's. Was it as bad as the one last night?"

Jeff frowned, but shook his head. "I don't think so. I woke up scared, but not… like I was last night."

"Is this because of that girl? Is she the cause of this?"

Jeff shivered. Matt's sharp eyes didn't miss it, either. "Wh-what girl?"

"Ashley's cousin. It is, isn't it?" Matt slammed his fist down on the table, causing Jeff to jump. "Damn it, Jeff! If she's the cause, then you need to tell her to get lost."

"She's not the cause," Jeff said. "They're just bad dreams, Matt. Geez."

Matt pointed at his brother. "You need to stop hanging around with this girl. She's not good for you."

Jeff stiffened and stared at his brother. "Oh, hi there, Pot. My name is Kettle."

Matt made a face. "We're not talking about me, we're talking about you."

"No, Matt," Jeff said, pushing away from the table, "we're not." He headed toward the living room.

"Where are you going?" Matt demanded.

Jeff sighed. "I'm going to call Shannon and see if he'll give me a ride this morning, because no way in hell am I riding in the same car with you today."

"What if he says no?"

"Then I'll walk."

"Jeff…"

"You need to learn some boundaries, Matt," Jeff said. He grabbed his cell and dug through the contact list. "My life is none of your damned business."

"And you think I'm the pot?" Matt snorted. "Whatever. The next time you have a nightmare, I'll remember what you said about boundaries." Matt snatched his keys from the hook by the door and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Jeff felt the sting of tears in his eyes, but he brushed them away angrily and pushed dial on his phone. "Hey, Shan, have you left yet?"

"No, why?"

"Can you swing by and get me?"

"Sure, Jeff. I'll be there in a couple minutes. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Matt's just being a tool again."

Shannon chuckled. "So what else is new? I'll see you in a bit."

%

Jeff heaved a sigh of relief when he heard Shannon pull up out front, horn blaring. "Yeah, just a second!" he yelled, despite the fact that he knew Shannon couldn't hear him. The horn blared again and Jeff muttered, "Ass," then grabbed his bag and headed out the door, making sure to lock it behind him. He slid into the car and turned to Shannon. "Thanks. Hey, where's Phil?"

Shannon shrugged. "Some kind of doctor's appointment or something. I wasn't listening past the part where he said 'I don't need a ride tomorrow because.'" Jeff smirked. "So what was Matt's issue this morning?"

"I couldn't tell you. He's been moody as all hell lately and this morning, he went off on me about Serena."

"What the hell?" Shannon said. "Does he even know Serena?"

"Nope. He had to ask me who she was yesterday. I don't even think he realized she existed until lunch yesterday." He paused. "Hey, your mom called my dad about that nightmare I had."

"Sorry, man. Phil said something about it on Sunday after you left and… yeah. Next thing I know, she's calling your dad."

"A head's up would have been nice."

"Honestly, I kinda forgot." Shannon gave his friend a sheepish smile. "You came into the cafeteria at break in Monday with Serena, and all the thoughts went clean outta my head."

"Sure, we'll blame that," Jeff said, grinning.

"Wow." Shannon glanced at Jeff. "That was harsh. And after I kept Orton off your back last week, too."

"Yeah, like you did that for me. We both know how much you love a good fight."

"Okay. I'll give you that one. But I did stop and pick you up this morning."

"You have a point. Fine, so you picked me up this morning. That still doesn't mean I've forgiven you for not telling me I was gonna get ambushed by my dad _and_ Matt, thanks to some stupid bad dream I had at your house."

Shannon gave Jeff a look of disbelief. "Some stupid bad dream? Dude, you were freaked the hell out. Considering how much noise you made waking up, I was half surprised that my whole family wasn't in the room with us by the time you calmed down."

Jeff frowned, studying Shannon. "Are you messing with me?"

"No. You were the most freaked out I've ever seen you, and that includes that time when we were seven and we stayed up all night, watching horror movies with Matt."

Jeff smiled at the memory. "We were both pretty freaked."

"Yeah. But my point is, you were more freaked than that at my house last weekend. Which… yeah. I mean, I'm cool with you coming over to hang and all this weekend, but you are so sleeping next to Phil this time. The only person who should be clinging to me like that is a chick that's way hotter than you, Hardy. No offense, but you're not my type."

"Is it the hair?" Jeff asked, smirking.

"Among other things." They pulled into the school and Shannon parked the car, then turned to his friend. "Don't let Matt get you down. He's a tool as often as not, and we both know it."

"He's just trying to keep me from doing anything stupid."

"Or having any fun," Shannon said, smirking.

"Same thing." They grinned at one another. "I'll try not to let him get to me so much."

"Good. Now get lost, would you? I've got to go find Ash and see if she's still pissed at me."

"What did you do this time?"

"I never know from one day to the next."

"Right." They got out of the car and Jeff said, "I guess you'll find out soon enough." He indicated Ashley's car, pulling up two spaces down. "And if I don't see you again, nice knowing you."

Shannon said, "Wish I could say the same."

Jeff flipped him off and walked past Ashley's car. "Hey, Ash, Serena," he said, not slowing at all.

"Hold up, Jeff," Serena said. "I'll walk with you."

"Okay, cool." He saw the scowl on Ashley's face, and slipped his arm over Serena's shoulder, leading her off toward the school.

"Uh?" Serena said. "Not that I mind that much, but what the hell, Jeff?"

"Ashley was scowling at us."

Serena chuckled. "I got the speech on the way to school about how I'm supposed to leave you alone. I guess asking you to wait up for me counts as me not listening. Whoops."

"I guess." Jeff smiled. "But don't take it too hard. I got a similar speech about you from my brother this morning."

"What the hell? He's never even _met_ me," Serena said, brow furrowing. "What does he have against me?'

Jeff sighed. "It's a long story. I'll tell you at lunch."

"If I'm still allowed to sit with you," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I'm going to insist on it," Jeff said with a grin.


	13. Watch The World Die

A/N: I don't own the Wrestlers. Not even in this younger form. :P Also, I'm making up place names and descriptions as I go along.

A/N: The chapter title comes from Everclear's "Santa Monica".

Walkin' After Midnight

Chapter 13: Watch The World Die

Second period, Serena dropped her books dramatically on the desk next to Jeff's and fell into the seat with a sigh. He turned to look at her, his eyebrows raised in question. "It's official," she said. "Your brother hates me."

"What?" Jeff asked, frowning.

"He just cornered me out in the hall and told me to stay the hell away from his baby brother." She smirked. "I said no."

Jeff shook his head. "I can't believe him! Why is he grabbing you during passing period, anyway?"

"Probably because he knows we sit together at lunch and we hang out during break."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Other than that he thinks I'm a bad influence? Not really. Apparently, I'm destined to make a bad first impression on your whole family."

"Don't worry too much about it," Jeff said. "He's just being overprotective."

"Yeah, but other than that big screw up the night we met, what have I done to you that's been so horrible, Jeff? There must be something, if your brother is seeking me out and telling me to get lost and stay there. Because I was pretty sure you'd forgiven me for that. And who told him, anyway?"

"I don't know," Jeff said. "But I'll talk to him about it."

"He didn't look like he was going to listen. In fact, I thought he was going to swing at me."

Jeff blinked. "He doesn't hit girls. Ever."

"Yeah, well, that may be so, but he looked like he wanted to make an exception."

Jeff shook his head. "He wouldn't."

Serena shrugged. "Yeah, okay, Jeff." He could tell she didn't believe him, and that bothered him, but before he could figure out what to do about it, the teacher arrived and class started.

%

Phil met them by Jeff's locker after class. "Hey," he said, nodding.

"Hi, loser," Serena said, grinning. Phil chuckled.

Jeff switched out his books and said, "We need to get to class."

"We're not going to go find Shannon?" Phil asked, brow crinkling.

"Well," Jeff said, "you are. Serena and I need to go ahead and go to art. We'll meet you there."

"Why?" Phil asked, looking between the two suspiciously. Jeff nodded to Serena, and she pulled a folded up paper from her book and held it out to Phil, who stared at it mistrustfully. "What is it?"

"It's a note, you moron," Serena said.

"I can see that," Phil said, taking the note. "What does it say?"

"Well," Serena said, "here's how you find that out. You open it and read it." She smirked at him.

Phil rolled his eyes. Jeff said, "We're going to go. Read that, then pass it on to Shannon."

"Oh yeah," Phil muttered. "I'm really going to pass a note to Shannon. Like that won't get my ass kicked. _By_ Shannon."

"Trust me," Jeff said. "You both need to read it, and I can't be there. Just don't read it where Matt can see you."

Phil frowned. "For pity's sake, Jeff. We're high schoolers, not James freaking Bond."

"Just do it," Jeff said. "See you in class." He waved to Phil and he and Serena headed for the exit furthest from the cafeteria.

Phil sighed and opened the paper so he could read it before passing it to Shannon.

"Do you think he'll do it?" Serena asked, biting her lip.

"Yeah, he'll do it," Jeff said. He scanned the area outside the door carefully before he said, "Do you want to go together, or should we do it separate, in case he's watching for us?"

"That seems a little paranoid, don't you think?" Serena asked with a frown.

"Maybe. Okay, together, then." He hesitated another moment, then took her hand and pushed the door open, sprinting across the quad toward the art building. He had to slow down when they approached as he could feel that he was dragging Serena. When they pushed through the door, she was short of breath. "You've got to quit smoking."

"I did," she panted, "but I hate running."

Jeff led her to their usual table and pulled out his notebook, digging for a sheet of paper. Serena watched him for a moment, then did the same. By the time Phil joined them five minutes later, they were both deeply engrossed in their drawings. Phil muttered and dropped into the chair on Jeff's other side. "You so owe me, dude."

"Did Matt see you?" Jeff asked, pausing to look up from his drawing.

"No," Phil grumbled. "I dragged Shannon out of the cafeteria and slipped him the note. He called me Phyllis and tried to muss my hair."

"Sorry," Jeff said. "But it was necessary."

"You're a lot of damned trouble, you know?" Phil said. "Both of you."

Serena looked up from her drawing. "But we appreciate it."

"Don't be nice to me," Phil said.

"I won't." She went back to her drawing with a smile.

"What's Matt's problem, anyway?" Phil asked.

"Didn't you read the note?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, but saying that he's being pissy doesn't tell me much, does it?"

"Shannon didn't tell you?"

"Man, by the time Shannon had read the damned thing, he was pissing me off so bad that I didn't hang around to see what he'd say."

Jeff chuckled. "Then it's your own fault that you don't know."

"I don't know either," Serena said, "and you promised to tell me."

Jeff sighed. "It's complicated."

"If we're going to be covering for you while you duck Matt all day, I want to know why we're doing it," Phil said.

"It's partly your fault," Jeff said. "Shan's mom called my dad about that dream I had at his house last weekend. Shannon said you had something to do with that, Phil?"

"Wait," Serena said, looking up. "This is about a _dream_?"

"That wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare." Phil said. "And I didn't know his mom was there. She walked up behind me when I said something about it. She dragged the details out of Shannon in ten seconds flat." He shook his head.

"Regardless," Jeff said. "He called my dad, who told Matt about it…"

Serena frowned. "So you had a nightmare and this is why your brother hates me? Man, your family is nuts."

"No," Jeff said. "I had two nightmares."

Phil said, "Damn. Was the second one as bad as the first?"

Jeff shrugged. "Worse, I think. But Matt was there pretty quick, and since he was the one who picked up the pieces… he thinks they're about mom. And for some reason, he thinks they have something to do with Serena. I have no idea why."

"Are they about your mom?" Phil asked.

Jeff frowned. "I don't know. I can't remember them. Not a damned thing. But Matt's been such an ass lately, and between that and these stupid dreams… I just want people to leave me alone, you know?"

"By people, I assume you mean Matt," Phil said.

"Yeah," Jeff sighed. "So that's why you're passing notes to Shannon for me. Thanks for that."

"Sure," Phil said.

Serena studied the two of them quietly. "Jeff?"

"Hmm?"

"At the risk of offending you again, does your family have a history of mental illness or something?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Because your brother seriously looked pissed enough to pound on me, girl or no, and I'm finding it hard to believe that all of this is over a couple of nightmares."

Phil said, "If you'd seen the aftermath…" but Jeff waved a hand at him.

"I'll talk to him at lunch," he said with a sigh. "That'll give me time to come up with something to say." He looked down at his paper. "I'll see if he'll go somewhere with me, so I can keep you guys out of it. But if he won't go for that… You may want to think about being somewhere else for lunch, Serena."

"Are you kicking me off the table?" she asked.

"What?" Jeff said. "No! I just don't want you in the middle of this."

"Jeff," she said, "he brought it to me. I'm in the middle, like it or not. If you don't want to be my friend anymore, that's one thing. I'll go. Otherwise, he's eventually going to have to deal with me, because I'm not planning to go anywhere unless you tell me you're done with me." She paused. "And don't even _think_ of doing that and thinking it's for my own good, because if you do, I will _so_ stalk you."

Jeff chuckled. "All right. Point taken."

%

They'd settled in their usual spots at lunch and Shannon hadn't gotten more than, "So…" out when Matt slammed his stuff down beside his brother, glared at Serena, and dropped into a seat uninvited. "Hi, Matt," Shannon said, raising his eyebrows. "Welcome to exile."

"Shut up, Moore," Matt growled. Then he turned his attention to Jeff. "I need to talk to you."

"So talk."

Matt looked around the table at his brother's friends. "Are you sure you want me to do this here?"

Jeff sighed. "Matt, they know about the nightmares. It's not going to be news to them."

"What about her?" Matt said, indicating Serena with a jerk of his head.

"She has a name. It's Serena," Phil said. Matt glared past his brother at Phil. "Right. I'll stay out of it."

"My hero," Serena said, smirking at Phil.

Matt ignored Serena, focusing his attention on Jeff again. "You're riding home with me today."

Jeff's eyes narrowed. "No. Shan's going to give me a ride."

"Damn it, Jeff," Matt said, running a hand through his hair. "We're not going straight home. You have to come with me."

Jeff studied his brother. "Where are we going?"

"It's not important."

"Okay, then it's not important that I go." Jeff shrugged and reached for his sandwich. Before he could get it, though, Matt snatched it up and held it away from his brother. "God, Matt, don't be a tool."

Matt said, "If you'll listen to me, I'll give it back."

"Whatever. I'm listening."

Matt frowned and stared at the sandwich for a moment before focusing on his brother again. "We're leaving school early."

"Why?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes," Jeff said, "apparently, it does."

"Because you've got an appointment with Dr. Gould," Matt said finally.

Jeff's eyes widened. "No."

"Yeah." Matt offered his brother the sandwich, but Jeff ignored it.

"No," Jeff said again, angrily. "I am not going with you to that damned doctor."

"Jeff…"

Serena leaned over and whispered to Shannon, "Who's Dr. Gould?"

Jeff was the one that answered. "He's the doctor my mom was seeing, right before she died." His eyes were on Matt as he said it. "The one that told her that she wouldn't make it another year. He convinced her to die."

"He did not!" Matt said.

Jeff glared at his brother. "She gave up fighting after he told her that, Matt! You know it and I know it! She was getting better!"

Matt sighed, and said, "Keep your voice down."

"No!" Jeff yelled. Several people turned to stare at them. "I'm not going and you can't make me!"

"Jeff," Matt said, gritting his teeth, "it's for your own good."

"I'm not going!" Jeff said, louder.

Serena bit her lip and studied the two brothers; one defiant and the other looking older than he had when he sat down. She closed her eyes, wondering if she ought to do it, and said, "Jeff, maybe you should go with him."

Both brothers turned to stare at her, surprised. "Why?" Jeff whispered, the word broken as though she'd betrayed him. It broke her heart.

"Because you need to be sure you're okay," she said finally, her gaze dropping to the table as a tear slid down her cheek. "Because we don't want to lose you. _I_ don't want to lose you."

The table was silent. She heard the sound of Jeff's chair scraping away from the table. When he spoke, the words were clipped, harsh, almost the way they had been the first night, when she'd lied to him. "Fine. I'll go." Then he picked up his things and left.

Serena closed her eyes tightly. She heard Matt stand up and lean over the table. "I don't know why you did that," he said, "but thanks."

"I didn't do it for you," she said.

"Yeah, I figured. But thanks, all the same." And then he was gone.

"Serena?" Shannon asked.

"Just…" She took a breath. "Just give me a minute, and then I'll go."

"Go?" Shannon said. "What are you talking about?"

"If Jeff's going to hate me, I'm not cool with you, and that's okay," she said. She opened her eyes and brushed the tears away, lifting her gaze to meet Phil's. He looked stunned. "So I'm gone."

"Jeff doesn't hate you," Phil said. "But… I have to ask. Why did you do that? Tell Jeff to go with Matt?"

She shrugged. "Because it's something he needed to do, and he wasn't going to if someone didn't tell him to."

"No," Shannon said. "You're wrong, Serena. Matt, Phil and I could have talked til we were blue in the face, and he still wouldn't have gone. He wouldn't have gone for anyone but you."


	14. This Is My Reaction To Everything I Fear

A/N: I don't own the Wrestlers. Not even in this younger form. :P Also, I'm making up place names and descriptions as I go along.

A/N: The chapter title comes from All Time Low's "Weightless".

Walkin' After Midnight

Chapter 14: This Is My Reaction To Everything I Fear

When they got to science class after lunch, Jeff wouldn't look at any of them. He nodded when his friends said hello, but he would neither answer their questions nor lift his head from the paper he was carefully drawing on. Phil leaned over so he could see the paper, then sighed and turned to Shannon, brows scrunched. "Trees," he muttered.

Shannon sighed. "Fine, Jeff. Don't talk to us. Draw trees. Whatever." He turned to Serena. "So how are you?"

She bit her lip and pushed past Shannon and Phil, sitting down next to Jeff. "Hey."

"What?" he asked, not looking up from his trees.

She sighed. "Jeff, you're the best friend I've got here. It sucks to have you mad at me."

"I don't want to do this."

"What? Talk to me?"

"Go to see Dr. Gould."

She lowered her head. "I know. I shouldn't have asked you to do it. But Jeff… It's important. I don't want you to be sick."

"Going to the doctor won't make me sick or not sick," he said, putting another line on one of his trees.

"Yeah, but then we'll know whether or not you are."

"Do you think I am?" he asked.

Serena shrugged. "No, but your brother seems to. So maybe this will get him off your back."

"Maybe I am sick," he said thoughtfully. "But maybe if I am, I don't want to know."

"Why not?"

"What if they can't do anything for me?" he asked. "If that's the case, then isn't it better not to know?"

"No," she said firmly.

"No?"

Serena shook her head slowly. "Think about it. If you don't know, then you won't know whether or not you've got time to do all the things you want to. Wouldn't you do different things if you knew you were going to die? I know I would."

"Like what?" he asked, glancing sideways at her.

Serena shrugged. "Maybe something crazy."

"Crazier than shaving your head?" Phil asked over her shoulder.

"Shut up, Phil," Shannon said. "Let the girl talk."

Jeff looked up from his drawing, eyebrows raised at Serena. "I'd still like to know like what."

She smiled. "Would you?"

"Yes?"

"Okay." She leaned toward him. "But just you, not Phil and Shannon."

Jeff nodded and leaned close. "Okay, tell me."

Serena glanced around, then closed her eyes and kissed him. Jeff was startled, but it only took him a moment to return the kiss. It was brief, and it ended when Shannon cleared his throat and said, "Teacher." They broke apart, both of them grinning. "See?" Serena said. "I'd never do that otherwise."

"Hmm," Jeff said. "Yes, you do have a point."

"Geez," Phil said. "Only you would somehow manage to get a girl to kiss you in science, Jeff."

Jeff chuckled. Serena said, "So are we good, Jeff?"

"Mm. Yeah," Jeff said. "We're good."

%

Matt brought the summons himself, about ten minutes before the end of science. The teacher read the slip, frowned, and beckoned to Jeff, who was already standing. "This is unusual," he said, indicating that Matt was there, "but you're excused."

"Thanks," Jeff muttered, eyeing his brother. Then he turned to look at his friends. "I'll call you guys."

The teacher cleared his throat and went back to teaching before Jeff had even moved. It was as though, now excused, he became invisible. He rolled his eyes and waved, then followed Matt out. "What an ass," Matt muttered.

"Thanks," Jeff said, grinning at his brother.

Matt paused, his eyes on Jeff. "What's gotten into you now?"

"What do you mean?"

"At lunch, you were making a scene about this appointment and now, all the sudden, you're in a joking mood? What gives?"

"Who says 'what gives'?" Jeff asked. "I swear, that's like book talk or something."

"I say it all the time, Jeff."

"Yeah, I'd swear you said it a minute ago and everything."

Matt eyed his brother. "Whatever. At least you aren't sulking any more."

Jeff smirked. "It's a long ride. I may as well be civil, right?"

"I suppose." Matt started walking again. "You're not going to try to hijack the car or something, are you?" The words were said in a conversational tone, but Matt was entirely serious.

Jeff laughed. "And how would that convince anyone that there's nothing wrong with me? No, Matty. I'm going to go to the doctor, let him run whatever tests he wants, and prove to the world that I'm perfectly healthy. There's nothing wrong with me. Everyone has nightmares sometimes, right?"

"I guess. But not many people have nightmares like the ones you're having."

"How would you know that? I don't even know what they're about."

"That's my point. Most people remember their nightmares."

"Do they tell you that?" Jeff asked. "Besides, maybe I just want to forget, move past the things that scare me in my sleep and have a normal life when I'm awake. That doesn't mean that I'm sick, or that there's anything wrong with my brain. It means that I'm not dwelling on the things that my subconscious is throwing at me. What's wrong with that? More people should do it."

"If that's a jab at me…" Matt began.

"Does it feel like it is?"

Matt shrugged. "Let's just try to get through the afternoon, shall we?"

"Sounds good to me."

%

Jeff threw a CD into the player and they had a mostly quiet ride, with the music just loud enough that the lack of conversation felt less awkward. Once they were parked in Dr Gould's lot, Matt turned the car off, but made no move to get out. "Something wrong?" Jeff asked, turning in his seat so he could study his brother.

Matt's fingers tightened on the wheel before he forced himself to relax. "You don't really blame Dr. Gould for mom's death, do you?"

"I don't know," Jeff said. "It's always seemed a little odd to me that she was doing so much better right before… and then she got worse so fast."

"Jeff," Matt said with a sigh. "That happens sometimes. People get better for no apparent reason, and then they relapse and end up worse than they started."

"And they die?"

"Sometimes." Matt turned to his brother. "But no matter what happens in there, I'm going to be there, okay?"

"Sure." Jeff turned to look at the office door. "I hate doctors."

"You and me both, Jeffro."

"We should probably go in."

"Yeah." Matt stared at his hands on the wheel. "You know I didn't mean what I said earlier, about not helping you if you have another nightmare, right?"

"I know."

"Good." He sighed again and pushed his door open. "Let's get this over with, then."

%

Dr Gould's receptionist looked up as the two them entered. Matt went to the counter, leaving Jeff to find a seat. "We have an appointment," Matt said, "for Jeff Hardy?"

The woman smiled. "Of course. Have a seat and the doctor will be with you shortly."

Matt dropped into the chair next to Jeff's. "Won't be long. You okay?"

"Sure." Jeff picked up a magazine and flipped through it. Matt snickered. "What?"

"How's that issue of Modern Woman?"

Jeff dropped the magazine. "Not all that modern. It's almost as old as I am."

"Jeff?" the receptionist said. "Why don't you come on back?"

Jeff stood up. "Thanks. You coming, Matt?"

"Do you want me to?"

"It's up to you."

Matt considered, then shrugged and stood. "Sure. May as well, right?" He and Jeff followed the receptionist down the narrow hall, into an examination room. Jeff hopped up on the table, leaving Matt to take a seat in one of the chairs against the wall.

"The nurse will be right in," the receptionist said, and then she closed the door.

"Cozy," Jeff said, his eyes on his brother.

"Mm hmm."

A soft knock sounded and a nurse peeked her head around the door. She looked over the pair of them, then smiled. "I'd know you two anywhere."

"Miss Ida!" Jeff said, a genuine smile on his face for the first time since they'd stepped into the office. He hopped down from the table and embraced the nurse.

Ida chuckled. "So you haven't forgotten me, huh?"

"Of course not," Jeff said. "You were the best part about… you know." He let her go and leaned against the table.

The nurse nodded. "I was damned sorry about your mama."

"Thank you," Matt said. "We appreciate it."

"So what brings you two in today?" Ida asked. "I can't imagine it's for old times' sake."

Jeff glanced at Matt, unwilling to say it. Matt sighed. "Jeff's been having nightmares."

"Oh?" Ida looked from Matt to Jeff. "That true?"

Jeff shrugged. "A couple bad dreams is all. Dad and Matt are worried about it. I'm fine, but you know… better safe than sorry, I guess."

"They about your mom?"

"I don't know," Jeff confessed. "I don't remember them. That seems to be why everyone's worried."

"It's not that uncommon to forget your dreams."

"They've been pretty bad," Matt said. "He wakes up screaming and crying." Ida looked at Jeff, who nodded. "It's happened twice in the last week."

"And you don't remember anything at all?"

"No," Jeff sighed. "Not a thing."

"Our mom had some pretty bad nightmares, back when she first got sick," Matt said.

Jeff frowned at his brother. "She did? I didn't know that."

"Yeah. Dad told me about it later."

"Well," Ida said, "it's true that sometimes when there's something going on with the brain like your mother had, it can cause some pretty disturbing dreams. But I'm sure you're fine, Jeff."

"Still, I think we'd all feel better if we knew for sure," Matt said. "Which is why we're here."

"All right," Ida said. "Have there been any other symptoms? Any headaches or changes in behavior?"

"No," Jeff said.

Matt said, "He's been a little more spacey than usual. And we did have that argument about that song."

Jeff said, "That again?"

"What happened?" Ida asked.

"We were in the car, and a song came on the radio," Jeff said. "I don't know what it was, but it's been in my head for days. I wanted to listen to it, maybe see if the announcer would say what it was, but they didn't. Matt said it was a song that it wasn't. We got into a fight about it." He shrugged.

"And what do you say happened, Matt?" she asked.

Matt looked at his brother. "We were coming home from school, and this old country song came on that we've probably both heard a million times. Jeff went all weird and wouldn't let me touch the radio. He yelled at me when I turned the car off, so I turned it back on for him until the song finished. He basically made that same comment about the song and not knowing what it was, and when I told him, he got really angry and stormed off."

"Because it wasn't that song," Jeff said. "And I don't know why you keep saying it is."

Matt sighed. "Maybe we could play it for you again and see if you know it." He looked over at Ida. "It was Patsy Cline's Walking After Midnight."

"That shouldn't be too hard to test," she agreed. "Jeff? What do you say?"

"I guess," Jeff said. "If it'll put the question to rest, sure. Why not?"

"Good," Ida said. "I'll see if I can't locate a copy of the song while the doc's with you." She smiled at Jeff. "Don't worry, sweetie. We'll get to the bottom of this mess."


	15. Pieces Of Memories Fall To The Ground

A/N: I don't own the Wrestlers. Not even in this younger form. :P Also, I'm making up place names and descriptions as I go along.

A/N: The chapter title is from Sum41's "With Me."

Walkin' After Midnight

Chapter 15: Pieces Of Memories Fall To The Ground

Ida left when the doctor arrived. With a last smile, she said, "Don't leave without saying goodbye," and she winked at them, then exited the room. "Well, Jeff," Dr. Gould said, taking a seat on the little rolling stool. "What can I do for you today?" He looked over the chart. "Been having some bad dreams, huh? Anything in particular?"

"I don't remember," Jeff said. "And that seems to be worrying everyone."

"Does it worry you?" Dr Gould asked. Jeff shrugged. "I'll take that as a no."

"Not really," Jeff said. "I mean, maybe there's a reason I'm forgetting that has nothing to do with being sick. Maybe I'm just not remembering because it's not worth remembering."

"It seems like it would be worth remembering," Matt muttered.

"It's scary," Jeff said. "Whatever it is. I'll give it that. It's got to be, since I wake up crying and upset. But maybe I'm not remembering because it's not important."

"Dreams are a window to the soul, many people say," the doctor said.

"Well, maybe my soul needs an aspirin," Jeff said.

Dr. Gould smiled. "Maybe it does," he agreed. "Anything other than the dreams going on?"

"I guess," Jeff said. "Matt and my dad seem to think so, anyway."

Dr. Gould looked at the chart once again, then nodded. "Well, let's kick the tires and see what we get, huh?"

"Sure," Jeff sighed. The doctor listened to Jeff's heart and lungs, shone the light in his eyes, and took his blood pressure.

"Any headaches?"

"No," Jeff said.

"Hallucinations?"

"Nope." Matt cleared his throat. "Okay, maybe one. Matt and I heard a different song on the radio, but Ida said she'd track down the one Matt said it was, and we could give it a listen and see what happens. But that only happened the once."

"Okay." The doctor sat back. "We'll see how that goes before I run any major tests. No point in ordering an MRI if there are no symptoms aside from a couple nightmares and a possible misunderstanding."

"I feel fine," Jeff said.

"Let me see if Ida has dug up that song," Dr. Gould said. "And we can go from there." He left the room.

"I really do feel fine," Jeff said again.

"I know," Matt said. "But that doesn't mean anything."

The boys were quiet until Ida and Dr. Gould returned, a boom box in the nurse's hand. "Lucky thing I happened to have a copy of that song on a CD," she said, plugging in the boom box. She fiddled with the buttons until she found the song she was looking for, then adjusted the volume. The doctor and Matt both watched Jeff as the first strains of the song floated through the room.

"Well?" Matt asked.

"It's just Walking After Midn-" Jeff began, but then he stopped, eyes widening. "Wh—what did you do to it?"

"What do you mean?" Dr. Gould asked.

"It… it started like Walking After Midnight," Jeff said, staring at the radio, "but then it…" He shook his head. Ida frowned and hit the pause button. "No!" Jeff yelled, his face darkening. "Don't do that!"

Ida glanced at the doctor, who nodded, then hit play again. Jeff hummed along to a song that sounded nothing like what the rest of them were hearing, his eyes falling closed until the song ended. Then, with a sigh, he opened them and looked from face to face, a confused frown forming when he saw the looks they were all giving him. "I think," the doctor said carefully, "that I'd like to run a few tests, Jeff. An MRI, maybe some other things. Maybe even set up a sleep lab."

Jeff bit his lip and turned to look at Matt. "What happened?"

"You got weird again," Matt said with a sigh.

"I'm fine," Jeff said, sounding puzzled. "I feel fine."

"Better safe than sorry," Dr. Gould said. "I'll set up a couple tests and then we'll go from there, okay?"

%

By the time the boys had left the doctor's office, the sun was sinking past the horizon. Jeff seemed more subdued than usual on the walk to the car, his face thoughtful. They got into Matt's car without a word and he pulled from the lot, both boys quiet as the CD played in the background. "You know what worries me?" Jeff asked finally, when they were on the freeway.

"What?" Matt asked. He stared at the cars before them. Rush hour was in full swing, and though it was crowded, traffic was moving at an almost normal pace.

"If I've got a tumor, how long has it been there? Have I been carrying it around for months or years, and it's just about to self destruct?"

"I'm sure you'll be all right."

"And if it's not a tumor," Jeff said, continuing as though he hadn't heard his brother, "if it's not anything like that, then what is it? Am I crazy? Will I be like one of those kids that whips out a gun and mows down half the school all because I'm unbalanced and my brain hates me?"

Matt sighed. "You're not going to mow down anyone. For one thing, you hate guns."

"Crazy doesn't make sense, Matt. Crazy just does things because it's crazy."

"You're not crazy."

"Then how do you explain it?" Jeff clenched his fists and stared at the traffic. "How do you explain how I can be in the room with three other people and hear a different song than everyone else?"

"Remember when you were little and mom used to say that you heard a different song than the rest of us?" Matt asked.

"That was about marching to the beat of my own drummer or whatever. It's one of those things that moms say when their kids are weird and they're trying to spin it as unique," Jeff said. "This is different. I was hearing an actual different song."

Matt said, "I know. But maybe in a way, it's still the same kind of thing. I mean, you've never been exactly normal, have you?"

"Thanks," Jeff said sourly.

"I'm serious. I mean, look at your friends. You hang out with Shannon and Phil, who are probably the most out there guys in the school, but you fit right in with them. And now there's a bald girl…"

"Serena. And she's surprisingly normal."

"For a girl with no hair."

Jeff chuckled. "You're certainly hung up on that, aren't you?"

"Why aren't you more hung up on it?"

"It's just hair. Hair doesn't make you who you are; it's window dressing."

Matt shrugged. "That may be true," he said. "But still. It seems weird to me."

"She's growing it back out."

"Why did she cut it in the first place?"

"Her dad did it. Anyway, what does it matter? She's my friend and I like her a lot, hair or no hair."

"I know."

"What does that mean?"

"I know she's the reason you came with me to see Dr. Gould."

"Oh. Yeah."

"She must be pretty cool, if she's willing to put her friendship on the line so that you'll get looked at."

Jeff looked out the window. "She is." They lapsed into silence, Matt concentrating on the road before him while Jeff watched the trees slip by. Before long, they were pulling into the driveway of their home. "So um," Jeff said, "I guess we're going to go out this weekend. Some band's playing that Phil likes. You want to come along?"

"Thanks," Matt said. "I think I'll pass, though."

"Oh?" Jeff scrunched his brows. "Huh. Okay. I just thought you might like to go."

"Maybe some other time," Matt said. "I mean, I've kind of got plans for this weekend."

"What kind of plans?"

Matt paused, biting his lip. "The kind that involve taking a girl out to dinner."

"Oh." Jeff said. "Eve?"

"Yep."

Jeff nodded. "Okay. Cool. Uh, if you change your mind…"

"Thanks, but I'm hoping that won't happen."

%

"So what happened?" Shannon asked, when Jeff called his friend.

"Not much. They're going to have me do some tests."

"Ah."

"Yeah. But listen, I invited Matt to hang with us at the club this weekend."

Shannon groaned. "Why? He's been such an ass lately."

"Don't worry, he's not coming. He's got a date."

"Are you messing with me?"

"No."

"With who? Your brother's a freaking monk."

"Eve, apparently."

"Huh." Shannon was quiet. Then, "Okay. Weird. So he's dating her now?"

"I guess."

"Phil is gonna flip. He's been telling me this whole time that he thought they were together."

"Why are you and Phil gossiping about my brother?"

"Not me and Phil. Just Phil." Shannon laughed. "And it's another one of his weird straightedge obsessions. He's trying to figure out who's having sex."

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"Don't know. You'd have to ask him. Oh, and he's making a chart."

"Uh…"

Shannon snickered. "Yeah. It's as strange as it sounds. But when he hears about Matt and Eve, he'll be adding that to his chart. You watch." Pause. "Unless it's already there."

"Great," Jeff muttered. "He does know we're not all monkeys or whatever, right?"

"Yeah, but I think sometimes his weird habits are the only way he's going to get close to a girl. He'll barely talk to Ash when she's around, he doesn't want Serena to be nice to him, and he turned bright red when you said he needed a girlfriend."

"Maybe we ought to have an intervention."

"Maybe. But you saw how he got when Serena was nice to him. Paying off some girl to make out with Phil…"

"Whoa!" Jeff said. "What do you mean?"

"Well, that's what an intervention would be, right? Finding some chick who would make out with Phil? And I figure with how much of that straightedge crap he spouts, we're gonna have to pay someone…"

"I'm sure there's a girl in our school somewhere that has a crush on him."

"On Phil? I think you're being too damned optimistic."

"Give me a day or two and I'm sure I'll find someone."

"You got someone in mind?" Shannon asked.

"Maybe."

"I'm not sure I want to know," Shannon said. "I'd better go. You gonna call Phil?"

"Yeah."

"Good. But don't mention finding him a girl. It'll just weird him out."

"Okay. Night, Shan."

"See ya tomorrow, Hardy."


	16. Searching For You

A/N: I don't own the Wrestlers. Not even in this younger form. :P Also, I'm making up place names and descriptions as I go along.

Walkin' After Midnight

Chapter 16: Searching For You

The pond was dead calm. Not even a whisper of a breeze rippled the surface. The air was humid, the way it gets before a storm, hanging heavy and making his skin feel sticky and unpleasant. The moon was barely a sliver overhead. The heat and the darkness both pushed in close, oppressive and smothering. His feet felt heavy as he walked the familiar path, down to the pond. He'd often joked that he could walk there in the dark, and now that was being tested. His eyes were taking a long time to adjust to what little light there was; once, he'd gone off the path and run smack into an old willow, feeling its' weeping branches brush against his skin made him shiver and back up. He didn't want the strands touching his skin; it felt too much like something that was drowning, trying to drag him down with it. Jeff took a breath, but the air felt heavy in his lungs, weighing him down like a lead balloon. He let his eyes fall to the barely illuminated path before him and concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other.

"You must be getting close to something." Her voice startled him into looking up and he tripped, his feet tangling together. Sera steadied him, her white dress glowing faintly in the darkness. "It's never been this dark before."

"So you can see?" he asked.

"I don't need to," she said, taking his hand into hers. "Those who cannot see are the best guides in the darkness."

"Somehow, I doubt that," Jeff muttered.

"It's true." He saw the brief flash of her smile before she turned her head toward the path again. "When you have no eyes, you see things differently."

"When you have no eyes, you don't see at all."

"You're being too literal. Come with me. I'll guide you."

"The last time," he said, then stopped, pulling her to a halt beside him. "The last time you were my guide, you took me to see two graves."

"The last time, you needed to see two graves."

"And what is it that I need to see now?"

She chuckled. It sounded faintly sinister in the darkness and Jeff shivered. "Just the pond."

"I don't want to go."

"Surely you don't think the pond is scary?" she asked. "You draw it all the time. You've spent so much time there. Nothing bad has ever happened to you there, has it?"

Jeff shook his head slowly. "No."

"Then why don't you wish to go? You're as safe there as you've ever been."

"Maybe that's what worries me," Jeff said.

"You're being absurd," Sera said. "No harm will come to you there."

Jeff sighed. "Fine. I'll let you take me there. This must be what they mean about the blind leading the blind."

"I can see just fine," she said, as she again started to walk, bringing a reluctant Jeff with her. "You don't need eyes to see in a place such as this."

Jeff bit his lip, holding in his response. He wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to say, anyway, and Sera seemed more interested in humming her song than talking to him. The walk seemed to take forever because, despite what she'd said, Sera walked slowly. It felt more like they were out for a leisurely stroll in complete darkness than attempting to get anywhere specific. Worse, his eyes refused to adjust and focus on anything. "Why is it so dark out here?" he muttered.

Sera said, "The moon is between phases. It's transitioning."

"I feel like we're walking inside a wet burlap sack."

She chuckled. "Maybe we are. Close your eyes, Jeff, and let me guide you."

"That always seems to get me into more trouble," he said, but he nonetheless let his eyes slip closed. Immediately, the headache he hadn't noticed coming on slid behind his eyes. There was a moment of blinding pain, and then nothing. His legs still carried him, and he could still feel his hand in Sera's, but he felt disconnected, as though he were floating along, a lone balloon beside her. Her melody carried him like the wind, bobbing through space and time to reach whatever destination she had in mind. "Don't let go of my hand," he said, "or I'll float away."

"I wouldn't dream of it," she replied.

"Why do I feel so weird?"

"Because you need to."

Jeff tried to open his eyes, but found that he couldn't. He felt a moment of panic, stabbing at him like an icicle. "My eyes won't open."

"You don't need them open yet." Her voice was so calm that he felt soothed despite himself.

"But what if I want them open?"

"Want isn't need, Jeff. This place is all about what you need, not what you want." The sound of their steps stopped and he felt her brush his hair back, so she could whisper in his ear. "Now open your eyes."

"I… I can't. I just told you that."

"You couldn't when you wanted to. You can when you need to. Open your eyes." He felt her hand disentangle with his.

"Sera!" he shouted, his eyes flying open. The darkness was still around him, pressing, oppressive. But this time, it slowly began to recede as he watched. He could make out the outline of Sera in her white dress, standing on the edge of the pond's shore, humming that eerie song. He hesitated, then took a step in her direction. "What's the name of that song?"

"It's the song in my soul. I told you that before."

"I know that. But what is it called?"

She smiled. "My song? Who says it needs a name? It's not something that the rest of the world can hear; only you and I."

He sighed. "You're making my life so much harder than it has to be, Sera. I'm hearing things that aren't there."

She had the most serious look on her face when she answered. "I'm not the one making your life more difficult. You are."

"I don't want it to be like it is!"

"No," she said, "but you need it."

Jeff sighed. "Fine. I need people to think I'm crazy, apparently. I need to forget my dreams and hear songs that aren't there and for my whole family and all my friends to think I'm losing my mind."

"Yes. You do."

"Geez, Sera, what do you want? Do you want me to end up in an insane asylum somewhere, with my brain leaking out of my ears?"

Sera sighed. "When will you understand? It isn't about wants, it's about—"

"Needs. Yeah, I know. You keep saying that. But I can't imagine that what I need is to go crazy."

"Of course not."

"Well, then, what is it I need?"

"What are you afraid of, Jeff?"

He groaned. "Not this again! I swear, you're like a broken record. It's not about wants, it's about needs. What am I afraid of?"

"Maybe when you figure those two things out, I won't be a broken record anymore," she said, the hint of a smile making her lips twitch.

"What am I afraid of?" he asked. "I'm afraid I'm going crazy, or that there's something making me sick. That you're just some weird burp in my brain, and I'm jumping through all of these hoops for nothing."

"That isn't the case."

"Well, of course you'd say that, even if you were a burp in my brain."

"Yes," she said, "I likely would. But I'm not. So what else are you afraid of?"

"Losing my family and my friends. Losing myself."

"Now you're getting somewhere. I showed you graves. I showed you loss. What happened after?"

"After?" Jeff frowned. "After, I woke up in tears."

"And then?"

Jeff shook his head. "Nothing. Matt got me calmed down and the dream faded and I forgot all about it."

Sera smiled, then turned to the pond. "Exactly."

"But…" He shook his head, staring at her. "But exactly what? I mean, what does that mean?"

"You're the one who has to figure that out. You have to…"

"What?" he asked, frustrated. He balled his hands up into fists and stared at her back. "What is it I have to do, to make all of this stop? I'm tired of feeling like this. I'm tired of these cryptic dreams that I never…" He sucked in a breath, startled by the thought.

Sera turned to him, her eyes shining for a moment before they were gone again, ghostly. "What?"

"Remember," he finished. "I never remember any of it. Not for long."

She smiled. "No. You never do." And then she looked back at the pond.

"Why don't I ever remember?"

"Because you never want to."

"I thought it wasn't about wants, that it was about needs?"

"Yes. That's true here. But in the waking world, we often make it about wants and we ignore what it is that we need. So Jeff, what is it that you need?"

Jeff bit his lip. "I need to think about what I'm afraid of. I need to listen to my soul. I need…" He looked away from her, to the pond. "I need to _remember_."


	17. I Walk For Miles

A/N: I don't own the Wrestlers. Not even in this younger form. :P Also, I'm making up place names and descriptions as I go along.

Walkin' After Midnight

Chapter 17: I Walk For Miles

"It sounds easy enough," Sera said. "Remembering. But it's harder than you know. Think about it. For months, you've been having these dreams every night. And yet, when you wake, the memory fades."

"Why does it fade?" he asked, as he picked his way across the landscape to stand beside her. "Why can't I remember when I wake?"

She turned her head his way, flashing a brief smile. "That is the eternal question, isn't it?"

"What's the answer?"

"You already know it, deep in your heart."

Jeff hesitated. Then, "Fear?"

"Fear," she agreed with a nod.

"But what am I afraid of?" He paused. "Oh. That's what you've been asking me since the first day, isn't it?"

"Yes." Sera said. "It's the question that we should always ask of ourselves, but never do. Fear holds us back from everything, Jeff. It's holding you back from living your life."

"But I'm living my life."

"Are you? Or are you biding your time, waiting for the day when you'll be less afraid, when you'll know more of what to do? Are you living, or are you waiting to live?"

"Of course I'm living! And anyway, what are you but a dream?"

She chuckled. "'All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream.' Do you know that quote?"

"No." Jeff frowned. "It sounds familiar, but…" He shook his head.

"Your new friend knows it. If only you can remember when you wake, you can ask her what her favorite poem is."

"I wish you'd quit talking in riddles," he said, frustrated.

"Why? It's not like you'll remember, anyway." She took a step into the water. "Will you join me?"

"No." The still surface of the pond rippled, as though something moved beneath it.

"That's a pity." She waded in until the bottom of her dress floated on the surface, like algae. "You might like it."

"I…" His throat constricted as a huge wave swelled and swallowed her up. "Sera?"

"Fear is the thing that holds you back." Her voice echoed through the night, and he could see her inside the rising wave. "Let go of your fear and you'll know what to do."

"How do I do that?" he shouted.

"When the time comes, you'll know."

%

Pounding. His head hurt and his heart was racing so fast, he thought it would leap out of his chest. Despite the cold of the room, he felt hot, tangled as he was in the blankets. Strangling. Suffocating. Jeff opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling as he waited for his heartbeat to ease up. He was on the cusp of something; he could feel it. But what? Had he had another nightmare? No one else was in the room, so if he had, he hadn't screamed this time. That thought was a welcome relief. Maybe he could keep it to himself.

He studied the patterns on the ceiling in the darkness, letting his mind stretch and race, trying to remember. It seemed important that he recall whatever he'd been thinking about before he'd awakened. But no matter what he did, he couldn't bring it back. Finally, sighing, he let his eyes slip closed. Morning was too far away for him to fight sleep any longer.

%

"Jeff. Hey, Jeff. Come on." He fought against the pull of the waking world, until his brother's hand rattled him from sleep.

"What?" Jeff groaned, opening one eye so he could peer blearily at Matt.

"It's time to get up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Jeff. I'm sure. Get up."

Jeff sighed and buried his head beneath the pillow. "I can't. I'm sick."

He felt the weight shift on his bed as Matt took a seat on the edge and pulled the pillow away. "You aren't sick. You're fine."

"I'm exhausted."

He instantly regretted the words when Matt's brow pinched with concern. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"No. Can't a guy just be tired?"

"Not on a school day," Matt said, ruffling his hair. "Now hurry up. I don't want to be late. I told Eve I'd meet her by her locker this morning before classes start. You don't want to make a liar out of me, do you?"

Jeff yawned. "Don't know," he said. "It depends on how obnoxious you're going to be today."

Matt shoved his brother's shoulder playfully, then got up from the bed. "You've got ten minutes to get up, and then I will leave without you."

"Wait! I don't get breakfast?"

"Sure you do," Matt said, a grin forming on his lips, "if you hurry. See you downstairs."

"You're such an ass!" Jeff called after him. He was glad to hear Matt's laugh in response.

%

"I'm impressed!" Matt said when, five minutes later, a grumbling Jeff came down the stairs dressed and ready for school. "Okay, you can have breakfast. Just don't linger forever over it, all right? I'm serious about wanting to get there before class."

Jeff sighed and poured cereal into a plastic bowl, then grabbed a plastic spoon. He added the milk carefully, glancing over at his brother once, a slow grin forming on his lips. "Looks good."

"Hurry up and eat."

"Nah, you know what? I think I'll take it to go this morning."

Matt smirked. "Just don't spill in my car."

"Don't drive like a maniac and I won't. We've got plenty of time. We're not going to be late."

"Don't forget your bag."

Jeff hefted the bag onto his shoulders, then grabbed Matt's keys, holding them out to his brother. "I'm glad tomorrow's Friday. I swear, this has been the longest week ever."

"Tell me about it," Matt said. "Oh, that reminds me. Coach wants me to stay late today and tomorrow, so you'll have to ride home with Shannon."

"No problem. I'll just take my stuff with me to school tomorrow and go straight to his house for the weekend."

"You cleared it with dad?"

"Of course."

Matt nodded. "Sounds good, then. Let's go."

Jeff had most of his cereal eaten before they'd left the driveway. "So how's the team looking this year, Matt?"

Matt glanced at his brother. "Why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

"Well, you've never actually cared about football. Why the sudden interest?"

Jeff shrugged. "I was thinking about coming to the game. You know, to show my school spirit?"

"I'm sure your friends would be thrilled to be forced to another game. What was it Shannon said when he got his license? Thank God, I'll never have to watch football again?"

"Er, yes. Now that you mention it, it was something like that."

"Besides, don't you have plans?"

"On Saturday, sure. I'm not sure what we're doing Friday night, though."

"You can come it you want, but you guys are going to be bored to tears and frankly, Shannon threatened to riot last time. Plus I think football players make Phil nervous."

"Hmm. Good point. Okay, maybe we won't come out."

"It was a good thought, though. I appreciate the gesture."

"Yeah well," Jeff said, "after everything that's happened this week, it seemed like the least I could do."

%

"Hey," Jeff said, when he met his friends by his locker. "Do you guys want to go to the football game this weekend?"

"Are you kidding?" Shannon asked. "I hate football."

"I'm not so fond of it myself," Jeff said.

"Then why would you even ask that?" Phil said. "The last time we went to a game, I nearly got beaten up by Orton and Swagger during halftime."

Jeff shrugged. "Seems like someone ought to get out and support Matt."

Phil frowned. "This isn't about supporting your brother," he said after a moment. "You still don't trust him."

Jeff glanced around, then lowered his voice. "He's staying late the next two days, and said I should catch a ride with you guys."

"So?" Phil said.

"So," Jeff said, "that doesn't sound fishy to you? Especially since he's talking about having a dinner date with Eve?"

"Not particularly," Shannon said. "Geez, Hardy, your brother is the least sneaky guy on the planet."

"Most of the time, I'd agree with you," Jeff said, "but lately, he's been all weird."

"Maybe he's worried about you?" That was Phil.

Jeff sighed. "Maybe it's mutual, then, because I'm definitely worried about him. I'm telling you guys, he hasn't been acting like himself the last few days. Ever since that first time he missed practice…"

"Are you sure it was the first time?" Shannon asked softly. "Because I'm not convinced."

Phil gave Shannon a warning look. "I'm sure it's fine."

"What?" Jeff asked, glancing between the two.

"Well, you remember when Shannon was telling you I'd overheard Orton talking to your brother?"

"Yeah."

Phil said, "The thing that stuck out the most was Orton saying 'If you miss practice again, coach will cut you from the team'. The way he said it, it didn't sound like Matt had missed just the one. And the fact that Matt didn't seem to care at all the other day when you talked to him… yeah. I just wonder if he's showed up at all."

"He has to have showed up sometime," Jeff said. "I mean, otherwise he wouldn't have made the team at all, would he?"

"Probably not," Shannon said. "And he did make the team."

"What are we talking about?" Serena asked, joining the boys at Jeff's locker.

"Football," Phil said, wrinkling his nose. "Don't ask me why."

"You're such a girl," Shannon said, ruffling Phil's hair.

"Hey! Cut that out!" Phil said, swatting at Shannon's hand.

"See? You even hit like a girl." Shannon chuckled. "I'd better get to class. See you ladies at break." He winked at Serena, then sauntered off.

"That guy is such an ass," Serena said.

"Yep," Phil agreed. "But he's our ass." He paused, turning crimson. "Wait, uh… I didn't mean it like that."

Serena chuckled. "Sure you didn't. See you at break, Phil." She grinned at Jeff. "Walk me to class?"

"Yeah, sounds good," he said. He waved to Phil before heading down the hall with Serena.

"So what happened at the doctor?" she asked.

Jeff shrugged. "Same old, same old. He took some blood, said he'd set me up for some tests. That kind of thing."

She nodded. "I'm sorry about asking you to go yesterday."

"You know, as much as I hated the idea, I'm kind of glad I went."

"Are you?" Serena smiled. "At least something good is going to come out of this."

"Lots of good things seem to be coming out of it," Jeff said.

"Oh?"

"We're walking down the hall together on a Thursday morning. What more can you ask for?"

"A weekend?"

"Point taken," he said with a grin. "But one of those is coming up tomorrow, and you're going to spend some time with us, right?"

"Sure," she said. "Sounds like fun."

"It'll probably be like last weekend, minus the drama."

Serena laughed. "I hope it's minus the drama. I doubt I could take rejection like that again." She paused. "Well, here's my class. Thanks for walking with me."

"Any time," Jeff said with a smile. "See you in second period, Serena."

"Yeah," she said, "see you there."


	18. Forgetting Who We Used To Be

A/N: I don't own the Wrestlers. Not even in this younger form. :P Also, I'm making up place names and descriptions as I go along.

A/N: The title from this chapter comes from Sum 41's "Handle This."

Walkin' After Midnight

Chapter 18: Forgetting Who We Used To Be

Phil met them in the hall at break. "Boy, do I have something to tell you," he said, nearly bursting with excitement.

"Oh?" Jeff asked.

"Yep."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense," Serena said. "Tell us already!"

"Oh no," said Phil, "this is something that requires all of us."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jeff asked.

"Just come on," Phil said. "Let's go find Shannon and then we can find someplace private to talk."

Jeff raised his eyebrows at that. "All righty then." He took Serena's hand- a move that got him a smile from the girl and a smirk from his friend- and they headed for the cafeteria.

Shannon was waiting for them outside. "Hey, what's the rush?"

"Phil has something to tell us, apparently," Jeff said with a shrug.

"But not here," Phil said. "Maybe we ought to go to the art room."

Shannon sighed. "This isn't another drawing contest, is it? Because I told you after the last one, I don't care."

"No," Phil said, "it isn't. This is something bigger. Something epic."

"I thought we agreed you weren't going to use that word any more?" Shannon said. "Since you have no idea what it means, and you annoy me when you use it."

"I know what it means," Phil said.

"Do you?" Shannon said.

"Very well. Are you coming or not?"

"Sure," Shannon said. "Why not? I could use a good laugh." He indicated that Phil should lead the way.

Phil frowned and headed for the art room with the others in tow. "Now what's so important," Jeff said, "that you're dragging all of us over here with you to talk?"

Phil sighed. "It's about Matt."

"What about him?" Jeff asked.

Phil sat down on his usual stool before meeting his friend's eyes. "He's not on the football team any more."

"What?" Jeff stared at Phil. "What makes you say that?"

"I was walking to second period this morning when I overheard Orton and Swagger talking," Phil confessed. "Orton asked if the coach had anyone to replace Matt yet, since he quit the team. I didn't hear the rest, but…" He shrugged.

Jeff bit his lip. "He quit? But that doesn't sound like Matt at all."

"He has been acting strange," Shannon said. "He's been more of a tool than usual, right?"

"Yeah, but…" Jeff shook his head. "Maybe it just happened this morning? I mean, Matt said that he had extra practices tonight and tomorrow. So maybe he decided to drop out of football this morning?"

"Ask him at lunch if you still need to get a ride with me," Shannon advised.

"Yeah," Jeff said. "That's a good point. If he's off the team, then he won't need you to give me a ride."

"Well," Serena said, "now that we've solved that…" She nudged Jeff, who was staring down at the table, a frown on his face. "Are you all right?"

"What?" Jeff asked, blinking. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine, Serena. Thanks."

"That explains why he didn't want you to go to the game," Shannon said.

"Maybe we still ought to," Jeff said slowly.

"Why?" Phil asked. "If he's not going to be there, what's the point?"

"Sometimes, you have to catch someone in a lie," Jeff said.

Serena sighed. "Maybe you ought to let him work through whatever this is and be done with it, Jeff."

"I wish I could," Jeff told her, "but Matt doesn't lie to me. Like, ever. And this is twice he's lied to me in the past week. I'm not sure I can trust him anymore. He just… isn't himself lately."

"So maybe he wants to be left alone," she said.

"That isn't how it works in my family."

"Fine," she said, "you know your family best. I'm sure you'll do whatever's right for you guys." She grabbed her drawing stuff from her bag and took her usual seat.

"Hey, Serena," he said, touching her arm.

"What?" She didn't look up from the drawing.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe he just needs space. But if that's the case, why won't he just come out and tell me that himself?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's afraid of what you'll say."

"Why would he be afraid?" Jeff asked. "I'm just his little brother."

"Who looks up to him," Serena said, not looking up herself. "And who has already been angry once this week."

"Yeah, but that was different," Jeff said. "He was doing something wrong…"

Serena looked up at him, a sad smile on his face. "And maybe he still is, or he thinks you'll think so. Maybe he thinks keeping whatever from you is the smartest course of action- at least until he moves away for college."

Jeff shook his head. "We respect one another."

"Do you?" she asked. "Maybe he just needs space, Jeff, and maybe you ought to give it to him, regardless of what he's doing. Maybe that's the best way to keep your relationship… healthy."

"Lying isn't healthy, though," said Phil quietly. "And if he's doing something dangerous, even potentially life threatening, don't you think we ought to step in, like you did with Jeff?"

"I wasn't doing anything life threatening!" Jeff protested.

"Gambling with your health?" Punk said.

Jeff sighed. "I went to the doctor, didn't I?"

"Only after Serena asked you to," Shannon said. He glanced at the clock on the wall. "And as fascinating as this all is, guys, I've got to get to class now. See you at lunch."

"Sure," Phil said. Jeff and Serena had their gazes locked on one another and didn't say a thing.

"Bye," Shannon muttered, trading a look with Phil before he left.

"You wouldn't have went for them, would you?" Serena finally asked. Jeff bit his lip, then shook his head. She sighed. "I don't want you to hate me."

"I don't hate you," Jeff said, blinking. "In fact, I really like you. I was glad you kissed me yesterday."

She smiled and looked down at the drawing. "Me too."

"It seems like there was something…" Jeff said, frowning. "Something I meant to ask you."

Serena went still. "Oh?"

"Mm. But I can't remember what it is."

"Uh," Phil said, "for her to be your girlfriend, maybe?"

Jeff blushed. "Er, well. That's not what I was going to say…"

Serena frowned at the paper. "Oh."

"Although if you want to…"

She lifted her gaze slowly. "I'd really rather not be an afterthought, thanks."

Jeff said, "No! I didn't mean it like that! I mean, I really do like you."

"You said that already," Phil said.

"Shut up, Phil," Jeff told his friend.

"No one appreciates me," Phil muttered, reaching into his bag for his own paper now.

Jeff sighed. "I'm sorry. I suck at this."

"At what?" she asked.

"Relationship stuff." Jeff ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not good at it."

"I'll say," she muttered.

Jeff chuckled and sat in his chair. "Neither my brother nor I know much about girls. Aside from Phil's sister, we don't really know too many."

"Ashley," she said.

"She's more there for Shannon," Jeff said. "She doesn't eat with us, usually. She sees us out sometimes. We don't talk. I mean, yeah, I know her, but I'm not exactly friends with her. Not like you and I are."

"Is that what we are, Jeff?"

"Yes," he said, frowning. "No! I mean, no. We're more than that. We're…"

"Frenemies?" Phil interjected.

"Shut up, Phil," Serena said. "Go on, Jeff."

"You try to help some people," Phil muttered.

Jeff grinned. "We're not just friends. But I don't honestly know how to define this. Are you my girlfriend?"

"I'm a girl who is more than your friend," she said, "but you haven't exactly asked me to be your girlfriend."

"Oh." Jeff chewed his lip thoughtfully. "Um, well, do you want to be? Uh, my girlfriend, I mean."

"All right," Serena said with a smile. "Sure."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Gag," Phil muttered.

"Someone ought to gag you," Serena said, looking up into Jeff's eyes.

"Me?" Jeff asked, blinking.

"No, Phil," she said. "Come on, Jeff. If someone gags you, then I can't exactly kiss you, can I?"

"Oh, were you planning on doing that again?"

"Thinking about it."

"That sounds… good."

"Wow, seriously?" Phil said. "Even I know that needs some work, dude."

"Phil…" Jeff said, in a warning tone.

"Geez, no one appreciates a critic," Phil said.

"Just wait until you have a girlfriend and then you'll see," Jeff said. He paused, smiling at Serena. "A girlfriend. I like how that sounds."

"So do I," Serena admitted.

%

"I don't see Matt anywhere, do you?" Jeff asked at lunch. He was staring at the jock table, waiting to see his brother appear.

"I'm sure it's fine, Jeff," Serena said, squeezing his hand. The two shared a smile.

"Ugh," Shannon said. "You two are so sweet, I'm going to go into a diabetic coma. Have they been like this the whole time?"

"Pretty much," Phil said.

"You must be sad, huh?" Shannon asked Phil. "The last single guy in the group."

"I don't mind."

"Meh, you say that," Shannon countered, "but we all know that single guys are losers."

"Hey!" Jeff said, "Until today, I was single."

"And until today, you were a loser," Shannon said with a grin. "Though honestly, Jeff, you and Phil are special cases. You're still losers, even when you have a girlfriend."

"How would you know?" Phil asked. "I've never had a girlfriend, after all."

"I don't think that was a selling point, Phil," Serena said.

"You just proved my point for me," Shannon agreed, smirking. "So thanks for that."

"Oh, hey," Phil said. "Why not? That's what friends are for, right?" He grinned. "So if we're such losers, wouldn't that make you one by extension, Shan?"

"How do you figure?"

"You hang out with losers…"

"Oh." He grinned. "Nope. It's because I'm a saint. You guys are like lepers and I'm doing charitable work by being your friends. Especially you, Hardy. You've been a lot of work the past week." Jeff chuckled.

"So you don't think being a loser is contagious?"

"Why? Is that how you got it, Phil?" Shannon countered.

"Maybe you gave it to me."

"I'd have to have it first."

Jeff sighed and looked away from his friends. "I still don't see Matt."

"Hey little bro," Matt said, walking up behind him. "I hear you're looking for me?"


	19. Along The Highway

A/N: I don't own the Wrestlers. Not even in this younger form. :P Also, I'm making up place names and descriptions as I go along.

Walkin' After Midnight

Chapter 19: Along The Highway

"Ah!" Jeff said, jumping and pressing his hand to his heart. "You scared the hell out of me, Matt!"

"Then maybe you won't raise hell the next time we do something as a family, huh?" Matt asked with a chuckle.

That drew a reluctant grin from his brother. "No, I probably still will."

"Figures," Matt said. "So are you going to invite me to sit or should I come back later, when there's no one to see you jump and scream like a little girl?"

"I did not jump and scream like a girl!" Jeff said.

Matt raised his eyebrows at looked at Shannon. "Definitely sounded like a girl to me," he said with a shrug.

Matt turned his eyes to Phil. "Very girly," he agreed.

"See?" Matt said, smiling, "you totally did scream like a girl. Even your friends think so."

"What do they know?" Jeff said. "They're losers."

"Hey!" Serena said,. "I hope you're not tarring me with that same brush."

"Of course not," Jeff said with a smile. "Matt said friends. You're my girlfriend."

Matt paused and stared at the two of them. "Um, congratulations?"

"Thanks," Serena said with a smile.

"Anyway," Jeff said, "sit, Matt. I didn't think you needed a formal invitation."

"Clearly, you were wrong," Matt said, grinning at his brother. He sat down next to Phil and went back to staring at his brother and Serena. "So when did this happen?"

"When did what happen?" Jeff asked.

"Girlfriend?"

"Oh." Jeff blushed. "Um, today."

"During break," Serena clarified.

"Ah," Matt said. "Okay then."

"So it looks like we're not going to the game on Friday," Jeff said.

"That's too bad," Matt said. "It ought to be a good one."

"Football again?" Phil asked, wrinkling his nose. "Ugh."

"Are you starting this year, Matt?" Shannon asked.

"Not this game, no," Matt said. "I'll be benched."

"Why?" Jeff asked.

Matt shrugged. "Coach wants to try out a couple of the juniors. He's looking towards next season, when I won't be around. Sounds like he may be doing the same with some of the other guys, too. Orton's pretty pissed about it."

"What about Swagger?" Jeff asked.

"Seems like he could care less," Matt said. He shook his head. "But it's cool. Coach can do what he wants. So what are you guys going to do on Friday night, then?"

"Probably go to the movies," Shannon said. "If I can convince Ashley to go."

"Eh," Serena said. "She's probably going to end up at the game. She said something about Kelly and Mickie."

Shannon shrugged. "That sounds about right. They were trying to convince her to try out for cheerleading this year, but she didn't, and now that Annabelle is moving…"

"Annabelle's moving?" Phil asked.

"That's what Ashley told me this morning," Shannon said.

"How did I not know that?" Phil muttered.

"Maybe you should spend more time gossiping with Ashley, Phil," Serena said. "Then you'd know everything."

"Maybe I should," he agreed. "She does seem to know it all."

"Funny, she thinks so, too," Serena said.

"Hey, watch it," Shannon told them. "That's my girlfriend you're talking about."

"Then how come she never sits with us?" Phil asked.

"Because she doesn't want to be a part of the leper colony," said Shannon with a smirk.

"That figures," Phil said. "But it's okay, because we don't really want her to be a part of it, either. So we're even."

"I'm making it a point to not be nice to you," Serena said, "but high five on that one, Phil." She held her hand up, and she and Phil high fived. "Don't make a habit out of being likable, or I'll have to reverse my position on treating you nicely."

"I'll work on it," Phil said.

Matt shook his head. "Now I remember why I don't spend time with you guys."

"You mean other than the fact that it's uncool to be seen with your younger brother and his friends?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, other than that," Matt said. "You're weird, the lot of you."

"Thank you," Phil said.

"And the fact that you think that was a compliment proves my point." Matt stood up. "It's been fun, guys, but I've got to go find normal people to hang around with now. See you later."

"Wait, Matt," Jeff said.

"What?"

"Shannon's still giving me a ride home, right? Even though you're not playing tomorrow night?"

"Yeah. I've still got an early practice today and tomorrow. Does that work, Shan? You can give Jeff a ride home, right?"

"Sure," Shannon said. "No problem."

"Just checking." Matt grinned. "Stay out of trouble, guys. No fights, okay?"

"We haven't been in a fight in almost a week," Phil said.

"That's got to be a record for you three," Matt said. "See you at home, Jeffro." He walked off.

When he was gone, Jeff turned to his friends. "Well? What do you think?"

"I think he's lying," Shannon said. Phil nodded.

Jeff sighed. "Me too. Damn it."

"But we don't have to go to the game any more," Phil pointed out. "He's already said he won't be playing, so it wouldn't prove anything to go."

"Yeah," Jeff said, "that was my thought exactly."

%

The air was too thick to breathe, and hot like a sauna. Fog drifted down from the trees above, clinging like a second skin. Jeff pulled in a labored breath, the air in his lungs feeling more like a liquid than a gas. He choked out the exhale, all the while feeling as though he were covered by a too heavy wet blanket. Above him, though the fog, he could make out the mossy branches of old growth oak trees. They looked like their limbs were roots, reaching for the sky. "I've been here before," he managed.

"Yes," Sera said, her voice in his ear. "Many times."

"But it isn't the pond."

"No, it's someplace else. Someplace… deeper."

"Deeper?"

She turned to him and he could see the film over her eyes, white and blinding. "Sometimes we go places we don't mean to go. That doesn't mean we aren't supposed to be there. What do you remember about this place?"

"It's old."

"Ancient," she said. "It's been here longer than mankind has. As such, it is a place of power. A place where your dreams can live, with or without you."

"But they're just dreams," he said.

Sera chuckled. "Are they? I would expect you to know better than that by now, Jeff. All roads lead to somewhere, even when it seems like they don't. Where do the roads in your head lead?"

"The graveyard?"

"Some of them. And some lead to the pond. But this place is the most interesting. The roads that lead here are the ones that you should be the most eager to explore. They're the hardest to find, and the hardest to follow. That makes them more interesting, don't you think?"

"No," he said. "I don't. I just want to go home, Sera."

"Home, yes," she said. "But where is home, exactly? Isn't it inside of us? Don't we carry it in our heads, along with our hopes and fears? What is it you fear, Jeff?"

He stopped, looking down the road. "Whatever is at the end of this path."

"You fear yourself, then," she said. "It's all right; most men do. But eventually, you work past that fear and learn who you are, or…"

"Or?"

"Or you don't grow. You stagnate and die, like trees without roots." She smiled. "Did you ask her what her favorite poem was?"

"No," Jeff said.

"You ought to. It would be a very… enlightening answer for you." She started down the path again.

"Wait!" Jeff said. "Where are you going?"

"Where I belong, Jeff," she said, her voice drifting back through the fog. "Home."

%

Cold sweat soaked his bed sheets when Jeff tumbled awake from the dream, a cry lodged in his throat. He stared around the darkened room, wild eyed, before realizing he was home, in bed. In relief, he closed his eyes and saw behind them for a moment the picture of an old growth forest with a heavy fog drifting down like rain. The image made his breath catch, a familiar ache settling in his lungs. "Just a dream," he murmured, but even as the words came, the images faded and Jeff wondered. If it were only a dream, then why did he feel like it was so important to remember every single detail?

He shook the thought away and pushed himself out of bed, padding through his door and down the stairs. The light in the hall made him blink, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness as he moved down the stairs, along the hall and into the kitchen. Matt was already at the table and looked up at him as he entered. "Couldn't sleep?"

Jeff shrugged. "I think I just need some milk." He grabbed a cup and sat across from his brother, who already had the milk on the table. "What about you?"

"Dad will be up soon," Matt said with a shrug. "I thought I'd keep him company this morning."

"Have you been to bed at all?"

"I slept a little. I'm just not as tired lately. I don't know why."

Jeff studied his brother. The older Hardy's eyes were tired but alert. He fidgeted with the cup of milk he had before him, his fingers tapping nervously on the glass. "Are you worried about something, Matty?"

Matt chuckled. "What is there to worry about?"

"I don't know," Jeff said. "But you seem to find things, most of the time."

"I'm fine, Jeff," he said. "Just the usual testing stress and this thing with asking Eve out is all. Not to mention you possibly being sick." He shrugged. "Nothing out of the ordinary at all."

"I can see that," Jeff said, smirking. He glanced at the clock. "You know it's only two in the morning, right?"

"So?"

"So dad won't be up for a couple more hours. Are you going to sit down here in the dark until he gets up?"

"Maybe. Why? Can you think of something better to do?"

"Yeah. Sleep."

"What if it won't come?" Matt said. "It seems like there are too many nights lately where I'm lying awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling. I haven't had a good night's sleep in… two weeks?"

Jeff sighed. "Have you mentioned it to dad?"

"I'm not going to bother him with a little insomnia, Jeff," Matt said. "He's got enough on his mind."

"Like what?"

"Like what he's going to do when I go away to college, and it's just the two of you."

"Is that what's bothering you?" Jeff asked. "Don't worry about us, Matt. We'll get by."

"Like you've been doing?" Matt countered, raising his eyebrows. "Sure. But it's easier said than done."

"We'll manage," Jeff said firmly. "I've only got two more years of high school after this year. It's not a big deal."

Matt sighed. "I wish I could believe you. But there are so many things that have to get done in those last two years, Jeff. Things that you don't know about."

"It's just high school," Jeff muttered. "It's not the rest of my freaking life."

"You don't get it," Matt said, frowning. "It is the rest of your life. High school is where it all starts."


	20. Well That's Just My Way Of Saying

A/N: I don't own the Wrestlers. Not even in this younger form. :P Also, I'm making up place names and descriptions as I go along.

Walkin' After Midnight

Chapter 20: Well That's Just My Way Of Saying I Love You

Both boys were still awake when their father got up two hours later. By then, they'd fallen into silence, each of them staring into space and thinking their thoughts. Jeff found himself trying to dredge up the dream that had awakened him, and though he could recall the heat and humidity, the images themselves were beyond his power of recall. He had no idea what Matt was thinking about but, if the moody look on his brother's face were any indication, they weren't pleasant things.

"You boys are up early," Gilbert said, as he moved to the coffee maker. Matt had turned it on not ten minutes before, in anticipation of his father's arrival. "Anyone else want a cup?"

"No thanks, dad," Jeff said. He'd put his glass in the sink some time ago, though Matt's was still on the table and every so often, his brother would nudge it with his fingers, that frown cemented in place on his features. "I should probably try to get a little more rest."

"You'll have to be up in two and a half hours," Matt pointed out.

"Better than nothing," Jeff said. He paused and hugged his father before heading out of the kitchen to the stairs.

"What was that about?" Gilbert asked his older son.

"I don't know, dad," said Matt with a sigh.

%

Despite what he'd said to his father, Jeff knew he'd never be able to sleep. He sat down on his bed and stared at the easel across the room, letting his mind wander. It was times like this that he usually got his best inspiration, but this morning, he wanted answers. They weren't coming, but he had the nagging feeling if he could just figure out how to unlock his dreams, he'd know the answers. Finally, after ten minutes of meditation, he realized that he had a headache from thinking so hard. It was a throbbing pain behind his left eye. Jeff sat down at the old computer in the corner. He barely used it, aside from school assignments. He logged onto his account and pulled up his instant messenger, then went to look at the design sights he had bookmarked. Something about surfing art sites soothed him.

He hadn't been on long when the instant messenger pinged, telling him he had a message. "toxxic: you're up early."

Jeff frowned and typed in his own message. "EnigmaCursed: Who is this?"

"toxxic: serena."

"EnigmaCursed: Didn't know you had msngr."

"toxxic: doesn't everyone?" There was a pause. Then, "toxxic: but i hate using it, esp. ash's."

"EnigmaCursed: Do you want me to call? Or we could meet if I sneak out."

"toxxic: better call. sneaking out could get you in trouble." She posted up a phone number and Jeff grabbed his cell and punched it in. It rang once and then a breathless voice answered. "Hello?"

"Serena?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff," she said. "Man, am I glad you're up."

"Me too," he said. "So why are you up?"

"Just couldn't sleep."

"It's going around, I guess. I think Matt stayed up all night. I went down to get something to drink a couple hours ago and he was sitting in the dark, drinking milk."

"Why are you up?" she asked.

"I think I had a nightmare," Jeff said. "And I was trying to remember it, but it gave me a headache."

"Oh. I'm sorry. And you never went back to sleep?"

"I couldn't," he admitted. "Matt's starting to worry me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Call it a weird vibe, but he's just not been himself lately."

"In what way?"

"I wish I could explain it," Jeff said, frustrated. "He's been… angrier, maybe?"

"I think he's just worried and stressed."

"Yeah, I thought that at first, too, but there's more to it. I don't know. I don't think this is the first time he's stayed up so late. I'm not sure he's sleeping at all."

Serena was quiet. "Maybe you're right to worry," she finally said. "I don't know for sure, as I've not had many encounters with him, and he seems to hate me…"

"Which is unusual for Matt, believe me."

"But maybe that's because he thinks I'm going to harm you, somehow."

"You're not, though," Jeff said. "I like spending time with you."

"I like spending time with you, too," she said.

Jeff sighed. "Sorry. Maybe we should talk about something other than Matt."

"We do seem to spend a lot of time on him," she said with a chuckle. "And I'm certainly amenable to a subject change."

"Good. Me too."

"Except now I have no idea what we should talk about."

"Hmm, let's see. There's a school dance coming up…"

"Ugh," Serena said. "Please tell me you're kidding!"

"No, there really is a dance coming up."

"I meant, please tell me you're kidding about that being the new subject. I'd rather talk about your brother than some lame dance."

Jeff laughed. "I really do like you, Serena."

"Thanks. The feeling's mutual."

"So if we're not going to talk about the dance… What do you want to talk about?"

"Art? Literature? Music? I don't know."

Jeff closed his eyes. "Okay. Who's your favorite author?"

"Modern or classic?"

"Classic."

"Hmm," she said. "Edgar Allan Poe. You?"

"I like Poe all right," he said, "but honestly, how can you not love the grandfather of modern horror?"

"He was also a hell of a poet."

Jeff wrinkled his brow. "Poet?"

"Mm hmm. He did this really great poem called 'A Dream Within A Dream'. It's actually my favorite of his."

"I… I don't think I know that one," Jeff said.

"Oh? I've got it memorized. Do you want to hear it?"

"Okay."

Serena cleared her throat and began to recite the poem. With every line, Jeff's head felt as though someone were driving a spike through it. He could barely hear the words coming from Serena's mouth. At the end of the first stanza, she said the words, "All that we see or seem/Is but a dream within a dream," and Jeff let out a cry of agony. "Jeff?" she asked. "Jeff! Are you all right?"

But he didn't hear her. Nor did he hear the pound of footsteps up the stairs or the sound of his father and brother, frantically calling his name.

%

"What happened?" Jeff asked. He stood in a circle of trees that reached into the clouds. "Where am I?"

"You always end up where you need to be," Sera said, as she came from between the trees to his right.

Jeff whirled and stared at her. "This… is a dream?"

"Yes."

"But…" He frowned. "I was awake. I was talking to Serena."

"Oh? And what were you talking about?"

Jeff frowned. "She was reciting a poem."

"I see." Sera smiled and settled on the ground, in the shade of one of the massive trees. "Maybe she broke your brain."

"That's not funny." Jeff strode over so he could stand next to her, looking down on the top of her head.

"You may as well sit," Sera said with a sigh. "You're not going to wake until I tell you what you need to know."

"I need to get home," Jeff said.

"It's not like you left. Well, not your body, anyway." She patted the ground. "We have a lot to discuss."

Jeff reluctantly lowered himself onto the ground beside her. "Why am I here?"

"Because," Sera said, "you finally broke through and triggered."

"What does that mean?"

She chuckled. "You're something special, Jeff. Something that your world doesn't see all that often. You're a Dreamer."

Jeff stared at her. "Yeah. I dream. And then I wake up screaming. What's your point?"

"The problem with Dreamers," Sera continued, as though he hadn't spoken, "especially in your world, is that they're usually unrecognized. They can go through their whole lives and never know what's 'wrong' with them. Eventually, the dreams will manifest into something else. If the Dreamer is strong enough, then what they become can be very damaging. Most people who have the dreams aren't strong enough for this to be a problem. But you… If you'd gone much longer without triggering, your health could have been at risk."

"I don't understand," Jeff said, frustrated. "What are you talking about?"

"It's an inherited condition."

"Inherited?" he asked with a frown. "From where?"

"That's not something I need to answer. We only have a short time, and I'm sure you can figure that one out on your own. You do seem like a smart boy, after all." She smirked. "Most of the time." She glanced up at the sky, barely visible through the thick branches. "In your world, dreaming is… well, not as important it is in other places."

"Why do you keep saying that? In my world."

She smiled. "Because there are many worlds, Jeff. Some of them even look like yours, with slight differences. There are infinite possibilities in the universe."

"So this is like Narnia?"

"Not exactly," she said. "This is a dream, nothing more. But if you're asking if Narnia truly exists… then yes. If someone has dreamed it up, then it exists somewhere. For the most part, your dreams have centered around the pond. It's a place where the universe as you know it is thin, where dreams have a way to escape into the rest of the worlds that exist."

"What about you?" he asked. "Where do you come from? My world?"

"No."

"Then where?"

"It doesn't really matter. There are places that you're better off not thinking about, worlds that you cannot imagine. Heavens and Hells that exist outside of your mythology."

"But you're here to help me?"

"I came to guide you, yes," she said. "And now that you've triggered…"

"You keep saying 'triggered' like I ought to know what that means."

"It means," she said, "that when you wake up, you'll remember."

"I'll remember what? This?"

"Everything. Every conversation we've had. Your thoughts about fear and remembering. Your walks in the dark and the light. And when you remember, you'll know what you need to do."

"I'm scared."

"I know," she said, smiling. "But it's going to be all right."

"The graves," he said. "I… I don't want it to happen."

"Everyone dies eventually," she said. "When we've served our purpose." She stood up. "It's nearly time for you to go back. But listen, Jeff. If you truly wish to change fate, then you have to be willing to unwrite stone. You cannot sit back and idly wait for things to happen. You have to change the events that lead up to it."

"Unwrite stone," he muttered. "Like the headstone."

"Among other things." She held her hand out to him. "A dear friend of mine once said that nothing is written in stone, but some things ought to be. She was right and wrong at the same time. You'd have liked her. She was a Dreamer like you."

"What happened to her?" Jeff took her hand and let her help him up.

"Too many things." Sera shrugged. "Or maybe not enough. Regardless, she lives in worlds of her own making and dreams about stones, like you do. It doesn't matter anymore. But you need to go home. Your family will be worried about you, as will Serena."

"That poem she was reading me!" Jeff said. "That's what made me come here, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"So I'm going to have to avoid it forever?"

Sera chuckled. "No. Don't worry; this won't happen again. It's been good to know you, Jeff Hardy."

"Wait! Are you leaving forever or something?"

"You don't need a tour guide where you're going. You've walked this ground many times without help. Fare thee well." She grinned and slipped back into the trees, leaving nothing but the gloom behind.

"Wait!" Jeff said. "Sera! I don't know how to get home!"


	21. Dreams Are Sacred

A/N: I don't own the Wrestlers. Not even in this younger form. :P Also, I'm making up place names and descriptions as I go along.

A/N: This chapter's title comes from Styx's "Show Me The Way".

Walkin' After Midnight

Chapter 21: Dreams Are Sacred

"He's waking up!" The voice filtered through his consciousness even as Jeff stared into the trees where Sera had disappeared. "Jeff! Can you hear me? Jeff!"

"Sera," he said.

"Who's Sera?" That voice sounded like his father's.

"I don't know," said a voice that was definitely Matt's. "His girlfriend's name is Serena."

Jeff opened his eyes, then had to close them again immediately. "Why is it so bright in here?" he muttered.

"Thank God," Gilbert said. "Are you all right?"

"Fine. Just a headache. What's going on?"

"You collapsed," Matt said. "What were you doing?"

"Talking to Serena on the phone. Oh my God! Serena!" He snatched up the cell phone, only to see that she'd hung up.

"Never mind about that now," said Matt angrily. "Are you doing drugs or something?"

"No!" Jeff said. Before he could finish the thought, however, someone started to pound on the door downstairs.

Matt and Gilbert exchanged glances before Matt stood up. "I'll go see who that is."

Once Matt was gone, Gilbert helped his younger son up from the floor. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked. "We can take you to the hospital. I'll call work…"

"I'm fine, dad," Jeff said. "Go ahead to work. I'll be all right now. I think the nightmares are going to stop now."

"Oh?" Gilbert asked with a frown. "What makes you say that?"

Jeff shrugged. "Call it a feeling. The stress that was causing them is gone."

Footsteps pounded up the stairs quickly, followed by Matt's protests. "Jeff!" he heard, out on the landing.

"Serena?" he said. "Dad, could you get the door?"

Gilbert gave his son a curious glance, then opened the door. "He's in here."

Serena bolted through the door a few seconds later. She stopped in the doorway, staring at Jeff. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he said, smiling at her.

She ran a hand over her head, unsure. "I took my aunt's car. Left them a note to say where I'd gone… I thought something happened to you."

"Something did." She bit her lip, and he noticed that her eyes were full of unshed tears. "Hey, Serena," he said, "I'm all right. Don't worry."

"I thought I was going to lose you."

Gilbert looked from the young woman to his son and back. "You've got five minutes, Jeff, and then she's going to have to go home." Jeff nodded, and his father smiled at Serena. "Although I might be persuaded to let her stay for breakfast." Then he brushed past Serena, allowing her to step into the room so he could pull the door partway closed.

Jeff patted the bed. "Come sit down. We've got a few minutes."

Serena hesitated, then perched herself on the edge of the bed next to him. "I was so scared. I thought you were dying. I almost wrecked getting over here."

Jeff put his arm around her and she leaned against him. "I'm okay," he said. "But it was the weirdest thing ever. I had this dream…" He shook his head. "Well, it doesn't matter. I'm okay, and so are you."

"At least until my aunt wakes up and finds out what I've done," she muttered. "She's going to ship me back to military school for sure for this."

"She won't," Jeff said. "She's pretty reasonable, and if Matt and I go over with you, it should be fine."

"But I don't have my license."

Jeff hugged her. "It was an emergency, and you didn't damage the car, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Come on," Jeff said. "Let's go downstairs. Maybe my dad will take you home and Matt can follow in your aunt's car."

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course," Jeff said. "This is all my fault. What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't come with you?"

"The kind I usually have?"

"That sucks. But I'm not like that."

"No," she said, the hint of a smile on her lips. "You're not. You're special."

Jeff grinned. "That's the second time this morning I've heard that, so it must be true. Come on, let's go downstairs."

%

Jeff sat down next to Serena and turned to Matt and Gilbert. "I need to help Serena out in explaining this to her aunt."

"You haven't explained it to us yet," Matt said.

"I know." Jeff looked down at the table. "You guys know I've been having nightmares. It's… It's really complicated, but suffice it to say that the nightmares should stop now and I'm going to be fine."

"You passed out," Matt said. "And we couldn't wake you up. You were babbling about someone named Sera…"

Jeff sighed. "I couldn't remember my dreams, is all. And now I should be able to. Like I said, I'm fine."

"You should still get those tests run," Gilbert said.

"I will," Jeff said, "but they're going to come up clean. I can't explain how I know it, but they will. It's going to be fine. I'm sorry I scared everyone. I feel bad about you rushing over here, Serena."

"Well, at least I get to meet your dad," she said, smiling, "and unlike you two, he doesn't seem to hate me right off the bat."

"I try to give people a chance," Gilbert said. "I thought the boys did, too, but maybe I was wrong?" He looked at his sons.

"Sometimes, we need convincing," Jeff said with a smile. "I guess that's one of my shortcomings. I'm working on it, though."

"And you're doing a good job," Serena said, nudging her boyfriend.

"Thanks," he said.

"So that's all you're going to tell us?" Matt said. "That the tests will come out clean and that the nightmares are over now? What if you're wrong? What if they aren't over?"

Jeff sighed. "Okay, fine. I've been having these dreams about a girl named Sera. She reminds me of Serena, but they're different. Sera's got an old fashioned look to her. Anyway, she takes me places and shows me things, and that's what the nightmares were."

"Just random dreams about some weird girl?" Matt said, frowning.

"Random dreams that were trying to get me to face my fears," Jeff corrected. "I didn't want to do that, but now that I have, I shouldn't be having the nightmares anymore."

"Well, I hope you're right, Jeff," Gilbert said. "I hope that the dreams will stop now that you've faced your fears. But we're still getting the tests done."

"Good," said Jeff. "Then everyone will see that I'm okay."

"That still doesn't explain why you heard a different song than the rest of us at the doctor's appointment," Matt said.

"I was hearing Sera's soul music. I think she thought it would make me remember."

"Remember what?" Serena asked.

"The dreams," Jeff said. "And it almost would, but it took that poem of yours, Serena. 'All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream.'"

"It's not mine," she said, "it's Poe's."

"You know what I mean," Jeff said. "It took those words to trigger me into remembering."

"Why, though?" she asked. "It could have been anything. Why those particular words?"

Jeff shrugged. "Maybe because they're true in a sense? They're certainly true of the dreams themselves. They seemed real enough, but they weren't. Why does anything happen in dreams?"

"You were awake when I said them, though," she pointed out.

"It doesn't matter," Matt said. "What matters is that you're fine. And we'd better get you back to your aunt's, Serena."

"She's going to kill me," Serena moaned. "I'm going to end up back in military school for sure."

"I've known her a long time," Gilbert said. "I'm sure if we take you home and explain it to her, she won't be unreasonable. I'll drive you and Jeff over in my car and Matt can follow in hers."

"Maybe you'd better drive Mrs. Massaro's car, dad," Matt said. "She's probably less likely to get upset that way."

"Fine," said Gilbert. "I'll drive Sally's car and you kids can follow me in my car. Okay?"

"Thanks," Serena said. "I really appreciate it. I don't want to have to move again. I'm finally happy." She smiled at Jeff.

"Me too," he said. "Come on. The sooner we go, the sooner we can come back. Maybe you can come back with us, Serena."

"I don't know if she's going to let me come back. I don't want to push it," Serena said.

"Keys?" Gilbert asked. Serena passed them over to him.

"Thanks," she said again. "I really appreciate this."

"Not a problem," Gilbert said. "See you kids over there."

"We'd better get moving, too," Matt said, once Gilbert had gone outside and started the other car. "I don't want poor dad to get stranded over there."

Serena sighed again. "Time to face the music," she agreed.

Jeff took her hand and squeezed it gently. "It'll be fine. You'll see."

The three of them went out to Matt's car and piled in, with Serena getting in the back. "So Serena," Matt said, as they waited for the car to warm up.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You went to military school?"

"Yep," she said.

"Was it as bad as it sounds?"

"Worse," Serena said. "It sounds scary, but it's more… I guess you'd call it humiliating."

"Humiliating?" Jeff echoed.

"Yeah. They want to break you down and build you back up their way. And if you're stubborn and hard headed, you spend a lot of time being broken down because it's just not something you can surrender to. You know what I mean?"

"Not really," Jeff said.

"It's like they try to kill whatever spirit you may have. They don't like it when you draw or write because those are creative things and they don't want you to think for yourself."

"Ouch," Matt said. "Jeff would die somewhere like that."

"I felt like I was dying," she agreed. "They don't like free spirits. I guess that's why my dad thought I needed to go. So that they could beat some discipline into me, figuratively speaking. I've never been so glad to get out of anywhere in my entire life. I'll be honest, guys. I thought this place was going to suck, but it was going to be better than military school, even if I was getting the crap beat out of me daily by the snotty girls here."

"Which you're not, are you?" Jeff asked.

"Please," she said. "They don't have the time for it here. They're too busy planning the prom and cheering for the football players." She paused. "No offense, Matt."

"None taken," Matt said. "Though why would that offend me?"

"Because football players are normally meatheads, but you're not. You're actually pretty cool, when you're not threatening me."

Matt blushed. "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. It wasn't personal. I'm just very protective of Jeff."

"I'm glad to hear it," she said with a smile. "I'd much rather get along with you than have us be at odds."

"Me too," Matt said, as he made the turn into the Massaro's driveway. "Are you ready for this?"

"No," Serena sighed, "but let's go do it, anyway."

Jeff took her hand when they got out. "That's my girl," he said, squeezing her hand.

"I'm glad you're here, Jeff," she said.

"Me too," Jeff said. "Don't worry, Serena. I've got your back."

"That's nice to know," she said. "Thank you."


	22. I'm By Your Side

A/N: I don't own the Wrestlers. Not even in this younger form. :P Also, I'm making up place names and descriptions as I go along.

A/N: This chapter's title comes from Our Lady Peace's "Made of Steel."

Walkin' After Midnight

Chapter 22: I'm By Your Side

"So as you can see, she's fine and no one was hurt," Gilbert said to Sally Massaro, nodding to Matt, Serena and Jeff as the three of them walked up to the front porch.

"I'm glad of that," Sally said. "Jeff, honey, you're all right?"

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Massaro," Jeff said. "I'm sorry I scared Serena so much that she borrowed your car and came to my house."

"And I'm really sorry I took your car, aunt Sally," Serena said.

"You shouldn't have," Sally said with a sigh, "but I understand why you did." She paused. "Gilbert offered to let you hang out at their house until time to go to school, and you can ride with Matt and Jeff to school." She turned to Matt. "Is that all right with you, Matt?"

"It's fine, Mrs. Massaro," Matt said.

"Well then Serena, it's up to you. Do you want to go?"

"Seriously?" Serena asked, "You're going to let me?"

"I don't see why not," Sally said. "No harm was done, and you're already dressed. Just make sure you grab your school bags and you should be fine."

"Thank you, aunt Sally!" Serena said, letting go of Jeff's hand so she could trot up the steps and hug her aunt, who chuckled in amusement. "I'll be right back. Let me grab my stuff."

Sally watched her go, then turned back to the Hardys. "You've been good for her, Jeff," she said, in a low voice. "Poor kid's been through a lot."

"I just want her to be happy," Jeff said.

"Me too," Sally said. "But happiness has been hard to come by for her."

Jeff nodded. Serena returned a minute later, her cheeks flushed. She offered her aunt another hug. "Thanks again," she said.

"Just behave," Sally said with a smile. "Don't get into trouble, okay?"

"I won't. I promise," Serena said.

"Thanks for bringing Serena and the car back," Sally said to Gilbert.

"No big deal," he said with a shrug. "But I'd better get going, or Matt's likely to leave me here." He chuckled and waved to Sally, then headed down the steps to the car. Serena and Jeff were in the back, leaving Matt to drive and Gilbert to take shotgun. "Guess it's time to go home," he told his oldest son.

"Yes, sir," Matt said, carefully putting the car into reverse. It wasn't often that his father rode with him, and it made him a little nervous.

"I can't believe she's letting me come back to your house," Serena said to Jeff.

Jeff smiled and slipped his arm around his girlfriend. She sighed and leaned against him. "I think she's glad to see you making friends."

"Ashley keeps telling her I'm bugging you," Serena said, rolling her eyes.

"You're not," Jeff said. "I like having you around. It makes life more interesting."

"In a good way, I hope?" she said.

"Of course. Things have been so weird with the dreams and everyone freaking out about it… it's been nice to have something…" He paused, searching for the word. "Not normal, exactly, but stable. Reliable. You're someone I can count on, someone that doesn't freak out at the mere mention of a bad dream."

She said, "I guess I kind of blew that today, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Rushing to your house and demanding to see you because you passed out?"

"Oh." He chuckled. "I think that's good. It shows you care enough to come over when you think I might be in trouble. Although you probably shouldn't steal your aunt's car next time."

"Hopefully there won't be a next time," she said, "but if there is, I'll find another way to come over."

"You could always call the house," Gilbert said. "Sorry. Don't mean to interrupt, but it's just a thought. Matt or I could come get you if this happens again."

"Thank you, Mr. Hardy," Serena said. "I appreciate that."

"It's not going to happen again, though," Jeff said.

"Okay," Serena said. "I hope you're right, Jeff, but if you're not, it's nice to know there's a protocol in place."

Gilbert chuckled. "A protocol?"

Serena blushed. "I spent some time at a military school. They were big on protocols."

"I can imagine," Gilbert said. "But why on earth were you at a military school?"

"Um, because I'm a spoiled rotten, ungrateful little brat?" She bit her lip. "According to my dad, anyway."

"You strike me as anything but spoiled or bratty," Gilbert said. "And you seemed plenty grateful this morning."

"I was more shocked this morning," Serena admitted. "I didn't expect to be coming back with you. I expected to be told I was being shipped out again."

"No harm was done," Gilbert said.

"Maybe not, but I stole a car," she pointed out. "That would get me skinned alive at home. Not that I've been home in months." She sighed, leaning against Jeff, closing her eyes. "And right now, I'm really glad of that."

"Even though you hate being here?" Jeff teased.

"I never hated being here," she said.

"Mm. Not what you told me when we first met."

"Well, I was being an idiot," Serena said. "As evidenced by pretty much everything I said to you that night. I'm just thankful that you didn't hold it against me and hate me forever."

"That wouldn't have been very neighborly," he pointed out.

"Maybe not, but you had every right to do it, anyway."

"Serena," he said, "you don't deserve to be hated. Not by me, and not by anyone else."

"There are people who would disagree with you," she muttered.

"There probably are," he said, "but they're wrong. You're the sweetest girl I've ever met, and I'm not just saying that because you're my girlfriend."

She grinned. "You probably are, but that's okay. It's nice of you to lie to me like that."

"I'm serious," Jeff said. "I'm not lying to you. Do you think any other girl would have stolen a car because they were worried about me and rushed over to my house like that?"

"I hope not," she said. "For one thing, stealing's wrong, and for another, I'd have to kick her butt for trying to hone in on my boyfriend."

"You don't have anything to worry about," Jeff assured her. "Even if someone was trying it, I'm happy with you."

"Thanks," Serena said, grinning at him.

"That reminds me, though," he said. "I need to find Phil a girlfriend."

Serena laughed. "Phil? A girlfriend? Are you kidding? He freaked that time I was nice to him. A girlfriend would probably give him a heart attack."

"Yeah," Jeff said, smirking, "which is why I have to do it."

She shook her head. "You're so mean to your friends."

"Just Phil," Jeff said. "I'm nice to Shannon."

"Yeah, now that you mention it," she said, "you are. Why is that?"

"It's just how we relate, I guess," Jeff said, shrugging. "So any ideas?"

"On why you relate that way?"

"No, on a girlfriend for Phil."

"Oh." Serena frowned. "Not off the top of my head, no. Why? Are you in a rush or something?"

"Not exactly," Jeff said. "But it's been on my mind lately."

"What, in between horrible dreams and worrying about… other people?" She glanced toward the front of the car, and Jeff knew immediately what she meant.

"Among other things," he said.

"Well, he needs someone who will gossip with him. Maybe one of Ash's friends?"

Jeff chuckled. "I can't see Phil with a cheerleader, can you?"

"Honestly? I can't see Phil with _anyone_."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"He's so paranoid about girls. How's he going to get past that?"

Jeff grinned. "Maybe he'll meet a nice girl who will take the initiative and kiss him first?"

"Nice girls don't do that," she said.

"Hmm. I see." Jeff smirked at her.

"What? I never claimed to be nice."

"Okay, fine. No ideas?"

"Not really."

Jeff nodded. "Okay." He kissed the top of her head, causing her to look up at him in amusement. "What?"

"Bad girls may be the ones that kiss first, but sometimes, they end up with nice boys."

"Who, me? I'm not nice."

Serena laughed. "Yes you are."

"I'm not!" he protested. "I'm mean to my friends!"

"Just Phil," she said with a grin, "and that's because it's how he relates to people." She paused. "How about a goth girl? He might like one of those. They have the same style, and they're mean and mopey."

"They don't gossip though, do they?"

"I don't know." Serena considered. "Well, it doesn't have to be a perfect match for the first girlfriend, right? What about… um… you know, that one girl that sits by herself at lunch every day? She looks like she could use a boyfriend."

"I hope you don't mean who I think you mean," Jeff said.

"I'll go talk to her today, see what she thinks of sitting with us."

"Uh, have you forgotten that we sit with Shannon?"

"No," she said, smirking, "and I know he's a pain, but I'm sure he can be almost nice for one lunchtime. He's done it before."

"When?"

"When I came and sat with you that very first day."

"I think that may have been a fluke."

Serena snickered. "Just tell him to put on his company manners at lunch today, okay?"

"Uh oh," Jeff said. "Today at lunch?"

"Yep. I'm going to get that girl to come and sit with us."

Jeff sighed. "I've created a monster."

"Not yet you haven't," she said with a grin. "Talk to me after lunch and we'll see if you still feel that way."


	23. I Find The Answers Aren't So Clear

A/N: I don't own the Wrestlers. Not even in this younger form. :P Also, I'm making up place names and descriptions as I go along.

A/N: This chapter's title comes from Linkin Park's "One Step Closer To The Edge."

Walkin' After Midnight

Chapter 23: I Find The Answers Aren't So Clear

Despite the fact that Jeff offered to let her sit up front on the way to school, Serena chose to sit in the back by herself. She was quiet, listening to their morning banter as Matt drove them to school. "Next time I should bring a CD," Jeff grumbled, when Matt asked him to quit messing with the radio.

"You say that almost every morning," Matt pointed out. "And yet, you always forget the CD."

"I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"Is he like this in school, too?" Matt asked Serena.

"Like what?" Serena asked.

"Forgetful."

She shrugged. "Not that I've seen. He's always got his homework ready to go."

Matt said, "And don't think he does that alone, either. It takes an army to get him to do his assignments."

"Hey!" Jeff protested.

"I have no idea what you're going to do next year, when I'm not around to pester you into doing everything."

"Have some peace?" Jeff said.

"Your grades will probably drop to D's," Matt predicted.

"Yeah," Jeff said, "because you're the only thing between me and disaster."

Serena let her gaze fall on the window as she tuned them out. Their argument wasn't all that heated, and it had the feel of something familiar between them. They didn't need her in the middle of it. She wasn't unhappy to be where she was, even if the arguing made her a little uncomfortable.

"Are you all right, Serena?" Matt asked, bringing her out of her reverie.

"Huh?" she asked. Then, realizing what he'd said, she answered, "Oh. I'm fine. Just thinking, is all."

"What about?" Jeff asked, turning so he could look at her.

Serena smiled at him. "How nice this is."

Matt and Jeff exchanged looks of disbelief. "Listening to us bicker?" Jeff said.

"No, that's kind of… not so nice. But everything else. I'm so glad that aunt Sally told my parents I could come and stay with her family while they dealt with their issues."

"You don't talk much about them," Jeff said.

Serena shrugged. "There's not much to say. My parents are in a massive power struggle and they hate each other. They're headed for divorce at best or jail for killing one another at worst. Neither one of them particularly wants me, or wants to deal with me, or knows what to do with me, since I'm a bad kid."

Matt said, "You're not a bad kid from what I've seen."

She chuckled. "Thanks, Matt, but I just stole my aunt's car this morning, so I can't really say I blame them for saying it, you know?"

Matt pulled into the school parking lot, then turned to give Serena a serious look. "I'll admit," he said, "I didn't think I was going to like you at first. The stuff I was hearing was not good. But what you've done since you've been here- both this morning and the other day, when you convinced Jeff to go to the doctor with me- those show me that you truly, genuinely care about my brother. And anyone who cares about Jeff like that, enough to face losing his friendship or even being shipped off to a military school, just to make sure he's okay… Well, Serena, there aren't a lot of people like that in this world, and when you find one, you've got to do everything you can to keep them in your life. So you're good with me. And you are definitely not a bad kid. In fact, you're the complete opposite, and I will tell anyone who says otherwise the truth. Including your parents. They're fools, and they have no idea what they're missing."

Serena stared at Matt for a long moment. "Wow," she said finally.

"And it goes double for me," Jeff told her. "You're not just a good girlfriend, you're a hell of a friend, Serena. Don't let anyone tell you any differently."

She smiled. "Thanks, you guys." She leaned forward and gave Jeff a kiss.

He grinned. "I think it's going to be a good day."

"Definitely," Serena said. "You'll walk me to first period?"

"Of course," Jeff said. "See you after school, Matty." He got out of the car and pulled the seat up to let Serena out.

"Serena," Matt said, putting his hand on her arm. Serena paused, meeting Matt's eyes. "I meant what I said. You're welcome at our house, any time, no questions."

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

Matt nodded and moved his hand. "Have a good day, you two. See you at dinner tonight, Jeff."

Serena got out of the car and Jeff took her hand, then closed the door. "What a weird morning," he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Serena agreed. "But aside from the part where you passed out and scared the hell out of everyone, it's been really good."

When they got to Jeff's locker, Phil and Shannon were already there. "Okay," Phil demanded, "what the hell happened this morning?"

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

"Ashley called me this morning," Shannon said by way of explanation.

"Oh, God," Serena said. "What did she say?"

"Uh, that you stole her mom's car and took off for God knows where?" Shannon said. "But here you are, so obviously, you're not vigilantes, running for the hills like she suggested."

Serena covered her face with her hands. "I don't know whether to laugh or cry," she said.

"Laugh," Jeff suggested. "It's much more fun and a lot less messy, in my experience. Besides, we're having a good day, remember?"

Serena chuckled. "Yeah." Then she took a deep breath and uncovered her face. "We'll explain it all at break, I guess. Cafeteria, since we aren't hiding out from Matt anymore?" She shot Jeff an impish grin, which he returned.

"Sounds good to me," he said, "although now we may have to avoid your cousin."

"So you're going to make us _wait_?" Phil demanded.

"Yes," Jeff said. "We are. See you guys at break."

"That's so harsh," Phil muttered.

"Ah, don't take it too hard, Phyllis," Shannon said, ruffling Phil's hair. "At least they're going to tell us at break, right?"

"Small consolation until then," Phil grumbled, "and don't call me Phyllis!"

%

"So how much of what happened are you going to share with Shannon and Phil?" Serena asked, when she sat down beside Jeff in second period.

"All of it," he said. "Aside from you and my family, they're the only two people in the world I could count on to do something like you did this morning."

She raised her eyebrows. "Steal a car and rescue you?"

Jeff grinned. "Something like that, yeah. You all right?"

She shrugged. "I'll be fine. I ran into Matt in the hall and he's livid about what Ashley's saying about me this morning."

"Uh oh," Jeff said.

"I get the feeling he wants to have a little talk with her."

"What is it about the women in your family getting my brother riled up?"

"I don't know," she said. "What is it about the men in your family being judgmental towards me?"

Jeff smirked. "We always get it right eventually."

"When you stop being so blind, you mean," she teased.

"Exactly," he said. "The truth is, we figure out who cares about us and then we quit being idiots about it."

"Oh, so you think I cared about you from the second we met, huh?"

Jeff shrugged. "Probably."

"Wow." Serena grinned. "That's very confident of you. And sort of cute, in a deluded way."

"Even if you didn't care about me then, I knew I could charm you into it later," he said, winking at her.

"The sad part is, you were right."

"Oh? I was right that you already cared, or I was right that I could charm you into it later?"

"One of those."

"Which one?"

"I'm not going to say," she said. "I wouldn't want it to go to your head."

%

Surprisingly, Matt met them at break, with Ashley in tow. To Serena's surprised look, he said, "I figured since you were going to explain it to Shannon and Phil, you might as well only have to say it once."

"Oh, thanks," she said.

"Maybe we ought to sit down," Jeff told the others. "This is going to take a minute, since we're going to have to give Ashley a little background."

They filed over to the table and sat down, and everyone turned to look at Jeff and Serena. She cleared her throat. "So uh, yes, I did kind of steal my aunt's car this morning. But I had a really good reason. Jeff and I were talking on the phone and he… um…"

"I passed out," Jeff said. "One minute, we're talking, and the next, I'm out cold, having a nightmare."

"Another one?" Phil said.

"Yeah, only this time, I remember everything. And I do mean everything. All the dreams I've been having, all the stuff that's been making me act weird- it all makes perfect sense now. But Serena didn't know that. All she knew is that one minute we're talking, and the next, I'm not there anymore."

"I heard you hit the floor," she said, "and I heard Matt and your dad yelling your name. And after that, I ran down and grabbed the keys and got in the car and drove like a bat out of hell."

"So we took her home this morning," Jeff said. "And the car too, and her aunt told her she could come back to the house with us, and Matt brought us to school this morning. And that's pretty much the whole thing." He shrugged. "End of story."

"So it's not all that big a mystery," Serena said. "I figured I'd be in trouble, but aunt Sally understood." She turned to Ashley. "She's not too upset with me, and I'm not ever going to do it again."

"And," Matt said, looking from Serena to Ashley, "as I told Serena this morning, all she has to do is call and I'll come get her if it ever happens again. She's welcome in our home." He stood up. "But I'd better get to class. I've got some extra credit I wanted to turn in."

Jeff chuckled. "That sounds more like the Matt I know."

Matt paused and stuck his tongue out at his brother before wandering off. "So what was the point of all that?" Ashley finally asked.

"The point was," Jeff said, "quit saying stuff about Serena, because it's pissing me and Matt off. She did what she did because she was worried about me and she cares, not because we were running away to Canada or whatever it is you keep telling people." He stood up and reached for Serena's hand. "We'll see you guys later. Come on, Serena."

"Wow," Serena said, when they were walking away.

"What?"

"You stood up to Ash. No one ever does that."

"Well," Jeff said, "then it's time someone did, because she was wrong."

"Thanks," she said. "I really do appreciate it."

Jeff smiled. "I told you. I've got your back."


	24. And You're Cynical To Me

A/N: I don't own the Wrestlers. Not even in this younger form. :P Also, I'm making up place names and descriptions as I go along.

A/N: This chapter's title comes from Splender's "Yeah, Whatver".

Walkin' After Midnight

Chapter 24: And You're Cynical To Me

At lunch, Serena was nowhere to be found. Jeff took his usual seat and stared down at his lunch thoughtfully. "Where's the girlfriend?" Shannon asked.

"I don't know," Jeff said. "Where's yours?"

Shannon sighed. "Where she usually is this time of day. Eating lunch with her cheerleader friends and giggling about God knows what."

"Probably boys," Phil said, dropping into his usual spot with a nod to Jeff. "That seems to be all girls talk about."

Jeff scanned the room. "Probably because all we talk about is girls."

"Not true," Phil said. "I talk about straightedge." He paused. "Hey, Jeff? Why is Serena hanging out with Daffney?"

Jeff turned his head so he could look where Phil was staring. "I don't know," he said, "but I guess you can ask her when she comes over."

The three of them watched Serena, who was leaning across the table to speak to Daffney, who looked disinterested in whatever she was saying. In fact, the goth girl's eyes were narrowed and she seemed to be looking anywhere but at Serena. "That looks like a really uncomfortable conversation," Phil muttered.

"Any conversation with Daffney is an uncomfortable conversation," Shannon said. "Ash was pretty ticked off when you and Serena left the cafeteria this morning."

"Well, that's fine," Jeff said, turning his attention to Shannon. "Because it's none of her damned business what happens between me and Serena. I don't appreciate hearing rumors about my girlfriend."

"Hey, don't kill the messenger," Shannon said. "I'm just telling you what went on after you left."

"Sorry," Jeff sighed. "But your girlfriend is a pain sometimes. I have no idea what you even see in her."

"Funny, she says the same thing about you and Phyllis."

"Don't call me Phyllis," Phil said, turning his attention away from Serena and Daffney for only the briefest of moments. "I'd really like to know what Serena's up to."

"Then why don't you go ask her?" Jeff said.

"Are you kidding?" Phil answered. "Then she'll know I want to know and she'll withhold the information out of spite!"

"Serena isn't like that," Jeff said.

"Yeah, but Daffney is," Phil muttered. "Oh, wait, here comes Serena."

Sure enough, a minute later, Serena sat down in her usual spot. "Hey," she said to the three boys.

"Hi," Phil said. "So um, what was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" Serena said.

Phil glared at Jeff. "See? She's not going to tell me."

"He wants to know why you were talking to Daffney," Shannon said.

"Oh, that," Serena said, pulling her lunch out of her bag and arranging it on the table. "She's always by herself, did you notice that?"

"Yeah," Phil said, "we did."

"Oh. Well, I thought maybe she might want to come and eat with us sometime."

"You… what?" Phil asked, his eyes wide.

"She sits alone, day in and day out," Serena said. "And I know that it's lonely, being an outcast."

"She seems to prefer it," Phil said. "Two years ago, she threatened to smash some kid with a hammer if he ever talked to her again."

"Was that kid you?" Serena asked.

"No. I know better than to try and talk to her."

"I think she's sweet."

"I think she's rabid," Phil countered.

"And I think people should quit talking about me behind my back," Daffney said, as she took a seat next to Phil, who squeaked and turned bright red. "It's pretty rude."

Serena chuckled. "Sorry," she said. "I assume you all know each other?"

"Oh, we know each other, all right," Daffney said, smirking at Phil. "Have for years, not that any of them would acknowledge the fact." She gave the three males a flinty look. "Now keep this in mind, boys. If you're trying to make a fool out of me by sending baldy here to lure me over, you're sadly mistaken. I have no problem with making your lives hell for the rest of our time in this school. You got that?"

"Charming as ever, I see," Shannon said. "But for your information, we had nothing to do with Serena inviting you over here."

"Oh?" Daffney said, eyebrows raised. "Is that so?"

"Your kindnesses had something to do with it," Serena said hastily. "I figured I'd be a social outcast here, but I'm not. I thought maybe it would be nice for there to be another female in the group…. You know, one who isn't ashamed to be seen with us." She glanced pointedly at her cousin's table before turning back to the others. "I have no idea what you see in her, Shannon."

"Wow, déjà vu," Shannon said. "Jeff said pretty much the same thing not five minutes ago."

"What can I say?" Serena said, grinning. "We're soul mates."

"Gag," Daffney said. Phil stared at her, open mouthed. "What?"

"I'm usually the one who says that," he said.

"And what? You think that makes us friends?" Daffney asked.

"Definitely not," Phil said, his nose wrinkling in distaste.

"Good, because it doesn't."

Phil scooted his chair slightly away from Daffney, then went back to his lunch. Jeff said, "It's nice to see everyone getting along so well."

"What table are you at?" Shannon asked.

"No one has threatened to kill anyone yet," Jeff answered.

"Oh," Shannon said. "Huh. New record?"

"Probably," Jeff agreed. "So is Ash going to meet us at the club?"

"When?"

"When we go."

"I guess," Shannon said. "Why?"

"No reason. Are you riding with her, Serena?"

"Not if I can help it," Serena said. "But I'll probably have to, if I want to go. The ride over's going to suck worse than the music."

"Hey!" Phil protested. "The music isn't so bad."

"Oh, please," Serena said. "You wouldn't know good music if it bit you."

"Good music wouldn't bite me," Phil said.

Serena grinned. "You're right," she said. "It has way better taste than that."

Daffney chuckled. "He's kind of cute when he pouts, isn't he?" she asked Serena.

"Hello, I'm right here!" Phil said. "And I am not cute when I pout!" He paused. "I mean, I'm not pouting."

"Aw, and denial is even cuter," Serena said.

Phil glared at Serena. "Whatever," he muttered before going back to his lunch.

"So Daffney," Serena said, "do you want to come out with us this weekend? We're going to some crappy bar to listen to some awful music."

"Sounds like fun," Daffney said, rolling her eyes.

"It's better than sitting home alone, conjuring up the devil, or whatever it is you do in your spare time," Phil said.

Daffney turned to look at Phil. "First of all, it's demons, not the devil. And secondly… not everyone wants to be like you, Phil."

"I never said they did," he said.

"You say it all the time," Daffney said. "Okay, Serena, sure. Why not? I'll come along, but only because Phil has been so incredibly sweet to me today." She gathered up her things. "And people wonder why I'm not more social."

"Where are you going?" Serena asked.

"To find a quiet spot so I can scream." She smirked at Serena. "See you around, bald girl."

Serena watched Daffney leave, then turned to Phil. "Would it kill you to be nice to her?"

Phil considered. "Possibly?" he said.

Serena sighed. "And you guys wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend," she said to Jeff. "It's because he can't be nice to anyone, ever."

Phil glared at Jeff. "Is that why Daffney was here? You're trying to find me a girlfriend?"

"We'd discussed it," Jeff muttered, giving his girlfriend a look.

"And Daffney's the best you could come up with?" Phil said.

Serena ignored the glare Jeff was giving her and turned to Phil again. "She's a nice girl, Phil. Not that you'd know anything about it. You didn't even give her a chance."

"I've known her for years," Phil said. "I don't need to give her a chance."

"People change," Serena said. "And anyway, she reminds me of you in so many ways. Do you really think that if you didn't have Jeff and Shannon, people would want to hang out with you? You're preachy and annoying and hard to talk to."

Phil blinked. "I am?" He looked at Jeff, who shrugged.

"Yeah," Serena said. "I want to be your friend, too, but sometimes, you are really unlikable."

Phil sighed. "Okay, maybe I am. But… Daffney?"

"She's not so bad," Serena said. "I've got first period with her, and she and I have had some really cool conversations. I really think you'd get along if you gave her a chance."

"She's kind of abrasive," Phil muttered.

"So are you," Serena said.

"Guys?" Phil said, turning to Shannon and Jeff. "A little help here?"

"She's right," Shannon said. "You are abrasive."

"I meant you should help me, not her," Phil said, glaring at his friend.

Jeff sighed. "Serena went to all that trouble to convince Daffney to sit with us. Maybe you ought to try talking with her?"

"Who? Daffney?"

"Couldn't hurt, right?" Jeff said.

"It might," Phil replied. "You know how mean Daffney is."

"Then the two of you can sit around, being superior to the rest of us," Shannon said. He smirked. "I think I'm going to go bug my girlfriend for a bit, see if I can't convince her to sit with us next week."

Serena laughed. "Good luck with that." Shannon waved and headed for Ashley's table. "I hope he fails miserably. A week of sitting with Ashley at lunch sounds like hell to me. I already have to deal with her in the car and at dinner."

"You could come to my house for dinner," Jeff suggested.

"What, every night?" Serena said.

"Sure, why not?"

"Thanks, Jeff," she said, "but I think you guys would get sick of me. I appreciate the offer, though."

Phil cleared his throat. "Seriously, Serena," he said, "why Daffney, of all people?"

"Honestly?" Serena said. "Because she's the only other friend I've made here, and I wouldn't know who else to approach. And she really does remind me of you. I think the two of you have a lot in common, and you could have fun, if you stopped worrying about how it looked and let yourself get to know her. She seems to fit in just fine with you guys, unlike Ashley." She stared at her cousin, who was giving Shannon an annoyed look. "I have no idea what he sees in her."

"None of us do," Jeff said. "But they've been together for two years, so there must be something there, right?"

Serena sighed. "I have the feeling that whatever it is won't be enough in another month or two. Ash was talking to one of her idiot friends last night and I overheard her say something about some football player that wants to ask her out. She didn't sound horrified by the idea."

Jeff watched Shannon and Ashley. "Kind of surprising it's taken her this long. We've all kind of expected something like that to happen. Is she going to join the cheerleading squad?"

Serena rolled her eyes. "Yeah, probably. And then I guess she'll turn into one of them. Even more than she is now, that is."

"And Shannon will kill whoever she dumps him for," Phil said. "Maybe. Depending on who it is."

"Orton?" Serena said.

"Oh, then he's dead," Phil said. "He hates Orton, anyway."

"Good riddance, I say," Serena muttered. "I know she's my cousin and all, but she's becoming unbearable lately." She turned to Jeff. "So should we be looking for a new girlfriend for Shannon?"

Jeff chuckled. "No, he always seems to find them on his own. He'll probably have someone else before he's done kicking Orton across the quad."

"Good to know," Serena said.


	25. Words Are Weapons, Sharper Than Knives

A/N: Someone in the comment section asked me if I planned to continue this story. It's been more than a year, and there are a lot of reasons that I haven't finished this yet. Sometimes real life gets in the way of writing. In this case, a lot of things piled up and made writing anything hard, and this story seemed to get the worst of it. I had soul crushing writer's block for nearly a year, stemming in part from the death of my best friend. (Some of you may know this, as I've mentioned in Mizard's notes.) I'd stopped writing this before her death, but had planned to pick it back up after NaNoWriMo last year. Then my friend died and all my plans went out the window. I still plan to finish this story, and it's close to done, but it's probably going to take me a while to work through all the issues and shoehorn it into my schedule around school, family, and my other stories (Mizard of Odd and Zzyzx Road, currently). The inspiration is finally there again. Time is the issue now. Thanks for bearing with me through this, and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get back to this. Hopefully, in the long run, it'll be worth the wait.

A/N: I don't own the Wrestlers. Not even in this younger form. :P Also, I'm making up place names and descriptions as I go along.

A/N: This chapter's title comes from INXS's song, "Devil Inside."

Walkin' After Midnight

Chapter 25: Words Are Weapons, Sharper Than Knives

Jeff grabbed his stuff from his locker and waited for Serena before they went out to meet Shannon and Phil. When they exited the building, however, they only saw Phil by the car. "Where's Shan?" Jeff asked. Phil tilted his chin to indicate Shannon and Ashley, who were having an intense conversation by Ashley's car. "Wow. How long's that been going on?"

Phil sighed. "Since we got out here. She grabbed his arm and said, 'We need to talk' all seriously, and they've been like that ever since."

"Oh God," Serena said. "Do you have any idea how much the ride home is going to suck?"

"More than usual?" Phil said.

"Way more than usual." She turned to Phil. "So I talked to Daffney after lunch…"

"Speaking of things sucking," Phil muttered.

Serena ignored him. "And I gave her my number and stuff. She's going to meet us tomorrow night at the bar. But in the meantime, I was thinking maybe we could all hang out somewhere tonight?"

"All who?" Jeff asked.

"You, me, Phil, Daffney and Shannon? He can invite Ashley, I guess, but…" She eyed the two of them, noting the angry look on Shannon's face and the annoyed one on Ashley's. "She'd totally ruin it, anyway."

"That's never stopped her before," Phil said.

"You know what?" Ashley chose that moment to shriek at Shannon. "Fine. Hang out with your stupid friends. I'm tired of trying to help you, Shannon!"

"Whatever," Shannon said, walking toward his friends. He paused midway there and turned back. "You know what's funny? I got asked more than once today what I see in you. I guess now I can tell them that it's that you're easy." And with that parting shot, he turned again and headed for his friends a second time, a smirk on his face.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone turn purple like that," Phil said thoughtfully.

Serena hid a laugh behind a cough. "It's not a shade Ashley wears very often," she said after a moment.

"You guys ready to go?" Shannon asked casually. "Hey, Serena, you coming?"

"Uh. Let me call my aunt."

"No hurry." Shannon leaned against the car, whistling, as though he was completely undisturbed by the scene his now ex-girlfriend was making.

"So that's what you saw in her?" Phil finally ventured.

"Nah," Shannon said. "But she wants to date Orton and be a cheerleader, so whatever." He glanced around. "Parking lot's kinda full, huh?"

"Not as full as it was a minute ago," Phil said.

Shannon grinned. "I know."

"Oooh." Phil laughed. "Wow. That was mean."

"She deserved it," Shannon said. "And worse, probably. Someone told me she and Orton have been seeing one another in secret for like a week."

"Someone?" Jeff said, frowning.

Serena hung her phone up. "My aunt says it's okay, so long as I'm back by nine tonight. Um, why are you looking at me like that, Jeff?"

"Someone told Shannon about Ashley and Orton having a thing," Jeff said.

"Oh." She shrugged. "That sucks."

"So was it you?" Jeff asked.

"No," Serena said. "I had no idea. I mean, I knew she liked him, but…"

Phil cleared his throat. "Actually… It was me."

Jeff turned to stare at Phil in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?"

"Not at all. I saw them during lunch a few days ago. It was not pretty." Phil gave a dramatic shudder. "They've been using the old janitor's closet near my fifth period class."

"Ew," Serena said. "ew, ew, ew. I did not need to know that."

"Me either," Phil said. "Anyway, I made Shannon walk that way to his fifth period class today."

"It was completely out of my way and I got a detention for being late," Shannon said. "So Monday is going to suck for everyone even more than it already does. But yeah, sure enough, we hung out for a minute and they came trotting out just before the bell. Ashley's adjusting her skirt and Orton's nuzzling her goodbye."

"God. That sucks. I'm sorry, Shannon," Serena said.

Shannon shrugged. "No big deal. There's this cute waitress at the Burger House…"

Jeff chuckled. "Told you he'd have another girlfriend before the end of the day."

"Yeah," Serena said. "You did. So um, we're all still cool?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Shannon asked. "Just because your cousin is a bitchy, cheating slut doesn't mean that you are, right?"

"Right. I'm definitely not."

"Good. So come on. What's everyone waiting for, an engraved invitation? I've got a dirt track that needs work."

"Yeah," Phil said. "We suck at it, though, remember?"

"Sure, Phyllis, you do. Serena? Do you know anything about motorbikes?"

"Don't call me Phyllis!"

"Very little," she said.

Shannon sighed, resigned. "Well, you'll still probably be less useless than these two losers."

"Hey!" Phil said.

Jeff bit his lip. "Maybe we should get out tonight, go do something?"

"Like what?" Shannon said.

"Well, if there's a cute waitress at the Burger House…"

Shannon chuckled. "I like the way you think, Hardy. But what are we going to do with the fifth wheel over here?"

"Already taken care of," Jeff said. "Sounds like maybe Daffney can join us?"

Phil grumbled. "I'm not a girl, or a fifth wheel or in need of a girlfriend, especially not her!"

"One weekend won't kill you," Serena said.

"It might," Phil told her. Then he sighed. "Fine, tell Daffney to meet us there tonight. But I'm not kissing her!"

"I'm sure she'll be relieved to hear it," Serena said.

%

They arrived at the Burger House around six and were led to a round booth by the cute waitress Shannon had mentioned. She spent the entire time they were looking over the menus flirting with him. Phil rolled his eyes as his friends flirted and snuggled. "So where's Daffney, anyway?" he finally asked Serena. "She's not coming?"

"She'll be here in a few," Serena said. "She said she had to deal with something first."

"So I'll be off work in like fifteen minutes," the cute waitress told Shannon. "Do you want to go do something?"

"I'm the chauffer tonight," he said apologetically. "But tomorrow night, we're going to see the Dead Cartel, if you want to meet me there."

"Sure," the waitress said. "And if you want to just hang with your friends tonight, that's cool."

"You could always stay and hang out with us," Jeff said.

"Yeah," Serena said. "Oh, look. There's Daffney." She waved to the dark haired goth.

Daffney stopped next to the booth. "Slide over, straightedge," she said to Phil.

Phil sighed and slid further into the booth so that Daffney could settle on the end. "You guys order yet?"

"Not yet," Phil said, eying the waitress.

Daffney turned to the waitress. "Hi, Stacey."

"Hey, Daff," the waitress said. "So wow, it's been a long time."

"Three years," Daffney said. "Or thereabouts."

"How do you two know each other?" Shannon asked.

"Suicide support group," Daffney said. "We were the ones that failed."

"Oh…" Shannon said, frowning. "Uh… wow?"

Stacey laughed. "She's kidding. Our families go to the same church. We used to have Sunday school together, before Daff quit going and left me with the nerdlets."

"Don't look so relieved, Shannon," Daffney said with a smirk. "Stacey's the good girl. I'm the bad seed."

"Lucky me," Phil said.

Daffney turned to Phil. "Yeah, lucky you. So baldy here seems to think we've got things in common."

"That's what I hear."

Daffney nodded. "So maybe we ought to order?"

"You know what?" Stacey said. "How about this? I'll put your order in, then I'm off, so I'll bring it out when you're ready and have my dinner at the same time. Cool?"

"Very," Shannon said.

"Cool. But uh… what say we move to the banquet room? We have long tables and it's quieter back there."

"Why does the Burger House have a banquet room?" Serena asked.

Stacey grinned. "It used to be a Denny's. It's now officially either the second dining room or the party room, depending on what we're using it for. But it's empty tonight, and the boss doesn't give a damn if the employees eat back there with their friends. In fact, he seems to prefer it."

"Well then, that sounds awesome," Serena said.

"Great! If you'll all just follow me…" Stacey led them back through a door, into a room about half the size of the main dining area.

"Wow," Jeff said. "This is cool."

Stacey seated them at a table made for six, then took the orders. "Back in a bit!" she said, waving the order.

"So Daffney…" Phil said.

"So Phil," she said back.

He frowned, and she made a face. "I didn't know you went to church."

"Used to."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Tell her about that band, Phil."

"Which band?"

"The one we're going to see tomorrow night?"

"Oh, right." Phil blinked. "Um. We're going to see the Dead Cartel tomorrow night."

"Yeah?" Daffney said. "I thought they were only doing eighteen plus shows out at the bar?"

"Shannon knows the bouncer," Phil said. "It's not a big deal, so long as no one's trying to drink or anything."

"Won't happen with you around, will it, straightedge?"

"No," Phil said proudly.

"As a matter of fact," Shannon said, "Phil's a big part of why we get in. Once I introduced him to the bouncer and the bar owner and promised he'd be with us at all times, they said no problem." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"As long as we don't let him bother the actual bar patrons, that is," Jeff said. "That time he went on a straightedge crusade at the actual bar was brutal."

"You didn't," Daffney said.

"He did. We were banned for a month," Shannon agreed. "Until we made him apologize and promise never to do it again."

Phil looked sheepish. "I was only trying to help."

Daffney laughed. "Somehow, I can see him doing that. It does seem like the crackpot kind of thing straightedge would do."

"Hey!" Phil said. "I have a name, you know."

"Oh, sorry. Didn't know you were so sensitive, Philly."

Phil glared at the goth girl. "Why can no one ever get my name right? It's Phil, damn it. Just Phil. Not Phyllis or Philly or straightedge. Phil."

"You know, you're kind of cute when you're mad," Daffney said, smirking at him.

"I'm not cute!" Phil grumbled.

"Nope," Serena said, winking at Jeff. "He's not cute, Daffney. He's adorable."

"And he knows all the best gossip," Jeff said seriously.

"Gossip, hmm?" Daffney turned to Phil. "Like what?"

Phil glared at his friends. "Thanks a lot."

"Come on, Phil," Jeff said. "You're always trying to share wh at you know. Daffney's interested. So share."

"You know Kelly the cheerleader?" Phil asked.

"Sure," Daffney said.

"Okay, so you probably know that she's got an eating disorder."

"Duh. That's old news."

Phil nodded. "Did you know that she's seeing a shrink for it twice a week?"

Daffney blinked. "How do you know that?"

"It's scary, right?" Serena said.

"Could have been a lucky guess," Daffney muttered.

"They put her on anti-anxiety meds," Phil continued. "And last week, she tried to take the whole bottle at once."

"She did not!" Daffney said.

"Yeah," Phil replied. "She did."

Serena turned back to Jeff, smiling. "What did I tell you? They're made for each other."

Jeff grinned and glanced past her to Phil, who was telling Daffney something else. "I guess they were," he said.


	26. Trapped Inside This Broken World

A/N: It's been awhile. Nothing new to report, except that I've got a few days off from school and some downtime from everything else, so I thought I'd add to Walkin'. Hope you guys like it! :D

A/N: Crap! I realized that Stacey's name changed to Shelley midway through the chapter. This is the corrected version. Sorry!

A/N: I don't own the Wrestlers. Not even in this younger form. :P Also, I'm making up place names and descriptions as I go along.

A/N: This chapter's title comes from Sum 41's song, "88."

Walkin' After Midnight

Chapter 26: Trapped Inside This Broken World

The six of them had a great time in the banquet room- so much so that Stacey's manager came to tell them it was closing time. Stacey said, "I'll lock up tonight if you want, Annie."

The manager shrugged. "Fine. Just don't let Buzz know. And you'll have to be here at opening to give the keys back." Grinning, she tossed Stacey her keys and left.

When she was gone, Stacey turned to the others. "The clean up crew should be gone within the hour. They're pretty fast. Then we'll have the place all to ourselves."

"Sounds promising," Shannon said.

"I hope so. Um, you'll give me a ride home, right?"

"Sure," Shannon said.

"Or if he can't, I can take you," Daffney said.

"Thanks," Stacey said. "So long as I don't have to walk, I'm happy."

Jeff and Serena had moved to a more private table as soon as dinner was finished. "I'm sorry about my cousin," she told him.

"Don't worry about it. We're all used to Ashley by now."

"Still, it was a really jerky move of her to break up with Shannon in the parking lot like that."

Jeff grinned and raised his eyebrows. "Shannon seems to be over it," he said, tilting his head in his friend's direction.

Serena turned to see Shannon and Stacey, lips locked. "I guess so," she said, chuckling. "What do you think about Daffney and Phil?" She stared past Shannon and Stacey to the other two.

"Give them time," Jeff suggested, as he followed her gaze to the pair that seemed to be having a quiet but intense argument over something. "Maybe they'll grow on one another."

"I hope so." Serena sighed. "Are you going to tell me more about your dreams?"

"There isn't much more to tell. I think I've covered everything. Sera, the girl in the dreams, led me to all these different places and I finally remembered everything. I think I'm going to be okay. No more nightmares, anyway."

Serena frowned. "That sounds great," she said, "but you think it's going to stop, just like that?"

"I hope it will."

She nodded and gazed thoughtfully out the window. "Hey Jeff?"

"Hmm?"

"This is going to sound like a weird question, but didn't you say that Matt had somewhere to be tonight?"

"He said he was going to the football game, but that was hours ago. Why?"

Serena pointed to the dark window. "I just saw him go by."

Jeff frowned and stood up, heading for the window. "I wonder what he's doing downtown?"

"Maybe he's hanging out with friends or the team or something," Serena offered, as she followed him to the window.

"Maybe." Jeff settled next to the window, the dark tint inside making him nothing but a silhouette to the outside world. "But then he would be with them, wouldn't he?" A moment later, a shadow detached itself from the building across the street and came to meet Matt, just out of Jeff's sight. He squinted, trying to make out the features. "Who is that?"

"No idea," Serena said. She too squinted at the activity happening across the street. Matt glanced furtively around, then took something from his pocket, which he passed to the other person. "Are they… is Matt making some kind of drug deal?"

"Can't be," said Jeff in disbelief as he watched his brother exchange something with the shadow, then walk away, hands jammed in his pocket.

"What else could it be?" Serena asked. "He's meeting people by dark alleys and giving them money. What do you think he's doing?"

"Whatever it is, it's not drugs!" Jeff snapped, causing Serena to blink at him in surprise. "Sorry," he muttered, running a hand over his rainbow colored hair distractedly. "I just… I don't know. But there's got to be a reasonable explanation, right?"

"I don't know," Serena said. "Jeff…"

"I'm fine," he said. "I just need a minute, okay?"

"Sure," she said. "I've got to go to the ladies room, anyway."

^%^

"I'm telling you," Phil said to Daffney, "there's nothing wrong with being straightedge at a party."

"Like you would know," Daffney replied, snorting. "No one invites you to parties, do they?"

"Well, no…"

She grinned and touched his nose with her index finger. "You're so damned cute sometimes, Philly."

That made the boy splutter. "I… I am not!"

Lips still curved into the smile, Daffney said, "Right. Just keep on protesting it. You know, the bald girl may have been right about you."

"What?" Phil said, blinking.

"She said you were not so bad, if someone got to know you."

"Um, thanks?"

"Don't thank me, thank baldy." She tilted her head. "And here's your chance, since she's headed this way."

"Daffney," Serena said, "do you think you can come to the powder room with me?"

Daffney raised her eyebrows. "You know that thing about girls needing to pee in packs is just a myth, right? You can actually go by yourself."

"No, I really can't," Serena said.

Daffney rolled her eyes. "Fine. Do you want me to ask Stacey along, too? It's one of those the more the merrier things, right?"

"I don't know," Serena said, frowning. "Do you think she can be trusted?"

"She's a freaking choir girl at church," Daffney said. "What's more trustworthy than that?"

Serena bit her lip. "I guess we could ask her… if you can get her away from Shannon." The two girls turned to stare at Shannon and Stacey, who were kissing enthusiastically. "Choir girl, huh?"

"The church is very progressive," said Daffney with a smirk. "Maybe we'd best let them be." She turned to Phil. "Do you think you can function without me for five minutes, straightedge?"

"I'll manage somehow," said Phil dryly.

^%^

"I need to go," Jeff said to Shannon, interrupting the liplock he had with Stacey.

Shannon turned to his friend, irritated and ready to unload until he saw the look on Jeff's face. "What's up?"

"I have to get home. Something's going on."

Shannon frowned. "You want me to drive you out there really quick?"

"No, I'll be okay to walk."

"It's the middle of the night, Jeff. You're not going to walk from town to your house."

Jeff ran a hand through his hair. "I need to think. The walk will do me some good."

"What's going on?" Phil asked, joining his friends.

Shannon sighed. "Give me a minute, Stacey," he said. "I may have to beat some sense into my friend, and I'd prefer you didn't get any blood on you."

Stacey studied the three of them, then shrugged. "I'll go see what Daff and Serena are up to."

"They went to the bathroom," Phil offered.

"Thanks," Stacey said. She disentangled herself from Shannon's arms and headed out of the room.

"What's this about, Jeff?" Shannon asked.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, right. We know you better than that. You're not going to just bail in the middle of hanging out with us and Serena for no reason. Is it one of your dream things again?"

Jeff sighed. "Serena and I saw Matt across the street, in the alleyway. He was doing something shady."

"Like what?" Phil asked.

"It looked like he was buying drugs," Matt said, turning to his straightedge friend.

Phil looked scandalized. "Drugs? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, but I want to go find out." Jeff bit his lip. "I'm worried about him."

"Come on," Shannon said. "I'll take you home. Daffney said she could take Stacey home for me if she had to."

Just then, the girls returned from the bathroom. "No," Daffney said. "I'll take Jeff, Serena and Phil home. You go ahead and take Stacey home."

"I'm not going to abandon my best friend," Shannon said. "Sorry, Stacey."

"Why be sorry?" Stacey said. "I agree with you. But maybe we should be trying to find Jeff's brother?"

"The thought had crossed my mind," Jeff said. "But if he's doing drugs, do we really want to walk in on the middle of that?"

"He needs help," Phil said. "Even if he won't admit it. If we know where he is, we can do something to help him. Even if it's calling an ambulance to make sure that he's okay."

Jeff closed his eyes. "I don't want to think about it."

Serena quietly slid an arm around him. Jeff gave her a grateful smile, eyes still closed. "We're here to help you, Jeff," she said. "Whatever you need."

"Thanks." He took a deep breath. "But there's something I haven't told you guys. Maybe we'd better sit down." They took their seats at the big table again and all eyes turned to Jeff. He turned to look at Shelley. "This is going to sound really weird and out there, and I know we just met and everything. I hope we can still be friends."

"It'll be fine," Stacey said, frowning.

Jeff nodded. "Okay. You guys know those nightmares I was having?"

"Yeah," said Shannon, making a face. "How can we forget them?"

"I had one after the one at your house, Shan. Matt was the one who was there that time."

"He mentioned it," Serena said. "That day you went to the doctor."

Jeff nodded. "When the memories of the dreams came back, they all came back, including that one. As bad as the one at Shannon's was, this one was worse. Sera, my dream guide, took me to see two graves. One of them was hers, and it was really old and covered in moss. She wanted me to look at the other one, but I didn't want to. She said I wouldn't be able to wake up until I did. And she kept asking me what I was afraid of, what scared me the most. I eventually couldn't help myself and I opened my eyes and looked at the headstone." He paused, clearing his throat. "I expected something else. I knew it was going to say my name when I saw it, but it didn't. It said Matt's."

Serena leaned against Jeff. "Oh, Jeff…" She sighed. "So seeing him tonight, doing whatever he was doing…"

"Yeah," Jeff said. "That whole memory of the dream came to the forefront and now I'm really worried that Sera wasn't showing me what I'm afraid of so much as she was steeling me for what's about to happen. I have no idea what we'll do if something happens to Matt. It would be devastating to lose him, especially after he promised me that he wouldn't ever…"

"Wouldn't ever what?" Daffney asked.

Jeff shook his head. "It's going to sound stupid, but when our mom died, he promised me that he would never do something like this. I was so worried and scared about losing him and my dad that I made them both promise that they wouldn't be stupid and kill themselves with drugs or alcohol. I lost one family member to something horrible that couldn't be prevented. I didn't want to lose the others to something that could."

"You were pretty young at the time, weren't you?" Serena asked. "Why did you think to make them promise that?"

"Because my dad was drinking," Jeff said quietly. "And he passed out one night and we couldn't wake him up. I thought he was dead. Matt told me he'd just had too much to drink and I realized then that drinking could kill you if you weren't careful. I'd seen him take one of my mom's old pills, too, even though they always told us never to take someone else's medicine. I didn't want to bury another family member. Not then and not now. Especially if that person is doing it to themselves."


	27. Perception Closing In

A/N: I don't own the Wrestlers. Not even in this younger form. :P Also, I'm making up place names and descriptions as I go along.

A/N: It's been a long time since I updated this one, but I'm on a new writing schedule and the next chapter is already underway. With any luck, it'll be up next week. Here's hoping!

A/N: This chapter's title comes from Pseudopod's "Shrinks."

Walkin' After Midnight

Chapter 27: Perception Closing In

They took both cars and headed out of the restaurant to look for Matt. Jeff, Serena, Phil and Daffney took Daffney's car, leaving Shannon and Stacey to take Shannon's car. "Do you have any idea where to look for your brother?" Daffney asked, as they waited to pull out of the restaurant's driveway. Phil was beside her in the front seat, leaving Jeff and Serena together in the back.

"It's only been a few minutes," Serena said. "Maybe he headed for home?"

"Shannon's going to check my house and then call me," Jeff said. "I'm thinking we try somewhere a little less obvious."

"Where?" Daffney asked.

"He's been seeing this girl…" Jeff began.

"Eve Torres," said Phil, to Daffney's questioning look. "Good idea, Jeff. We should head toward Eve's house."

"I have no idea where Eve lives," Daffney said.

"Don't worry," Phil told her. "I can guide you there."

Daffney turned to Phil. "Should I be worried about you, straightedge?"

"It's Phil," Phil said. "And why would you be worried?"

"Not only do you gossip, but you know where people live now? What are you, a stalker or something?"

"Of course not!" Phil said. "My sister happens to be friends with Eve's sister, and I've gone with my mom to drop her off before."

"Uh huh. Sure," Daffney said, smirking at Phil. "That sounds plausible."

Phil turned to Serena. "You know, this is all your fault."

"Matt doing drugs is my fault?" Serena asked, blinking.

"No. Daffney teasing me is your fault."

Jeff chuckled. "You don't like it when girls are nice to you, and now you're complaining that one is being mean to you? What's up with that, Phil?"

"Yeah, make up your mind," Serena said. "I'm sure Daffney could be nice to you if you wanted her too."

"I could," Daffney agreed. "But I'm not going to. What fun would that be?"

"Of course," Phil muttered. "Why does everyone think it's fun to pick on me?"

"Because that's the vibe you give off," Daffney said. "And everything bothers you so much. If it didn't, you'd be a lot less fun to pick on."

Phil sighed. "Do you want the directions or not?"

"Absolutely."

Jeff and Serena had a quiet conversation in the backseat, drowned out by Daffney's jabs and Phil's protests in between bouts of "Turn here," and "Go about a mile."

When they finally arrived, Jeff took in a sharp breath. "There's Matt's car," he said. "Across the street. Look."

Sure enough, Matt's battered car sat across from the house that Phil had indicated was Eve's. "So he's in there," Phil said. "Do we go knock and ask to see him?"

"No," Jeff said. "I'm going alone."

"Jeff," Serena said, "are you sure? I'll go with you, if you want."

Jeff hugged his girlfriend. "No, I'll be okay. Bur someone call Shannon and let him know that we found Matt."

"Will do," Phil said, already dialing the number.

Jeff took another deep breath, then got out of the car. The driveway wasn't particularly long, but it seemed to take an eternity to traverse. He had no idea what he was going to say to his brother, but Jeff worried that it might break their relationship forever. He knocked on the door, and Eve answered. "Yes?"

"I'm looking for Matt. I'm his brother, Jeff?"

"Right," she said. "I knew you looked familiar. He's not here."

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "His car's here."

"I'm not arguing that," she said. "But he's not here."

"Then where is he? And why didn't he take his car?"

"He took my car," she said. "He asked if he could drive it, and I said yes." Eve shrugged.

"Okay," Jeff said. "So where did he go?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you."

"Look, I saw him earlier, buying drugs outside of the Burger House."

Eve blinked. "You saw him doing what?"

"Buying drugs."

"That doesn't sound like Matt at all."

"Do you think I wouldn't know my own brother if I saw him?" Jeff demanded. "He was there, and he was making a shady deal in the alley across the way. I didn't get a look at the person he was with, but I saw money exchanged for something. You know, ever since he started seeing you, he's been different. I don't know what you're doing to him, but I wish you'd stop. Before you started hanging out, he didn't smoke and he was in line for a football scholarship. Now he's off the team from missing so many practices."

Eve looked annoyed. "And you think that's my fault? Maybe you ought to look in a mirror, kid."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I guess you'll have to ask him yourself, when he gets here. But it may be a while. Maybe you ought to go back home and mind your own damn business."

"Matt is my business."

"Sure," she said. "Whatever. You want to talk to your brother? Fine. He's at Larry's Pizza, down on third. But keep in mind, he's not going to be happy to see you. Goodnight, Jeff." She shut the door.

Jeff frowned and turned back to the car. "What did she say?" Phil asked.

"She said he's at Larry's Pizza on Third."

Phil tilted his head. "What's he doing down there?"

"Probably reselling his drugs," Daffney muttered. "I knew someone who used to buy right out front there."

"Did you call Shannon?" Jeff asked, as Daffney's words sank in.

"Yeah. He said he was going to go ahead and take Stacey home, and then we could meet him at your house later, when you were done with Matt."

"Okay," Jeff said. "Will you drive me to Larry's please, Daffney?"

Daffney shrugged. "Sure. You know, this is the weirdest date I've ever been on."

"It's not a date!" Phil protested.

Daffney grinned at him. "Just keep on telling yourself that, Philly. But any time you spend an hour trying to track down someone's brother with a guy, that's a date."

"She's got a point," said Serena.

"Damn it," Phil sighed. "Fine. It's a date."

"Isn't it so cute when they stop trying to fight the inevitable?" Daffney asked Serena.

"Yes, it's adorable," Serena said, with a grin.

"That seems like a weird criteria for a date," Jeff said.

"No, it makes perfect sense," Daffney told him. "We're spending time together, in an intense search for your brother. Totally a date."

"Plus before that," said Serena, "we had dinner and hung out. It's a continuation of that, which was definitely a date."

"Just agree that it's a date," said Phil over the seat to Jeff, "so they'll let it go, okay?"

"Sure, whatever you say." Jeff grinned. "But you still haven't told us whether you want Daffney to be nice or to pick on you on this date."

"She's already chosen the way she's going with it," Phil muttered. "Wouldn't do me any good to say anything different."

"Not that he wants anything different," said Daffney with a chuckle. "Face it, straightedge, I've seen how you and your friends behave around one another and you don't like people being nice. I think it would stress you out if I tried."

"I'd wonder what you were up to," he said.

"I rest my case." She slid the car into a parking space just down the street from Larry's Pizza.

"Now what do we do?" Serena asked, her gaze on the pizza place. "Do we just sit here and wait for Matt to make a drug deal or something?"

"No," Phil said. "Look." He pointed to the sleek little hatchback that pulled up to the pizza place. "That's Eve's car, isn't it?"

Sure enough, a moment later, Matt emerged, carrying a messenger bag, which he carried into the restaurant. "Uh," Daffney said. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think your brother is a pizza delivery boy."

Jeff frowned and stared out the window. "Why would he quit football to take a job delivering pizzas?"

"Why does Matt do anything?" Phil asked.

Jeff shook his head, then opened the back door. "I'm going to find out."

"Jeff!" Serena said, putting a hand on his arm and stopping him from leaving. "Maybe you shouldn't."

"I have to know what's going on!" Jeff said. He slid from the car and was halfway to the door when it opened again, revealing Matt in a Larry's Pizza uniform.

"I'll put the sign up once the pizzas are in the car!" Matt shouted at someone inside. He turned and froze as he caught sight of his brother. "Jeff? What are you doing here?"

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing."

Matt's expression tightened. "Go home, Jeff. It's not something I want to talk about right now."

"Maybe I want to talk about it."

Matt shook his head. "I'm late and I have a lot to do tonight." He brushed past his brother and set the pizzas in the car, then took a magnetic sign from the floorboard on the passenger sign and affixed it to the side of the car.

"I thought you were selling drugs," Jeff said.

Matt turned to his brother. "Well, now you can see I'm not," he said coldly. "Not that it's any of your business."

"You quit football for this?" Jeff said.

"Go away, Jeff."

"Oh, I'll go away. I'll go home and tell Dad everything."

Matt smirked. "Go ahead. He already knows."

Jeff gaped at his brother as Matt climbed into the car and sped off. "What the hell?" he muttered, shaking his head and walking back to Daffney's car.

"So what happened?" Serena asked.

"I don't know," Jeff said. "Can you take me home, Daffney?"

"You're not going to tell us what happened?" Phil asked.

"I need some time to process it, and I don't want to have to repeat it for Shannon," Jeff said.

"Right." Phil dialed his cell. "Hey, Shannon. Yeah, we found him. Can you meet us at Jeff's?" He paused, frowning. "Make out with the cute waitress later, then. Or hell, she can probably come along." He glanced at Jeff, who shrugged. "Okay. See you in ten."

"Jeff?" Serena said, leaning close to her boyfriend. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," Jeff said. "I thought it was going to be okay when I saw him, but it's not." He turned to stare into her eyes. "Instead, I feel even more betrayed. Everyone's been keeping this a secret from me, and I don't know why."

"We haven't been," Serena said. "We didn't know, either. Right, Phil?"

"Of course not," Phil said, but Jeff could hear a hint of doubt in his tone, in the way he hesitated.

"Yeah," Jeff said. "Okay." He closed his eyes and leaned back against the seat.

"Jeff?" Serena said.

"I'll be fine," he assured her, not opening his eyes. "I just need to think for a minute."


End file.
